Shin Genin Monogatari
by Gaara-no-Jo
Summary: There's a new generation of ninja in Konoha, each with their own talents, some new, some classic. But with a new generation comes new challenges and battles. But someone has left a legacy from an old enemy that challenges the new genin. Prequel LoSaW
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Shin Genin Monogatari, formerly called "The New Genin". Seriously, they mean the same thing, I just think this one sounds cooler. I changed the plot and I actually planned this one out fairly far rather than doing my usual, "This is a cool idea, let me write and see if I can get away with it." A lot of stuff is the same again but it's just presented better, I think. I'll be able to get through the story line at better pace. If you're an old reader, your comments and critiques are appreciated. If you're a new reader, please enjoy and also comment.**

** "The New Genin" will be up for a week before I begin to take it down. (I save all the reviews, so I remember to give props and remember all the cool people that comment.) So save it if you like it or ask me to send you the file via mail. Thanks again!  
**

** - GnJ**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival! A New Beginning in Konoha!

The sky was filled with large puffy white clouds that occasionally cast shadows over the buildings as they past by. Naruto, Hokage of Konoha, watched one such shadow roll by as he looked out of the window of his office. Sasuke and Neji were standing before him with solemn faces. Inside, the young leader wished for something to distract him from the serious situation now facing him.

Conveniently, there was a knock on the door. Hinata walked in and smiled apologetically. "Naruto-kun… I'm sorry to interrupt but…"

"Ah, it's okay, Hinata-chan! What is it?" He said cheerily. The woman walked in and stepped to the side of the door. Sabakuno Aiki entered looking amazed at all he saw, followed by Kankurou. The little boy's wide eyes turned to the Hokage and his two friends and he quickly smiled and waved. "No way? Aiki?"

The boy had nearly grown a foot since the last time that Naruto had seen him nearly three years ago. Now eight years old, his wild shaggy hair seemed longer and it was tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. It was long enough that it fell between his shoulder blades. He still wore his distinctive white sash and had the black rimmed eyes, however, his multitude of bracelets around his wrists, the anklets that fell around the top of his sandals, and the shining golden collar around his neck reminded Naruto of the dark secret behind the boy's kind green eyes.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for letting me stay in Konoha even though I can't control my powers yet."

"Not at all! To be honest, I'm glad we set up the exchange program just so we could get you. But you'll have to work extra hard, Aiki-kun." The boy nodded. "Hey! Hinata-chan, where's the brats?"

Hinata chuckled. "Since they are Uzumaki children, I'd assume that they're over there," She said pointing to a large pillow in a chair and a scroll lying against it. "You can't full my eyes, Tora, Awaji." The two items poofed and transformed into the two bashful children.

"Heh, Momma is pretty smart," Awaji remarked brightly.

Aiki looked at the boy before him. He looked a lot like Naruto only with black hair and the characteristic Hyuuga eyes. He was taller than the already short Aiki and wore a tan jacket with dark blue sleeves and blue pants. There was a large yellow spiral on the back of the jacket and a small stylized flame on each arm. Tora had blackish purple hair pulled into two long ponytails. All of the Uzumaki children had Naruto's whisker marks making them all look like foxes when they smiled mischievously. She wore a grey jumpsuit with pink trim and a hood. At her side was a small mass of charms and keychains, the most obvious was a plush three-tailed fox with a gold ball in its mouth.

"Hey, I think I remember you guys!" Aiki exclaimed. "It's me! Ochi!" The two stared at him blankly not remembering. The sand child thought for a second then got an idea. With a puff he transformed into a small wolf cub.

"OH!" they exclaimed in unison and rushed over. Aiki released the transformation and grinned. Tora blushed slightly in spite of herself.

"Naruto-sama," Neji began respectfully, "Let's continue this conversation another day."

Sasuke nodded. "We should return to work anyway."

The expression on the Hokage's face became a little more solemn but he agreed. "Soon, though. I want to settle this once and for all."

"You may not be able to, Hokage-sama," Neji replied.

Kankurou rubbed the back of his head for a second confused by the sudden seriousness. He knew he wasn't involved but still felt awkward. Finally, he knelt down beside his nephew. "Hey, I have to go. I don't think I can handle Temari's nagging after such a long trip. Heh, by the time she realizes I've gone, I'll be half way to Suna."

The little boy raised his eyebrow dubiously. "No you won't, but don't worry, I'll cover for you." He winked and held up his fist. Kankurou punched the fist lightly with his own and stood up. "Neji, Sasuke, let's leave together." The two nodded and left.

"I had better go too. Uncle Shikamaru and Auntie Temari are probably waiting," Aiki said. Naruto nodded and tousled his hair. He turned to Awaji and Tora. "See you in school!" He dashed towards an open window and jumped out. The three shocked Uzumakis ran over to the window and stuck their heads out. Just as Aiki was about to hit a roof below him he created a cushion of air with his tails and landed lightly before jumping down the road below and taking off down the busy street.

"Whoa…" Awaji breathed. "Cool."

There was a knock on the door of the Nara household. Shikamaru answered, his face looking discontent which was his usual expression. "Hn?"

Aiki looked up and grinned. Shikamaru looked as though someone splashed him with cold water. He leaned back slightly to check a calendar hanging by the door. "You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

"Nuh uh. You circled the wrong day, it only takes three days to get here from Suna," Aiki corrected, peering at the calendar himself.

"Nn- FUMIIIII!" Shikamaru shouted to his daughter upstairs.

"WHAT!" came an irritated voice.

Shikamaru's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned. "Don't take that tone with me! You circled the wrong day! Aiki's here!"

"What?" There was the sound of heavy footsteps and she appeared at the top of the steps frowning down at her father. "I didn't circle it! You circled it!"

"No, I told you to circle-Whatever, it doesn't matter. Is Aiki's room ready?"

Fumi yawned as she descended, finally lacing her fingers behind her head. "Yeah. Hey, Aiki, sorry dad is senile. It's really troublesome to have to remind him of stuff all the time. I guess that's what happens to out of date jounin."

Shikamaru dashed across the room with surprising agility. Fumi yelped and tried to escape up the stairs but her shadow was fixed. "Senile, huh? Out of date? Could an out of date, senile jounin do this?" He made her do stupid poses while Aiki watched from the couch, amused.

"Ah, stop it! I'm telling mom!" Fumi shouted as she posed like Gai-sensei.

"Tell her. I don't care."

"MOM!"

Temari heard the cry for help from outside in the garden. She was wrestling with a doe that was trying to eat her carrots. "Shoo, you underfed camel. WHAT!" She snapped. "I. Am…." She grunted as she struggled to push the doe back. "BUSY!"

"DAD IS MAKING ME DO STUPID STUFF!"

"Honestly…" Temari relented and counted her carrots done for. She walked over to a basinet that was resting in the shade of her fan. Her tiny son, only three years of age, was sleeping soundly. "I hope you're the quiet one…" She picked him up and went inside. "WHAT!" She barked as she walked in to see her daughter scowling, finger up each nostril. "Shikamaru, stop that."

Her husband released the jutsu and put his hands in his pockets. "She called me senile," he half pouted. Fumi resisted calling him a whole host of other things she wished to call him and sat down in a dining room chair. She crossed her arms on the table and put her head down to be silently bitter. Temari rolled her eyes at the two of them and put the baby down in his rocker.

"Is that a baby, Aunt Temari?" Aiki questioned.

"Yes, this is little Shikatsuno. He's like his father, lazy and-" She stopped and looked at the boy on her couch. He grinned hard and waved. "AIKI!" She ran over and showered him with hugs and kisses. "You're here early. Where's Kankurou?"

"He left."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. A vein was visible on her brow. "He left?" She repeated. "Without saying good-bye or anything?"

"He said he'll be long gone in case you decide to hunt him down," the little boy assured remembering his promise to his uncle.

Shikamaru smiled. "Ah, he's catching on to you, wife. No use in being a nag anymore."

Fumi rose from her seat and laced her fingers behind her head. "Mmm, smell that hypocrisy, eh, old man?" Shikamaru shot her a look and they stared each other down for a brief moment.

"I better go," Aiki said with a chuckle. "It looks like there's going to be a fight soon."

"Where are you going?" Temari asked, refusing to encourage her family by giving them attention.

The boy thought for a moment. "Konoha's big, right? I need to explore so I don't get lost when school starts. I'll be back soon," he reassured her after catching her worried expression.

"But Aiki… your condition…" Shikamaru and Fumi paused there battle to look at him. Gaara had briefed them completely on the situation. As his caretakers, they had to take the utmost in precautions. If the boy lost control in Konoha, even Naruto would not be able to prevent the tremendous backlash.

"…" The boy looked down. "Hinata-sama checked me over. She said I was fine."

Temari opened her mouth to speak but Fumi ran over to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door. "Well, we aren't hanging around a place where we aren't wanted. Bye!" She shut the door behind them.

"Fumi?" Aiki looked up at her smiling face. "Why did you-"

"I'm not afraid of you or your demon. If Hinata checked you out then you're fine by me," she answered sternly. She stopped and held up a finger to wag. "Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something because of that stupid mother of yours. No matter what, I'll back you up- we're family." Aiki smiled in earnest. "Now get out of here. It'll be embarrassing if my enemies find me babysitting." She gave him a little shove with her foot from behind and winked. "Later!" She disappeared.

Aiki walked the streets trying to take in as much as he could. The smells enticed him but he hadn't carried any money with him. Soon his stomach was complaining every other minute. He stopped in the middle of the street he was walking along and crouched down hugging his stomach. He whimpered slightly. "Maybe I should go back…"

When he stopped to look around he peaked underneath a familiar porch through some gates. He looked up and instantly recognized the red and white fan symbol on the house. He shrank to his puppy form and sniffed up to the gate to investigate, briefly forgetting his hunger. He could hear noises but the front yard was empty of people.

Cautiously, he proceeded on, nose to the ground. He walked around back and yelped as a kunai landed right in front of him. He jumped back and henge'd into his child form in shock. Eight pairs of eyes were on him- six belonged to the Uchiha boys. The others were Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey, Aiki!" Sasuke raised his hand in a slight wave.

A boy about Aiki's age walked up and pulled the kunai out of the ground and bowed. "Sorry, that was mine." Aiki gulped and scuttled backwards. He was still shy around new people, especially those his age. His experiences in Suna told him that in a short span of time they would learn to fear then hate him.

Sasuke noted his discomfort and walked to the edge of the back porch his, feet bare. He had already taken off his uniform and was in a simple blue yukata. Saskuke crouched down, resting his arms on his knees. "We were just training with Sasuga. School's starting soon, you know. Would you like to join us?"

The half-oni looked down ashamed. "I can't. You… What if I…y'know? You'll be mad with me." Aiki avoided using any of his abilities besides changing his form, which was still at some times involuntary.Temari's concern's echoed in him.

A gentle hand rested on his head. He looked up into Sakura's blue eyes and melted. She was behind him smiling serenely. Aiki was never one to resist a pretty face. "It's okay. We wouldn't get mad at you. Besides, if it gets to bad, Sasuke and I will stop it." She eased him up from the ground and dusted off his bottom. Aiki let himself be lead over to the center of the famous Uchiha Six.

Sasuke stood up and crossed his arms, assuming an authoritative role. "Okay, boys, introduce your selves."

The oldest boy had pink hair with black tips, tied into a ponytail. His eyes were closed but he wore a placid and kind smile. "I am Uchiha Mirai. Fifteen."

The second had completely black hair cut very short. He looked bored. "Shobu. Thirteen." he responded shortly.

The third looked exactly like him but had fiercer expression. "Katsu. The same."

The fourth Aiki mistook for a girl at first but his shirt was unbuttoned and he carried himself in a very ungirl manner. "Kuro. Fourteen."

The fifth, about Mokumaru's age, looked more like Sakura with long pink hair that fell around his shoulders. He grinned. "Name's Ogi. A solid twelve," he said with a short bow.

The sixth and final boy looked very much like Sasuke only his hair had a reddish tint and his hair was kept out of his face with two clips at his temples. He wore a short sleeved red and white shirt with the Uchiha family crest on the back and black shorts. "S-Sasuga. I'm eight." He bowed.

Aiki toed the ground. "My name is Sabakuno Aiki…"

Ogi turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Sabaku…no… Like the Kazekage?" Sasuke nodded. "Wow, you're the Kazekage's kid? That's cool. Can you squish people with sand?" Aiki shook his head no. The pink-haired boy looked disappointed.

"Well, let's continuing practicing. Sasuga, why don't you and Aiki fight?" The young boy nodded. The others went to sit on the porch and watch. Sasuga bowed to Aiki and fell back into a fight stance. The Sand child looked uncertain and bit his nail. "Alright… GO!"

Sasuga flipped back. When his hands touched the ground he grabbed a kunai that had been previously imbedded in the earth. He spun and flung the sharp object at Aiki, who closed his eyes tightly and raised a wall of earth. The intake of breath made him open an eye. The point of the weapon was imbedded in the shield and pointing at his shoulder. He instantly dissipated the wall. Sasuga looked at him with morbid disbelief. Even the skeptical twins were surprised. All the attention made Aiki transform and skuttle under the porch.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he squeaked. Ogi flipped his head down to look at Aiki.

He grinned madly, his blue eyes sparkling. "You kidding? That's it, you're fighting me next!" He reached under and grabbed Aiki by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out. "Sasuga is still a kid; this will be his first year too. So he's still got learning to do. I'm not going to be that easy." He held Aiki up. "Let's go." He threw the puppy into the air and jumped up to kick him. Aiki instantly transformed and went over the kick, the two landing simultaneously a few yards apart.

Ogi performed a series of seals and held his index finger up to his mouth. "Katon! Gokakyuu no jutsu!" Taking a deep breath he exhaled a cone of fire. Aiki gasped and raised his earth shield again, closing his eyes. A kick to the back of his head sent him through the dirt all and across the field. Ogi had distracted him and come around from behind. Aiki got to his feet and barely missed getting stomped.

The young Uchiha was a ruthless taijutsu based ninja and surprisingly strong. Aiki looked back at Sasuke guiltily but he couldn't discern anything from his expression. He dodged a series of punches and kicks from Ogi that drove him backwards. Finally one of Ogi's punches missed. He looked down too late. Aiki had transformed and was beneath him. He tried to kick the dog at his feet but in his four-legged form Aiki became more maneuverable and quick. Finally, Aiki was able to get behind his opponent and bit him in bottom. The boy squealed and tried desperately to pull the puppy off but Aiki was determined to keep his grip tight.

"Ah, that's enough," Sasuke called out. Aiki let go and fell to the ground in human form. Ogi rubbed his backside, with a tear in his eye. The two approached the porch.

"That hurt. You bit me really hard."

Aiki frowned. "Sorry…"

"S'okay. It hurts worst when Dad gives me spankings," he grinned guiltily.

"What's spanking?" Aiki inquired.

"What? You've never got a spanking? How come?"

Sasuke rested his chin in his fist looking wryly at his son. "Because some kids are always well behaved. Ogi again looked the guilty party. "Aiki, you're getting strong but don't be so scared of being powerful… If you hesitate, you'll never win."

"Winning not everything," Sakura added. Sasuke looked at her and shrugged. "Aiki, before school starts next week, drop by. I'll make your lunch box."

Aiki tilted his head. "Aunt Temari can make it, can't she?"

Sasuke made a puking motion that made his sons snicker and laugh. Sakura admonished him with a rough tug of his collar. "She's pretty busy with the baby and the deer. So, I volunteered."

"Oh… All right then!" the half-demon yawned. "I like lunch boxes. I…." He yawned again and blinked.

"Ah, tired all ready? You can take a nap here if you want," Sasuke offered.

Aiki shook his head with a smile. "I've still got a lot of Konoha to see and I promised to get back home before night." He turned to Sasuga and bowed. "See you in class?" There was a nervous feeling in his stomach as he tried to assess the boy's expression. Sasuga simply nodded. Slightly dismayed, the boy transformed a final time and ran off. The cop motioned for his sons to resume training.

The air was alive with birds and bugs that flitted from bloom to bloom. The liveliness of the spring quickly rejuvenated the new villager and soon to be ninja. Shopkeepers swept the deepening carpet of pink and white blossoms from their doorsteps but the tree persistently reapplied the petals. Aiki would run and watch the tiny petals dance in his wake. Never did he see such beautiful colors in Sunagakure. Even the air seemed different; crisp and lightly perfumed.

He stopped in front of a flower shop and his eyes went wide. The different colors and shapes of the blooms and dazzled him. He ran up to a bucket of flowers and stuck his nose in. Pollen itched his nose causing him to sneeze violently. He shook his head clear and moved on to another bucket. Everything smelled so good, he thought. A butterfly flitted by his eyes. He gave a short laugh and started to chase it. The dancing blue and white bug thoroughly entranced him to the point that he didn't notice the man in front of him.

Aiki stumbled backwards. He looked up at a tall, round man. His long reddish-brown hair reminded Aiki of some kind of animal pelt. His eyes were small and he had two swirls on his cheeks. Initially, Aiki didn't know what to make of him but before he could run away, the man knelt down and smiled broadly.

"Hey! You must be Shikamaru's nephew. He was right, all of those bracelets and piercings are hard to miss." He noted that the boy was looking at him like a frightened deer. "You don't know me, I guess. But I helped protect Sand from the Twin-Tailed Wolf demon. Glad to finally get to meet you." He put his large hand on Aiki's head and thoroughly mussed the already erratic locks. He cringed slightly under the weight of his hand but still smiled at the kind gesture.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Um, are these your flowers?"

Chouji looked at the watering can in his hand. "Oh no, I'm just helping the wife. Want to help? If I get this done, I can finally have lunch." His stomach made a loud noise that sounded like Akamaru's growling. Aiki giggled until his own stomach began complaining. He had ignored his hunger pains for long enough. "Hehe, you too, eh. Shall we get to work?" Aiki nodded enthusiastically. Chouji handed him a water can and tied on an apron. They began to douse the plants, weaving back and forth until every plant outside was glistening proudly waiting to be sold. They finished not a minute too soon for Chouji, as his stomach grumbled again. The big man sighed.

"Wow, done already? Oh, you had help." A woman with short blonde hair and a long spiky lock falling across her face stood at the door of the shop holding a tray. She put it down on a small table with an umbrella as colorful as the flowers in her shop. "Eat up, Chouji. Lunch just like I promised."

He sat down and pulled apart his chopsticks. "Here I go!" With that he began shoveling food in his mouth as if any second it would disappear-it was a ninja village after all. Just as he was about to finish, he heard growling again. Only this time the growling was coming from Aiki's stomach. He looked down and blushed. "Mmm, wants some of my food?" They looked into his bowl- it was nearly cleaned out. "Oh, uh…"

Aiki waved his hands. "No no, I should be heading home anyway…" Ino dangled a bag of chips in his face unexpectedly. He looked up into her smiling face and grinned dumbly.

"Here, snack on these until you get home. Shikamaru will complain if I just let you go off starving." Aiki took the bag and bowed. "Take care, okay?

Chouji seemed contemplative until he realized what was happening. "Ino! That's my last bag of-" She shot him a wicked look that dared him to continue. He gave a dismayed sighed but motioned for Aiki run along.

Munching on the chips, the small ninja strolled along deciding to cut through the park. Some of the kids were playing tag and couples were strolling under the trees and whispering to each other. He noted a path marked by two stone lanterns, now decorated with flowers. Curiously, Aiki took the detour and walked down the path. It was unremarkable until the end where a large ancient cherry tree stood in an isolated area with a sacred Shinto ward around its trunk.

He walked up to it and rubbed his hand along the cool wood. It was still in bud like an old man taking his time to get where he was going. Aiki sat down under the tree and looked up at it. It was surrounded and protected by a thin bamboo grove and a red fence. He heard something behind him and transformed into a puppy, scamperede behind the tree. He was glad that he did.

A towering girl stood before him and the tree. She sat down in front of the tree, reached behind her back and pulled out a pad and pencil; she seemed to glare at it. Aiki began to shake with fear not sure what to do. She looked like she could eat him thought he had rosy pink cheeks. Her hair was blonde with two locks of hair crossing her face and the rest was pulled back into a small topknot. The sound of pencil scrapping on paper broke the tense silence that Aiki felt. Her hand was a blur as she drew. Aiki thought it was kind of funny at first since her hands looked big enough to easily snap the thin instrument in half.

After sometime, she paused and scrutinized the paper. She ripped it off the pad and tossed it, starting over. When she finished the next one, she again studied it and threw it aside. She repeated it several times until there was a small pile all around her. Finally, she stood up and put her hands on her hips, glaring intensely at the tree. As she approached it, Aiki shrank back behind the tree to further hide him self. She put her hands on the trunk just as Aiki had done. He peeked around the trunk to see her staring intently into the upper branches. He looked up and saw nothing but the gnarled branches of an old sakura tree. He decided that now was the best time to escape. Quietly, he attempted to pad away to the safety of the park. As he reached the pile of papers, curiosity claimed him and he looked down. He was shocked at how skillfully she had drawn the old cherry tree. He looked at each piece of paper. It seemed as though they were all fantastic renditions but why had she thrown them aside?

He saw the giant shadow fall across him. The blood in his veins turned ice cold as he fearfully turned his lupine head. The girl was staring down at him. She reached down and snatched him up while he was gripped in fear. He struggled in her grip when he realized that he was caputrued, briefly contemplating biting her. When she brought him up to her face, he took one look into her blue eyes and struggled more. She sat down cross-legged like she had done before the tree and sat him down in front of her.

"Don't move," she commanded in a surprisingly delicate voice. She again took out her pencil and paper and began sketching furiously. Aiki did as he was told and didn't dare move a muscle. When she had finished, she showed him a picture of himself looking like a slightly dorky confused puppy. He laughed in spite of himself, which sounded to the girl like a series of small barks. Aiki perked up his ears and let his tongue roll out as he barked loudly. "Oh, you want another?" He barked his pleasure. She drew him again. This time he looked delighted. She gave him a warm smile and scratched him under his chin and he pedaled his back leg instinctively and licked her fingers.

"My name is Uribo but everyone calls me 'Uri'. Would you like to be my friend?" Aiki pause to take in the information and barked gleefully. He jumped up and wagged his tails. She laughed and sat him in her lap. "Do you know this tree is older than Konoha? It's the God Sakura. Even when I was just a little kid, I would always come here. It has a lot of wisdom and energy. You just have to ask it kindly to help you. One day…I hope that I can capture that in my drawings… but…" she looked down at the scraps of paper, chewing on her lip. "It's not going so well, is it?"

Aiki took a drawing in his mouth, careful not to puncture or drool on it, and held it up to her. She took it from his mouth and examined it. Uri closed and eye and hmmm'd as she stroked her chin. "Not right…Definitely not right. But I can't tell what's missing…"

"Maybe you have to wait for it to bloom?" She looked down. Sitting before here was human Aiki, examining and different drawing.. She blinked several times in disbelief. "Sorry, I was kind of scared of you so I transformed into that puppy. But this is what I really look like."

"Oh…" She blushed. "I am scary, aren't I?"

He suddenly felt guilty. "Just at first, but you're the last thing from scary now that I talk to you! You're a really good artist… All I draw are stick figures." He picked up another picture and tried to examine both though to him they looked exactly the same and equally good. Uri took it from him and studied it too.

"Well… I guess I'm what you can call talented but really it's just a hobby. If you want," she paused to look at him. "I can teach you to draw?"

"Really! I want to draw a gourd!"

"A gourd? That's a funny thing to want to draw but-" She twirled the pencil in her fingers and winked. "I'll teach you in a snap. First, draw a big circle like this…and then… another circle like this…" The boy watched as she carefully drew the shape of a gourd. She handed the instruction over to him and pulled another pencil from her hip pouch. "You try…"

He stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth and tried to duplicate the picture. He finished with an unnecessary flourish and nodded. His lines were shaky and he added a few details but it was very close. Uri looked it over.

"Good for a first try…Those markings are the same as the ones on your shirt," she said looking at the black markings on his short sand colored sleeves. "Do they mean something?"

"They're on my Dad's gourd," he explained. "I think they look cool."

Uri smiled. "So that explains why you like gourds so much… You're from another village, aren't you?"

Aiki looked surprised. "Yeah, how could you tell? Do I look different?"

"Not really, I've never seen you before. I have a photographic memory, so I know what every single person in Konoha looks like."

"Wow…" They sat together for a while. Aiki gathered up all of her work in a pile and he watched her draw, from memory, people in Konoha. He requested his family members, the Uzumaki family, Kiba and Akamaru. She got every single detail right. He half expected the two pictures of Fumi and Shikamaru to start arguing.

They heard several feet on the path behind them. A thin boy with reddish brown hair spiked backwards smiled wickedly when they came into view. He had the similar red swirls on his cheeks as Uri and Chouji but he definitely did not look as friendly as either. Behind him stood two boys, one with an eye patch and an afro, the other had small circle shades and a small rattail. Aiki recoiled and stood slightly behind Uri after she stood to face them.

Surprisingly, Uri however downcast her eyes and fiddled with the hem of her top in their presence. The wicked boy took a step closer. "Well, well… I knew you'd be here. Pigs like the wilderness after all." The lackeys laughed softly. Uri said nothing. "So…what do we have here?" He picked up the stack of pictures. "You drawing again, Uri-pig?"

She said nothing but instead bit her lip. Aiki stared at her in confused shock. She was easily twice the boy's size but she seemed the most afraid of him. The boy made a hissing noise and glared intensely at her. "I asked you a question. If you know anything, you'll answer me." Uri cowered slightly more and closed her eyes tightly. She shook her head no. "You know what pisses me off more than cowards? LYING PIGS!" Before Aiki new what had happened, Uri went skidding across the area. The boy's leg was still poised in a kick.

Uri coughed up a little blood and struggled to her hands and knees. She wiped her lip with the back of her hand and meekly looked back at her assailant. His face was an emotionless mask. The tension in the air between the two was obvious. The thug put his foot down on the ground. He looked at the pictures in his hand. "Trash…just like you. _Katon_!" The papers caught fire and fell from his hands idly.

"NO!" Aiki yelled. He ran to the save the drawing but the two sidekicks intercepted him. The afro'd one punched his open palm threateningly. The young boy, not even in the academy, clenched his teeth. He didn't want to fight.

"Don't hurt him!" Uri got to her feet and clenched her fist. "He's not involved, Chip!"

The leader turned to look at Aiki. "He's just a small fry, leave him alone." He agreed then added, "But if he gets in the way…I can't guarantee that Saaki and Yuuki will have mercy. They get pretty crazy with such small prey." The two chuckled with they cruel eyes glued on Aiki. Uri approached Chip and bowed her head. "So you're just going to stand there? You don't even fight back," he spat as if the words tasted bad in his mouth. Still she said nothing in her defense. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" He punched her in the stomach then kicked her again as she doubled over in pain. She stumbled back and landed up against the God Sakura.

"URI!" Aiki clenched his fists and growled. Yellow chakra flowed out from him. "Don't you lay another hand on her or I'll kill you!" Saaki and Yuuki looked down at him but something about him made them stay their hands.

Chip turned his head. "You think you've go something? Show me." He put his hands in his pockets. "I'll give you a handicap. I won't even use my hands." Aiki growled and lunged forward. Before he could blink, he was kicked into the fence. He looked through the stars filling his vision; Chip hadn't even moved it seemed. The young half demon struggled to his feet once more.

He ran forward and caught a slight movement but before he had time react he was kicked up into the air. The blue sky greeted him briefly before being kicked across the opposite side of the opening into the opposite fence. The grove of bamboo both broke his fall but the shards of fallen stalks stabbed his sides. His rubbed his head which had gotten a quick whap from a bamboo pool. The world felt like it was swirling.

"Stop! Chip!" Uri got to her feet. She gritted her teeth and looked down. She held back. Aiki got to his feet. "No, don't get up! He'll just keep kicking you around until…"

The two tails behind him flicked dangerously and his wolfen ears pinned against his head. "I hate people like him… They're cruel for no reason and they like to see people suffer. Those are the kind of people I like to kill!" He clapped his hand together. The earth around him bent like a crater. "Chikyuu no Kyu!" A line of earth shot forward and split before encircling Chip's position. Walls of earth burst out to the ground and encapsulated the shocked bully.

The two lackeys fell down trying to get away. "He's nuts!" one exclaimed. Uri watched in amazement.

Aiki grinned, malice across his face as something feral inside him howled. "Are you afraid? In one move, I'll squash you like a bug," he threatened in an icy tone. No one moved, not even Uri. There was laughter from inside the earth cocoon.

It was small at first then grew louder. "I get it now… You're that brat from Sunagakure no Sato. The Kazekage's scummy brat." Aiki tensed. "So you think you can rip an attack off of your Dad and it'll be okay?" The boy didn't answer but made the walls close in tighter as a warning. "You can't kill me. Naruto will kick you out of the village. And everyone will hate the traitor you. You'll start another war." This made Aiki hesitate. In his rage he hadn't considered the gravity of his actions. However, if he could just scare his opponent, surely he'd reconsider his actions. He did not release the jutsu. A crack formed in one of the walls.

"Besides…you can only mimic the jutsu but your technique…" A fist punched through the wall. The fist open and drooped lazily, shaking as Chip chuckled at his own power. "Is full of holes." He burst out of the earth prison, crumbling it's walls, and emerged a little dusty. He smirked and flicked chips of stone and dirt from his shirt and arms. "But…I'll give you this victory. Even though you could never really win against me, you fought and that's where respect comes. But next time we meet…" He looked more severe, his smile gone and hardly a memory. "I won't go easy on you."

He walked off without a single word to his cowering companions, who upon realizing they were being left scrambled to follow, lest they be left with the tiny demon from Suna. Uri sank to her knees when they were gone. In front of her were her burnt pictures, still smoldering. She covered her face and wept softly. Aiki lowered his hands and shuffled over to her. Her tears fell on the blackened paper and broken pencils. His heart was heavy with sorrow for her. He knelt down and put his small hand on her shoulder. She quivered and hurriedly wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry…I got you involved," she sobbed. Aiki didn't respond. He didn't know how. "Ever since we were little, he picks on me… I'm the biggest girl in Konoha so everyone's afraid of me… People call me names; they throw things at me, and make fun of me… And since Chip … Chip told everyone that if they became my friend he'd beat them up. So now, everyone's really scared of me." She wiped her shining blue eyes. "So…I started drawing and…it makes me so happy. To capture life in a brilliant moment, undisturbed was all I needed. I used to think that… if I could draw the God Sakura… the gods would make me pretty and small like a cherry blossom but now I just want it to make me strong. Still, I..I can't do it!" She broke down.

"Uri…"

"It's not fair! Why did I have to be born like this!" She stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Who cares? …Just… stay away from me! I don't ever want to see you again." Uri ran off leaving him and the God Sakura behind. Aiki watched her retreating back.

When the evening was beginning to push the day away, the defeated boy shuffled into the door as dinner was just being put on the table. Shikamaru was bouncing his son on his knee, thought he boy seemed unexcited. He smiled and turned to greet Aiki but noticed the expression on his face and stopped playing with the baby.

"Aiki, is something-"

The boy gave a violent shout and punched the wall, tears falling down his cheek. "I couldn't do a damn thing…"he said through gritted teeth. Temari entered the room quickly, followed by Fumi. "I couldn't do anything! Dad had a demon sealed in him and he could do almost anything. He could protect everyone and even now he's the Kazekage. Even Naruto-sama! So why is it that I'm half demon but I can't save anybody?"

Temari wiped her hands on her apron and approached him. "Aiki, what happened? What are you talking about?"

"CHIP! And…Uri… I was so scared of her at first because…I thought she was so strong but you know what. She's not! She's more afraid than I am. She's weaker than I am… But Chip, that bastard, he just kicked her around like she didn't mean anything! I tried to stop him but… I couldn't even land a blow."

Shikamaru gave a deep sigh and put the baby in his playpen. Shikatsuno immediately grabbed a toy square block and slipped it into its place on a board with shaped empty holes. "Don't get involved, Aiki. It's something that Uri and Chip need to figure out on their own. If we try and force it…it'll just get worse." He put his hands in his pockets and went to the table with a sigh. "Dinner's ready to so let's eat."

Fumi rubbed her arm. "If it means anything, Aiki… I know just how you feel. Uri used to be my friend…but… Chip- She won't even look at me anymore… I wish I could help her but she wants to protect all of us… Uri is the kindest girl in all of Konoha."

"_Wow! You're huge!" A younger Fumi cried, standing over the crouching Uri. The big girl didn't say anything. "Don't look like that. I don't mean anything by it. I bet you're so big because your heart is big, too."_

_Uri looked up hopefully. "Do you think so?"_

"_Yeah, Uncle Chouji is really big and he's nice too. He's your dad right? That must be it then!" Uri smiled and stood up. "My name is Fumi."_

"_Uri…" She bowed meekly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Wow, you're so girly!" Fumi blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm kind of jealous!"_

"Don't get involved, Aiki," Fumi repeated snapping out of her reverie. "It'll just hurt her more if you do." She sat down. The small demon half sighed and went to the stairs, his appetite replaced with a sick feeling in his stomach. Temari watched him silently but didn't try to stop him.

_I'm going to get stronger_, Aiki thought to himself as he pushed the door to his room open. _And I'm going to defeat Chip!_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I didn't expect the response I received from the first chapter. I appreciate all of the comments and help. Shang-san, I'll go back and review the first chapter for the grammar mistakes you pointed out! Thank you. Well, here is the second chapter. Please continue to enjoy this monogatari (tale)!

Some notes. **I am a large fan of language puns and I wanted to have Awaji and Sasuga taunt each other in a different way. Ushi means 'cow' and Make is the conjunctive form of 'makeru' which means 'to lose'. So they're purposefully mispronouncing each other's name.**

* * *

Chapter Two: High Visibility! Super Advanced Sharingan! 

Aiki rolled out of bed with a thunk but he continued to sleep, half-buried under his sheets and pillow. For a few moments he lied that way until the aroma of breakfast wafted in under the door and to his nose. He opened his eyes, sleepily and yawned. He stood up and like a zombie went about cleaning his room. In Suna, he had insisted on sleeping with his father until one night Gaara receive a black eye that was not his normal kind of black eye. After that, he regretfully agreed to move to another bed.

A week had past with no event. Though he checked daily, Uri never returned to the God Sakura and Chip was pleasantly no where to be found. Today, however, was the first day of the Academy and the Suna native would run into new people and possible challenges.

He dressed quickly and walked down the stairs to see Shikamaru already eating and reading the news paper. He never _actually_ read it but he reviewed the puzzles and shogi-master articles thoroughly. Shikatsuno was feeding himself with his fingers. Aiki peered over his high chair and for a second thought he saw the kanji for "tsuno' written in strained carrots but Shikatsuno's face quickly became buried in the plate.

"Shikamaru!" Temari shouted bringing out eggs. "He's doing it again!" Shikamaru peered over his paper at his son and sighed deeply.

"Ah, so much for having a genius in the family," he complained as he grabbed a napkin.

Aiki smirked and began to fix his plate though his mind was on Uri. Today he would seek her out and _something_. Maybe he would draw her a picture. His thoughts were interrupted by Fumi pretending to bite his head from behind which freaked Aiki out since as long as he had been alive, no one's ever bitten him before that wasn't his mother.

"Hey, short stuff. Hey, Shikatsuno," she said cheerily. The baby stared at her blankly. "Why do you have orange stuff in you hair? Well, I gotta go. Training." She grabbed a donut from the table and headed out.

Shikamaru snapped his paper with irritation. "That dress is too short."

"It's the same thing I wore," Temari corrected.

"Yeah, that was too short too. It'll be troublesome if she brings a boy home. Guh, more people to deal with."

His wife rolled her eyes at him and they settled on her nephew. "Sakura's dropped off your bentou box. It's with you things so don't forget to thank her."

"I won't."

"What are you thinking about?"

Aiki slid out of his chair and started grabbing his pack and bentou box. "Nothing. I'll be late." He slipped out quickly to avoid more questioning. Temari frowned in frustration. Gaara and his child thought in the exact same way: too much and only expressed themselves internally.

The roads were already showing signs of life. In Suna, they would be busier since the noonday sun was a murderer to commerce so shops liked to be open much earlier. However, Aiki was quickly becoming comfortable with being in Konoha. He skipped over a bridge and decided jog the last of the way to school, pausing only when he saw a familiar white dog with his head buried in a large bowl. He ran over and knelt down. "Hello, Uncle Akamaru. What are you doing?"

"Waiting. This is the Inuzuka animal hospital. Time for my yearly check-up, you know." He yawned displaying his sharp teeth. Aiki made an 'oh' sound and cupped his chin in his hands. "What about you?"

"It's the first day of school."

"Ah! Good luck! Don't sweat it, school's easy. Never had to do any tests."

"That's 'cause you're a dog, Uncle Akamaru … " Aiki reminded him.

Akamaru considered this. "Yeah, I guess so." He dipped his large head down and began to eat from his bowl.

Aiki sniffed it curiously. It smelled delicious, he thought, but it looked a little unappetizing. "What's that?"

"Special Inuzuka mix! It's guaranteed to make your dog smarter, faster, stronger, and shinier! Secret formula," he said in a voice typical of a commercial.

The boy closed one eye in thought. With something like that, he might be able to match Chip's speed and power. It was tempting. "Is it better than this?" He opened his lunchbox to Akamaru. The dog's eyes widened and his mouth watered. It had rolled fried eggs, sushi, stewed vegetables, pickled plum, rice, and finger sandwiches, all neatly arranged.

"Aaaaah, it's definitely better than that stuff," he answered slyly. "But since it's your first day, I'll trade you. But you have to keep it a secret." Aiki nodded dutifully and shook Akamaru's paw. The deal was made.

Abandoning his lunch to the ninken, Aiki picked up the bowl and buried his face in it. The food was indeed delightful in spite of his appearance. Aiki could almost _feel _ his power increasing. They were both so caught up in eating that they didn't notice Kiba approaching, hands in pockets. The jounin took one look at the spectacle and knew what happened.

"Oy! Akamaru!" he barked. "What are you doing?"

The guilty dog looked up and tried to smile innocently. "Ah… It's Aiki's first day you see, and he …" A lie wouldn't come fast enough.

Aiki ran his forearm across his lips though food still clung to his cheeks. "I want to be bigger, smarter, and shinier than all the other kids and I want to become stronger so I can protect someone."

Kiba scowled and crossed his scarred arms across his chest. The dog food was no danger to humans, much less a wolf demon-half child. "You really ought to be ashamed of yourself…" Akamaru laughed guiltily. "Come on Aiki, you're already late for school."

They school bell had rung sometime ago and the school yard was devoid of students. Inside, the strong voices of the teachers could be heard coming from the classrooms, though for the most part the halls were also empty. It was the emptiness that made Aiki fell uncomfortable. Kiba lead him strongly towards a room he had been to hundreds of times as a child. He slid the door open and bowed before entering. Iruka had already begun calling roll when Aiki entered behind Kiba. "Kiba!" the teacher exclaimed. "Long time no see. "

"Iruka-sensei." He bowed slightly to his old teacher. Iruka was going gray at his temples but he still had the same kind face as always, though a few new wrinkles had formed by his eyes. "I found this little guy on my way. Go easy on him for being tardy he got caught up with some shady dealings." Aiki put his finger to his lip and looked down to the ground with guilt. His first day and he was late and caught in an 'illegal' trade. Iruka dismissed the matter with a wave of his clipboard.

"I'm just now finishing. It's good timing since I can formally introduce him to the class." Kiba nudged Aiki forward. The boy shuffled over beside the man with the scar across his nose. The other students watched intently, curious about the boy escorted by a jounin to class.

"Students," Iruka began, "this is our exchange student Sabakuno Aiki. He's from, as his name suggests, Sunagakure no Sato. Say 'Hello'" The students all chorused a monotone hello.

"YOOOOOOO!" someone yelled. "Aiki!" Everyone turned to see Uzumaki Awaji standing in his seat and waving. "Sit by us!" He pointed to his sister, Tora, who was smiling and waved back.

Another boy suddenly stood. "Don't sit by him! Sit by me!" It was Sasuga. This surprised Aiki, who was convinced that the youngest Uchiha didn't like him at all.

Awaji frowned. "Forget that Uchiha kid! He's bad news, I'll teach you the ropes."

"No, you won't," Sasuga scoffed. "He'll just get you in trouble."

"_USHIHA_!"

"_UZUMAKE_!"

"That's enough you two!" Iruka interrupted. He glared down at his clipboard. "Aiki, you can sit by Aburame…Kumo." He pointed to a boy with bushy black hair, black shades, and a long black vest with a high collar that covered his mouth. Aiki stared at him as if _he_ were a demon. A spider crawled from behind his shades and skittered into his ear as if to confirm the boy's prediction. He went pale but scuttled over to his seat obediently. Kumo paid him no attention.

Kiba smirked. "That Uchiha kid and Awaji are just like Sasuke and Naruto, huh?"

"Yeah… Good times," Iruka said with a mix of humor and irritation.

"Well, I gotta get going. Promised sis I'd help her whelp some pups. Take it easy." Iruka nodded as his former student left.

The lesson of the day was history; learning about Konoha's history, ancient ninja history, history about Fire Country, history about history… Aiki tried to obediently pay attention but he almost hit his head on the table as he dozed off. He shook his head and watched the board again. Iruka wrote down another date. Aiki copied it, another name, copied, another place, copied. A stiff wind blew in and the demon-half could smell the freshly clipped grass. _Rule number one: if your teacher is Iruka, skipping will be a breeze, so hope you get lucky,_ Fumi had told him one day as she sharpened a kunai.

Aiki looked over to the window and saw Awaji disappearing. Tora was also gone. He perked up and looked around; half the class was dozing off and Iruka was obliviously writing on the board as he lectured. Aiki ventured to look at Kumo. The boy hadn't taken his hands out of his pockets since the beginning of class. His notebook was empty and his breathing slow. Aiki decided he had been asleep since the beginning. He ducked down under his desk and turned into a puppy. He scuttled past Kumo's feet and a couple of others before reaching the first aisle. He dashed across and paused under the desk. He panted but no one noticed the little brown blur.

More confident now, he continued to cross to the last aisle before the seats next to the window. He was almost there when a foot rose up and barred his path. He paused, heart skipping a beat, and tried to go under it but it dropped. He looked up at the child it belonged to. Sasuga had his arms draped behind his chair, staring down at Aiki with a disapproving look. He bent down, looking at the puppy.

"What are you doing? You'll get in trouble," he whispered as quietly as possible. Aiki dropped his ears and looked pitiful. Sasuga sighed and scratched him behind the ears but then he picked him up and stood, giving Aiki a heartattack. "Iruka-sensei? My dog followed me to school, is it okay if I take him home real quick?" he lied innocently.

"Hm? How did he get in here?" Iruka smiled. "Sure, just come right back..." Sasuga nodded, vacated his seat and walked right out the door with Aiki. Once down the hall, he put his friend down.

Aiki transformed back into his human state on the floor. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Let's get out of here," He said with a grin and helped him to his feet. They took off together and soon found themselves in the sun and wind. Aiki immediately stretched his entire body.

Sasuga shielded his eyes from the sun. "It's almost noon… My brother should be at the Hyuuga's training. Want to watch?"

"Why is he at the Hyuuga's. Doesn't he have to go to school?"

"Yeah but… Mirai was born different." Sasuga looked at his feet as the walked and frowned. The subject seemed to make him uncomfortable. "Mirai has a super advanced sharingan," he began to explain. "He can't see like normal people. He can only see things that have chakra. So he keeps his eyes closed. But even when they're closed he can sense changes in chakra and he knows what your next move is before you do… Unlike the normal sharingan it can see chakra within the body. But unlike the Byakugan is can 'read' chakra and predict. Everyone was really excited when he was born and a fight kind of broke out between the Hyuuga clan and my dad.

"Everyone said that Mirai should go to the Hyuuga house because that's where his powers would develop better. But Dad didn't want that to happen since Mirai was his first-born… But in the end, they settled everything and instead of going to the academy like the rest of us, Mirai gets to train with the elder Hyuuga. It's a big deal."

Aiki listened carefully. He had no idea that there existed people that powerful. There were a few blood line limits in his village but he never associated with any of the people there. It was exciting to run into one so soon. "Do you think he could beat me?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Huh? Oh, definitely. He can beat all of use in less than 5 minutes, hand-to-hand. You'd be like nothing." They arrived at the Hyuuga compound. The houses were of multiple stories with elaborate architecture. The lawns were carefully manicured and the gardens didn't have a flower or stone out of place. It was picturesque but the lack of flaw almost made it seem uninviting.

The Suna native's jaw dropped. "This place is huge! I think it's bigger than my house! And I'm the son of the Kazekage."

Sasuga nodded and started to climb a large willow just outside the property. "Yeah, they're totally rich. They don't even have to do missions anymore, I bet." Aiki followed Sasuga up the tree and across a few branches to a training ground below. Neji was watching his uncle who was standing behind a straw stuffed dummy, barking out commands and advice. Mirai was sweating in the heat, eyes still closed.

"Again. Attack the six critical points." Mirai didn't move, his head was dropped down as though he were looking at the dirt. "Uchiha."

"My eyes…" Mira's soft voice was strained. "My eyes hurt…"

Neji narrowed his eyes and looked at his uncle, for whom he had great respect. "Hiashi-sama…"

"I know… One more time, Uchiha. In the chuunin exam, your enemy will not wait for you to recover. You must build endurance." Hiashi bowed his head. "Again, or I will make you do it twice," he threatened.

Mirai opened his eyes. They were almost completely white with a black spinning circle around the pupil. The pupil expanded contracted and shook as if it was focusing and taking in everything. Pools of red seeped from his lids and ran down his face as blood tears. Finally the pupil stopped the targets acquired. Mirai dashed forward and hit the dummy's neck, shoulders, check, belly, and head. He collapsed on the ground and covered his eyes.

"That's enough," Hiashi conceded. He motioned for Neji to bring him a bucket on the porch. Inside were rags that Hiashi applied to Mirai's eyes like bandages. Blood mingled with the cold water and began to stain the white cloth pink.

Neji helped the boy up and almost carried him over to the porch to sit and rest. Mirai rolled over to his side and curled up to stop the uneasiness in his chest and stomach. The two Hyuuga men walked to just the dummy. "A byakugan that's constantly on. A sharingan that continues to spin…", Neji began. "It's a constant drain on his chakra."

"Indeed. If he can't turn it off, he'll be severely limited in battle. As good as a fighter he is, he can only fight for five minutes before his strength begins to deteriorate. The chakra necessary to run that kind of eye… I'm surprised he's lived with it until now." They were silent.

"Do you think he'll make it to chuunin?" Neji asked.

"In time, he could eventually get lucky, but he'll never make it as a ninja. He's not the link between the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan…" Hiashi sighed deeply and walked over to the porch to tend to Mirai. Neji remained behind for second. He looked up at the willow and narrowed his eyes.

The two boys pinned themselves against the opposite side of trunk, holding their breaths, cold sweat beading up on the foreheads. They didn't dare move a muscle, even to blink lest Neji's Byakugan catch it. Eventually, Neji moved away from the training ground and left the Hyuuga compound all together. The boys let out a relieved breath and immediately descended the tree. They went to a nearby park and sat under a budding tree.

"Did you hear that?" Sasuga moaned. "They don't think Mirai is the link…"

Aiki looked at his friend. The Uchiha boy's face was filled with concern. "So what? Doesn't that mean he can stop training so hard?"

Sasuga ignored Aiki's silly question and watched and ant crawl over his toes, searching for food. "They don't even think he'll become a shinobi…"

"So wha-"

"Don't you get it!" Sasuga snapped. His eyes welled up with tears as he hopped off the bench. "Becoming a shinobi is everything to my big brother. Everyday he has to endure that terrible kind of pain all because he wants to make Dad proud…" He balled up his fist. "A lot is riding on Mirai…After all that's happened, he was going to bring honor and prestige back to our clan but… But if he can't even become a ninja, then what good is he? What good is that stupid eye!" Sasuga turned and ran off. Aiki reached out weakly to stop him but he knew that even if he could stop him, he wouldn't know what to say after that.

Neji sighed from his post behind a tree. Aiki turned sharply, mouth open to speak but he simply closed his mouth and looked down ashamed. "I guess you knew we where there after all."

"It'll take more years of training than just half a day of skipped class to pull one over on me," he answered. "… What you two heard today…" He stopped to reconsider his words. "Don't count Mirai out just yet. He's working really hard and no matter what Hiashi says, I'm going to continue believing in him and you should too. His fate is not yet written…It'll be what he makes of it…" Neji put his hands in his pockets and walked past Aiki. "Oh…and if I'll catch you skipping class again… I'll arrest you for truancy. Good-bye." Aiki swallowed and hurried back to catch what was left of school

Sasuga didn't returned to the academy, so Aiki assumed that he went home. At recess he hung out with the Uzumaki kids, who also reported getting caught by a police officer at Ichiraku ramen. Class ended for the day and everyone piled out of the building to walk home. Hinata arrived to pick up her children. Tora hugged her mother tightly, though Awaji had already ran ahead and was headed for Ichiraku, sure that his father was there eating his fill of ramen, a passion past down from parent to children. The wife of the Hokage looked away from her daughter and rested her eyes on Aiki. The boy was staring at the swing attached to the old tree. Sasuga was sitting on it, looking despondent.

"Tora, go find you father. He's probably at 'you-know-where-' since it's lunch time. I'll meet up with you soon." She kissed her daughter between her pigtails. She skipped off. Tora was gentle like her mother but as a child of an Uzumaki she had her fair share of rambunctious behavior. Hinata clasped her hands behind her and watched her daughter disappear beyond the school grounds. When she was gone, she turned her attention to Aiki. The boy hadn't changed his position an inch.

Quietly, Hinata stood beside Aiki for a while before she bent down to talk. "He looks very upset..." His red head bobbed up and down in a slow nod. "Do you know why?" Again he nodded.

"Hyuuga-sama said that Mirai might not be the link between the Sharingan and the Byakugan..." He paused for a moment. "He also said that Mirai could never be a shinobi... Now, Sasuga is worried."

This wasn't the first that Hinata had heard about Mirai's condition. She treated him several times when his eyes were struggling to recover after a few tough practices. She complained to her father that he might be pushing him too hard but Hiashi assured her that he knew what he was doing. Recently, the rumor of Mirai's eye failing reached her ears. Naruto was probably as upset at Sasuke was; both desperately wanted something to light the darkened history of the Uchiha.

"I see," Hinata said. "I think that everyone is jumping to conclusions. Mirai is still young and still in training...Did you know that Naruto couldn't perform the bunshin no jutsu for a long time?" Aiki shook his head 'no'. "And did you also know that Naruto was the very last student in our class? No one believed that he could be a ninja either." This caused a surprised expression from Aiki.

"But he's the Hokage now and he saved my Dad's life."

"Even still, no one believed in Naruto...except for me. I always believed in him." Hinata smiled. "Don't give up so easily. Why don't you head home? I'm sure Sasuga will forget all about this later." Aiki nodded though he gave Sasuga one final worried glance before he followed Hinata through the gate.

Sasuga watched Hinata and Aiki talk. He knew that he was worrying his new friend but he was torn inside. He remembered how everyone looked up to Mirai and praised him for being a genius. Everyone talked about his 'Super Advanced Sharingan' eye and so much hope for the Uchiha clan spread. He also remembered the arguments his father often had with some of the Hyuuga about whether or not Mirai belonged in the House of Hyuuga or the House of Uchiha.

"_You understand how important this is to both of our families, Sasuke," came Neji's voice. Sasuga was sitting in the hallway. He could see the silhouettes of the people in the room through the shoji in front of him. It was late at night and he should have been in bed but he couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk. That's when he became distracted by the elevated voices of the adults._

"_I understand, Neji, you know I do. But he's MY son. I don't care if he's the link or not, he was born an Uchiha and shall remain that way. You can't just expect that you have rights because it involves your Byakugan!"_

_Neji sighed and Sasuga saw him bow his head. The next voice was not his. "Your clan is broken. A lot of the knowledge the Uchiha once had is lost. We however have the skills to make him a great shinobi." The voice was older but still strong. _

"_Don't be so selfish, think of the boy!" It was an old woman, her voice was scratchy and demanding. Instantly, Sasuga imagined the stories of old witches that changed children into candy or animals._

_Sakura stood up quickly. "I know I don't come from a limited bloodline family so maybe some of the gravity here is a little lost but right now Sasuke is working very hard to return prestige to the Uchiha name. What would it look like if he let the Hyuuga walk all over him! And I'm his mother, don't _I_ have any say!"_

_Sasuke put his hand on her leg. "Sit down, Sakura It's all right."_

"_How can you say that? I want them out of the house. Neji! You work with Sasuke, how could you be a part of this? You know how important family is to us."_

"_It's not all my choice. I do want to see Mirai's talent completely develop but I also understand your point of view" He sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his hand. He stood up and approached the screen, then turned back to the debaters. "...It's late...This can wait for another day, can't it?"_

_The screen door opened. Neji looked at the boy sitting in the hallway with the dumbfounded expression. Sasuga panicked at being caught. He stood up and pinned his back against the wall. "You-Your going to take big brother away? If you take him away, what if he forgets about us and about being an Uchiha! I don't want that!" His eyes burned and tears pooled under his eyes. The adults looked to each other with concern._

_Neji reached over and cupped the boys face in his hand. "No one's taking anyone. You've heard a lot and you're too young to understand..." He got to his feet and picked Sasuga up in his arms. "You should go to bed or you'll be in a bad mood in the morning."_

"Uncle Neji..." Sasuga whispered. He was always kind to the Uchihas. He slid off of the swing; it rocked back and forth lazily as he walked away.

Minutes turned into an hour and the sun was still blaring down. The wind kept the ninja village cool but still Sasuga sought refuge in the shade. He sank to his bottom in the middle of the forest outside of Konoha. He didn't know where he was walking but he didn't care. Anywhere but Konoha seemed appropriate. He picked up a stick somewhere along the way and starting swinging it at the tall weeds. A distant noise surprised him. It sounded like a small cart pushing through the forest. Sasuga squinted, unnecessarily putting his hand above his eyes. He couldn't see a thing beyond all of the brush. He stood up and sighed, closing his eyes...When he opened them, they were white with a swirling sharingan and dancing pupil.

His vision blurred as it seemed to adjust its focus. The trees, the insects, the birds, everything was alive around him but something much larger was in the distance. When it settled he was staring at a large boar heading for him. He closed his eyes and rubbed them. When he opened them again his vision was still a blurry myriad of chakra, unfocused. Realizing he didn't have time to worry about seeing properly, he stumbled away trying to make sense of the mass of foggy colors. Though he stumbled a few times he managed to keep a safe distance from the boar but it was closing in on him. He could hear the sound of moving water and realized that he must be close to the river. If he could cross it then he would be safe from the boar.

He came to an open field by the river. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them. He could feel the puffiness around his eyes as the blood vessels pulsed and throbbed. He opened his eyes and tried to focus. The river rushed towards him and he could see into it. Fish swam obliviously in the moving water. A crayfish ducked into its den when a carp floated by. He heard something behind him. It snorted and thumped its hooved foot on the ground. The boar had followed him all the way to the river. He turned around but fell down. He looked into the air, he could see into the clouds.

Sasuga always knew that he also held the advanced sharingan eye but unlike Mirai he could turn his on and off . However, it seemed that now it would be his undoing. _I can't see with my eyes open! I have to get out of here...I have to use my other senses._ He stood up and ran for the river with the boar in hot pursuit. He could feel the vibrations of the charging pig and they almost unbalanced him. At the edge of the river, Sasuga lept. The air flew around him and when his food hit the other bank he relaxed but in that moment his foot slipped. He fell back into the water and hit his head on a stone.

Everything went black.

Sasuga felt something wet against his cheek. He tried to open his eyes but he could feel the strain of the Sharingan so he closed them but he could feel a familiar chakra near him however it was strange. It was stronger fiercer, he open his eyes a small way and saw a gigantic mass of yellow chakra and closed them again. Something licked his face and he opened them once more, a smaller form of the same chakra, whimpering at him and licking his face back into consciouness. "A-Aiki?" He sat up and held his head. It felt like a turban had been wrapped around his skull. "What happened?"

His friend transformed and helped him sit up gingerly."You almost died but I saved you. I came back to the playground but you left. I tracked you this far and found you just as you fell. So, I killed the pig and saved you!"

Sasuga nearly choked. "You...but...HOW? That boar was huge!"

"Well, I am half demon you know," Aiki answered a matter-of-factly. He pointed to the boar lying cross-eyed behind him. "I'm gonna take it home and eat it."

"Y...You're a demon?" The expression on Sasuga's face was unmistakable; he was afraid. That must have been the gigantic yellow chakra that he had seen just moments before. Aiki reached out to his friend but his efforts made him recoil instead. He put his hand down and stood up.

"I thought you knew...I-I'm sorry." Pained, Aiki started to leave. It seemed that no one had told the truth about what he truly was. He felt a hand on his arm. Sasuga held on to him though his eyes were still closed. "Sasuga?..."

"I guess we both have secrets...I'm sorry I got scared it just that..." He tightened his shut eyes for a moment then opened them to reveal the spinning Sharingan, the blood vessels in his eyes pulsing. "I have it too and I can't turn it off now."

Aiki gasped. "Then...that's why you were so upset. The Hyuuga will take you and you might not become a shinobi either. It wasn't about Mirai at all... Sasuga..." The oldest and youngest Uchiha cursed with the same eyes. Were their fates the same? "No!" His sudden exclamation startled the other boy. "Don't give up so easily. You're hurt. I wrapped my sash around your head but I still think you should see a doctor. Auntie Hinata will help." Sasuga felt Aiki pull him forward. "Get on my back." He wrapped his arms around Aiki's neck, though he was the smaller boy, he firmly held Sasuga's legs under the knees.

"Aren't I too heavy? I mean, heck, you're shorter than me and that's pretty amazing." This comment made Aiki grateful that Sasuga couldn't see. He scowled but forced a smile. Kankurou and Mokumaru were always teasing both Gaara and him about their stature. In which, they usually tag teamed chasing them with sand or dirt.

"No, no. I'm a lot stronger than I look." He took a few tentative steps forward. The muscles in his legs were tense but they held him. "Okay, hold on." Pumping his short legs, he sped into a swift jog back to wards Konoha.

Neji sat with Hinata in the garden she established at the Hokage's home. She filled her cousin's cup with green tea and sat back down. If someone had said to her that one day she would be the wife of the Hokage, or even just Naruto, and drinking tea with Neji while they had a nice conversation, she would have probably fainted from the shock. Now, it happened whenever Neji had the free time to spare. Between being an officer part-time and his normal ninja missions he barely could fit in being a decent father to his two children, Yue and Tenmai.

"I don't know how you manage to raise three children and manage a husband," he commented. He raised the cups to his lip and gazed at her with one eye. "Or should I just count Naruto as one of the kids?"

She chuckled. "I don't know how to answer that. In a day, it can be a little bit of both." Her face changed a little. "Something's bothering you."

"It's this whole thing between our clan and the Uchiha. Hiashi pushes that boy everyday to his limit and Mirai works so hard believing that he's doing the right thing but..." He paused and stared into the pale green water.

The sounds of panting and running put a stop to their conversation. Aiki with Sasuga on his back stopped on the stone path. " Aunt Hinata! Help..." He took one look at Neji and pursed his lips. He stepped back defensively, staring at the man as if he were about to pounce on them.

"Aiki, what's wrong with Sasuga-kun? Is he hurt?"

The small boy felt his friend's hold tighten. "I can tell Neji's here. I can feel his chakra," Sasuga whispered. "Don't let him get me! I don't want to stop being an Uchiha."

"Aiki?" Hinata stood up from her seat. Neji was staring at them but his expression revealed nothing. Hinata looked between her cousin and the boys. Aiki's eyes were filled with distrust and fear. Sasuga indeed looked wounded. Judging by the sash around his head something happened. But why were they behaving so awkwardly? Neji would never put a hand on or say an unkind word to those children.

Neji stood up and took a step towards the boys. Aiki immediately changed his demeanor. Sasuga was surprised to sense the body beneath him begin to surge with power. He felt the wolfen ears against his face, tickling his cheeks. Aiki was changing form. The smaller boy pinned his ears back and growled threateningly at Neji.

"Aiki!" Hinata exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? Neji is your friend!"

"He's a Hyuuga!" the boy snapped. He tightened his hold on Sasuga's legs. "But Sasuga is not. He's not! He's an Uchiha just like Uncle Sasuke and you can't take that away from. I won't let you." He took a step back. He was going to run for it. "Me and him...We're going to become ninja no matter what. We'll do it and we won't sacrifice a thing!" He flicked his tails. The small tornado that he created propelled him to the top of the wall. The weight of Sasuga on his back caused him to fall to his knee, unsteady but he didn't fall. Neji and Hinata both looked surprised by his speed. Neji clenched his jaw and jumped up to the wall.

He stared at them but didn't say anything. Aiki tensed his muscles and jumped off the wall and hit the ground running. Sasuga held on tightly. "Where are we going?"

"I dunno yet but anywhere but back there is good."

Hinata stood beside Neji on the wall. Both of them were using their byakugan to watch the boys. "What was that all about?"

Neji sighed. "Not sure but I might have an idea. Come on before they get into trouble."

When the two young students finally stopped, Sasuga could feel wind all around him though below him was hard spiky rock. "Where are we?" He could hear Aiki breathing heavily. He had used a lot of chakra enhancing his speed with wind.

"We're on the mountain. On top of the First's head," he answered between labored breaths. "They'll never think to look for us up here."

Sasuga smiled. "I can't believe you made it all the way up here. But we can't stay up here forever… Thank you, Aiki."

"Don't mention it. You're my friend so I'm going to protect you no matter what. I'll never let the Hyuuga have you."

"It's not your problem though. You're not even from Konoha."

Aiki flopped down on his back and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Well...I guess since I'm half wolf, it's kinda like you're in my pack. So, in a way, that makes us brothers. And since we're brothers then you're family. And since you're family... I have to protect you." Sasuga didn't respond. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared out over the rooftops and wires of the Hidden Leaf village. Chakra milled around. At one time those lights were faces and people. He may never seem them again. It was in some ways worst the being blind, he thought.

Both of the boys were too distracted to notice Hinata and Neji coming up behind them. The two high level ninja grabbed the boys and hefted them off the ground with ease and speed. Aiki tried to escape but Hinata had him tightly in her grasp. Sasuga struggled against the headlock Neji put him in but couldn't escape. The captives were taken off the mountain face and to the flat land on top. There they were carefully released but still under guard.

"Don't run off like that," Hinata scolded. "And what's going on? You've made me worried." Neither of the boys spoke a word. The boy from Sand crossed his arms defensively and looked at the ground. The boy from Leaf put his hands in his pockets and bowed his head as well. Hinata sighed and looked to Neji for guidance.

"Sasuga... You have the Super Advanced Sharingan, don't you?" Neji crossed his arms ignoring the surprised expressions he received. "... Don't be afraid to tell me or Hinata. The whole business with this rivalry between our clans is stupid. I'm not going to tell anyone that you have it but, if you want..." he said quietly. "I'll train you and Mirai to become the best ninja this village has ever seen. It'll be our little secret."

"But won't Hiashi-sama-" Sasuga trailed off, unsure of what Hiashi or the elders would do.

Neji smirked. "The Byakugan has a flaw. It won't look where it's not told too. So...if you don't tell him and I don't tell him...He'll never know to look will he?"

"But Sasuga can't turn it off," Aiki interjected. "Everyone will notice that his eyes have changed."

"Not necessarily," Hinata spoke up. She walked over to Sasuga and put her hands on his temples. "Sasuga wasn't born with the eye activated, he's also turned them on and off before. He knows how, he just needs to relax. Close your eyes. I'll help you." Sasuga did as he was told. He could feel chakra flowing into his eyes aided by Hinata. He could then feel the chakra retreat. When it stopped he ventured to open his eyes. He could see the light lavender of Hinata's kimono. His vision focused and everything was back to normal.

"You did it!" The boy sighed with relief.

Hinata began to remove the makeshift bandage and examined the bump on Sasuga's head. "I didn't do anything. I just helped you calm down enough to do it yourself." She stood up and put her hands in her sleeves. "It's just a little bump but it'll hurt for a few days, nothing too dangerous. Well, it's getting late and you boys better get home before you get into trouble."

"Sasuga, everyday after school, meet me at the training grounds," Neji commanded in his most authoritative voice. Sasuga straightened up and saluted him. This made officer smile. Aiki laughed at the action but regretted it when severe eyes were turned on him. "And you..."

"Me?"

"You've been skipping class with Awaji and Tora, haven't you?" Aiki _and _Hinata looked at him with guilty shock. "I told you if I caught you ever again, I'd arrest you. No more or... I'll tell Gaara. My Byakugan is on you, Sabakuno Aiki-sama." Aiki straightened as well and saluted Neji, sweat beginning to form across his brow. Neji gave a short scoff and walked away.

Hinata sighed and walked off to find her two children and possibly their father. Sasuga looked at Aiki and he looked back. Both grinned and lightly punched each other's fist in a subtle victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for you continued support. Here is the third chapter, one that I hope is full of action and is interesting. Sorry for not updating but Fanfictions to a back seat to school! I hope to have this one updated AT LEAST once a week on MONDAY. Keep a look out for it and my other stories.

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3: Uri's Sacrifice. A Sad Farewell to Konoha.

Aiki watched a leaf flutter down to the ground. When it started on the tree it was a brilliant green yet as it fell, the leaf slowly turned to a golden yellow, then orange, until it hit the ground a vibrant red, the edges already turning brittle and brown. That is how quickly the Sand native felt the year had gone. Though much had happened during the year it was nearly time for him to return to Sunagakure no Sato and to his father.

Everyone was running around the classroom, talking and laughing while they had classmates answer a questionnaire. The point of the activity was to learn as much as you could about your possible opponents as a ninja would have to do. Aiki stood alone, content to watch the dying leaves dance to the ground and make a pattern of farewell.

A light hand touched his shoulder. He turned and was met with Tora's light eyes. She blushed slightly but smiled and grabbed his wrist. "Come on and answer some questions for me."

"Uh, okay." He answered letting himself be dragged to a seat.

"First things first, what's your name?" She pulled out a pencil with a grinning fox topper.

"Aiki."

Tora scribbled down his name with a smirk. "Where are you from and when were you born?"

Aiki considered the question for a second. He couldn't remember clearly where he was born but he new where he would have liked to have been born and raised. "Sunagakure and I was born March 26."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Inuzuka Special Mix!" He answered gleefully.

Tora blinked, her face falling in a mix of disgust and surprise. "Isn't that…Isn't that dog food?" Aiki nodded not seeing anything peculiar about his tastes in food. Kankurou was constantly displaying his disturbance at Aiki's love for Temari's cooking so any reactions to his culinary delights did not surprised him. "Uh, right… So…What-" Tora paused and chewed on her pencil topper thoughtfully. She looked down at her sandals and back up at Aiki. The blush on her cheeks brightened but Aiki was, thankfully, oblivious to the change. "So what kind of girls do you like?"

"Girls that I like? Hmmm…" He looked up at the ceiling and leaned back a little. "I like a girl that has long hair…" Tora tugged and her lengthy pigtails self-consciously. " She should be nice, too." She contained a giggle. "And … she should be talented. So I guess what I'm saying is…" he looked at Tora and grinned. Tora smiled back bashfully. "I guess what I'm saying is that I like a girl like Uri!" The young girl stared at him. He didn't see her hands tensing up into fists.

The next thing that happened did so so quickly that Aiki was suddenly staring at the ceiling, a knot forming on the side of his head, and not knowing why. He sat up and saw Tora storming off. She turned at the doorway and gave him a fierce before she slammed the door. Everyone stared at Aiki and the door, stunned.

Sasuga and Awaji quickly hurried over and helped their friend to his feet. Awaji grinned. "She whapped you good! What did you say to her?"

"Nothing! Honest." Aiki's round face crumpled in confusion as he tried to recall what he could have said that would make Tora angry at him. "She asked me what kind of girl I liked and I said Uri, then she hit me." Awaji couldn't stifle his laughter and doubled over.

Shrugging, Sasuga dismissed the whole ordeal. "They're Uzumakis. Don't try to understand them." But Aiki did try and it made his head hurt.

Together, Aiki and Sasuga completed the activity and waited patiently for lunch and recess. Aiki looked over to Sasuga, wondering idly how his training sessions with Neji were going. There was a noticeable difference in how Sasuga carried himself, even within the first week of training the Uchiha began to show his strength. He reminded Aiki a lot of himself, slightly meek and afraid of what he was capable of. Now, he participated in every activity with confidence. It made his half-demon friend a little envious but that was buried by happiness for him.

Sasuga caught Aiki's expression and grinned. A few non-spoken words were passed and then Aiki looked up at Awaji and Tora. Tora was paying attention, occasionally writing notes, while Awaji dosed beside her. Though she was a full year younger than her brother, she was much sharper and probably the only reason Awaji didn't fail completely. After she stormed out, Aiki was afraid that she hated him but when she returned she staunchly refused to talk about what had happened. Awaji made some comment about it being her time of the month but a headlock silenced him quickly. Sometimes she was calm like a lake and other times she was a furious as a tsunami. She was also kind of cute Aiki, surmised thinking about _all_ the girls he fancied though he preferred older girls

Tora turned to him and gave him a strange look. He tilted his head in a canine fashion. She pointed to him and mouthed "You're in trouble". Aiki turned his head and looked right into Iruka's disapproving eyes.

"Iruka-sensei?" It didn't register what was going on for a few seconds. "Ah! Sorry!"

"No flirting in class!" Iruka ordered loudly. All of the girls started giggling and the boys looked slightly disgusted, though they planned to tease him later. Tora turned bright red. Iruka turned away and went back to teaching.

At lunch, Aiki sat outside next to Sasuga. "Oh man, I'm so embarrassed! I wasn't flirting!" Aiki complained, shoving a boiled piece of octopus in his mouth.

"You should have been paying attention, lover boy."

Aiki ignored him. "Hey, how's training with Neji-sama going?"

Sasuga sucked on the end of his chopsticks in thought. "It's really hard. He focuses on Mirai most of the time but I'm beginning to understand my eye. I'm kind of like a walking camera," he explained.

Aiki looked off into the distance. Sitting across the school yard was Uri. He remembered she could remember everything in Konoha in vivid detail. "Oi, Aiki?" Sasuga wrapped his friend on the head with opposite end of his chopsticks. "You're flirting again."

"I am not!" The young boy pouted heavily making his friend chuckle. Neither noticed a large snake slither underneath their bench and head toward the Academy. Its golden eyes, slit with a black pupil, focused on the institution of learning single-mindedly. The heat of the sun irritated its skin, so it sought shelter in the brush and shadows, avoiding the light.

For a moment it was forced to hesitate in its journey as two teachers chatted amicably with each other at the doorway. It flicked its forked tongue tasting the air. It contemplate striking but something told it to be patient, just for a little while longer. Answering its prayers, a small scuffle between two human children alerted the teachers who, as ninja so often do, disappeared suddenly to separate the two. In that instant it mobilized and moved quickly into the bulding.

Traversing the hallways would be difficult to do without being noticed- especially with the large lump in its belly. So it slipped into the air vents, though it was hard to fit through the tilted grate close to the floor. The vents were dark and cool and would make a comfortable place to relax and digest but it searched for a different kind of place- a darker more secluded area. Some unseen force guided it to a place that it knew would be the ultimate ideal if it were to be found. It flicked its tongue once more to taste the air. It was close. It turned down a shaft. If anyone was in the room below, they would have heard the eerie noise of something banging on a grate that eventually fell to the ground with a loud metallic clatter. The snake hesitated, tasted the air, but no humans came rushing to investigate. Yes, this was the place. It slithered down the wall. The room was filled with training dummies and training equipment. The snake coiled itself in the center of the room and tasted the air for the last time.

A large explosion suddenly rocked the school building. The two boys instinctively jumped off the bench and to the ground. Many screamed in alarm and looked at the plume of smoke rising from the Academy.

A jounin, coughing as smoke chased him to the door, was helping students escape. "Quickly, outdoors! This isn't a drill, boys," he asserted.

"What was that?" Sasuga asked looking at the smoke now forming a what looked like a storm cloud in the sky.

Awaji looked relieved when the teacher approaching them walked right past. He put his hand behind his head. "Well, it's not _my_ fault so I don't really give a crap. I hope this means we won't have to go to school for a while."

"That's a great attitude to have," Kumo retorted coolly. Awaji was a little shocked that the spider-controlling kid spoke but didn't say anything, instead he pretended not to hear.

Soon the smoke was spreading. The once blue sky seemed overcast with smoke. Aiki sniffed the air curiously, beyond the scent of the burning wood, something seemed awry. "I smell… oil!" No sooner had he made the statement than did another fiery explosion shake the ground, creating a small amount of pandemonium for the teachers to quell.

"Someone left an oil barrel in the weapons room!" a teacher shouted.

"But the fire started someplace else!"

"Though that would explain the second explosion… Still, what started the first!"

Aiki scanned the crowd. It was the first time that he really saw the older kids together with the younger students. There was a great deal more students than he had thought. He quietly hoped to see the other Uchihas but instead caught a glimpse of another familiar face. He gave an audible gasp.

"That's him…" he whispered. The hair on the back of his neck raised.

Tora tilted her head and tried to get a good look at the crowd. "Who?" Without answering he took off toward Chip and his two lackeys. However, a female teacher crossed his path to talk to the older boy. Aiki skidded to a halt, only a few feet from Chip. He still had his angry expression on his face-eyebrows knitted and frowning.

"Akimichi-san… have you seen your sister?" She asked.

"Hn, that pig? No." Saaki and Yuuki laughed predictably. Aiki gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out. He didn't want to fight and get in trouble.

The teacher ignored his insult and seemed thoughtful. "Everyone's accounted for except for her… Did she go home?"

Chip shifted his weight and look around impassively. "I told you I don't know, and I don't care." Convinced she'd get no where with him, she left.

Aiki approached him, fist balled tightly closed. "Chip!"

The older boy looked down. "… So it's the Sand brat. What do you want?"

Inside Aiki could feel his anger snarling to get out. "What you did to Uri… I still haven't forgiven you."

Chip rolled his eyes. "Do you know what happens to things that don't have a purpose? They get thrown away. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a sister." Chip turned away from Aiki and started a conversation with his friends that was intercepted suddenly by a classmate that came running over.

The girl was hysterical but calmed down long enough to relay the message. "CHIP! Uri's still inside! She went to the Scroll room after the fire broke out. She said she had to get something but she hasn't come out yet!"

The spiky haired boy's face seemed to become more angry. "What? What's she doing in there? I thought the jounin checked all the rooms!"

Aiki didn't hesitate, however. He assumed his wolf form and galloped towards the burning academy. If Uri was inside he would save her. The scroll room was where all of the valuable scrolls for study were kept. There were copies in the library but these were the originals. Sometimes the teachers would use them as educational tools but few saw the light of day. He dashed down the corridors searching for the elusive room-he'd only been there once with Naruto.

The building was so full of smoke, it burned his eyes and nose. Turning back into his human form, he wrapped his sash around his face and dashed into the thickest of the smoke. The entire west side of the Academy was on fire. The heat was oppressive even for the desert native but he forced himself to go on. He turned the corner to hallway leading to the scroll room and was met immediately with flames. There was no choice; if he didn't find a way through, Uri was done for. So he threw up his arm to shield him and jumped through. When he opened the door, he found it hard to believe that anything could be saved; the shelves were becoming pillars of flame and the floor and roof were threatening collapse.

"URI! URI!" he called out as he peeked in between the shelves. He found her at the far side of the room, putting scrolls into a cart. Aiki grabbed the edge of her skirt and tugged. "Uri! This isn't safe! You have to get out!"

There was a low groan and part of the ceiling caved a little sending fresh hot ash down on the room like rain. Uri turned to the boy with a desperate expression. "I can't! If I don't save these scrolls, they'll just burn up!"

"Let them burn! If we don't get out of here we're as good as dead!" He argued.

Uri turned away from him and began to search the other shelves for valuable scrolls. "Some of these scrolls are as old as Konoha. They aren't just rolls of paper, they can't be replaced."

"Uri…There's tons of copies and-."

"NO! The originals have souls, Aiki. The have pieces of the person who wrote them written in each character, each diagram…" She took one down and held it close to her. "I know what it's like to have something you've poured your soul into be destroyed and I can't let it happen again!"

Aiki bowed his head remembering Chip burning her artwork. "…Fine, I'll help you! Let's hurry!" This surprised the large girl but she didn't complain. In his mind, something yelled that he was insane for risking his life for rolls of paper but it was the only way to get Uri to escape. He worked frantically.

Outside Chip stood staring at the building. Everyone was watching the flames leaping out of windows and licking the sides of the building, leaving black ash wherever they tasted. Thing building hissed while it burned. To Chip it sounded like the Academy was fully of snakes and not fire. Smoke escaped from every opening, but the eldest Akimichi had one thing in mind.

"Why isn't anyone going inside to help her!"

Iruka sighed. "We want to Chip but the fire is intense. The building may collapse at any moment… If we send someone in… we might be having two funerals." This pained the teacher to say but Chip knew he was right.

Chip considered telling them that the Kazekage's son had run in there to save her but hesitated. Perhaps the little brat would succeed in saving his sister. He waited for a moment longer. He would give them one more minute.

Inside Uri and Aiki were nearly finishing when the ceiling seemed to take all that it could take. "Uri! We have to get out now! The roof-" There was a deep groan and they stopped, holding their breath but the ceiling held.

"I nearly have them all." She grabbed a final scroll and slipped it in the last place on the cart. "There!" However, they did not have time to celebrate as the ceiling finally failed and a large enflamed beam began to beard down on them. Aiki watched in horror as it started to come down on them but to his amazement, Uri snatched him up and put him on the rolling cart. Her expression was apologetic as she pushed him for the door.

"URI! NO!" He was out of the door when the beam crashed down. Fiery debris fell down and blocked the door. He was left in the burning hallway with a cart full of scrolls that no one thought to save but Uri.

Outside, Chip and the others watched as water was aimed at the inferno, trying to quench its insatiable flames. There was a bit of commotion when Aiki stumbled out, coughing, pushing the cart of scrolls. Iruka and Chip rushed forward and caught him when he fell to his knees.

"Aiki! What were you doing in there?" Iruka shouted. "You have to get to a medical ninja…"

Chip grabbed Iruka's wrist before he took the boy away and looked intently at the dark-eyed child. "Where's Uri!"

Aiki opened his eyes… "She's gone, Chip. She wanted to save the scrolls but when the ceiling started to cave she pushed me out on the cart and… I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything…" He closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Medical ninja were immediately on him. Chip took a step back.

The expression across his face changed to one of disbelief. "Impossible… Dammit, Uri!" He rose to his feet and ran for the burning building. He expertly dodged the teachers that tried to stop him and headed straight for the blocked scroll room.

He squinted through the crisscross of burning wood and spotted her in the middle of the room. He couldn't tell, if she was conscious or not but with one hand she was holding the large beam up and off her body, though she was forced to her knees by the weight.

"Uri! Hold on!" He took a few steps back and dashed forward, breaking the blockage with a kick. He pushed the beam off of her with his foot, feeling the rubber on the bottom of his sandals, melting in the heat. He put his arm around her back and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and helped her to her feet. "Come on… Don't just give up like you always do!" The structure around the room growled as if angry that Chip had come to claim its prize but he glared fiercely and walked out.

There was a collective cheer when they exited the building. Chip handed his sister over to the medical ninja that rushed to greet them and watched them take her away to the hospital.

Naruto stared at Iruka in disbelief. The old teacher reported that half of the Academy was no longer usable do to the fire. "What was the cause?" He asked sitting down in his seat. He snuck a glance at Awaji, who was sitting in a chair listening to a CD player. The boy looked up suddenly and looked between his father and Iruka.

"What? Huh?" Realization hit him and he immediately shook his head rapidly. "What! Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!"

The Sixth Hokage laughed but felt relieved. "I know, I know. Iruka?"

Rubbing the growing stubble on his chin, Iruka carefully chose his words. "Upon inspection of the equipment room, we discovered that someone had set off a bomb."

"A bomb?" Naruto blinked. Awaji turned the volume of his music down and plucked out an earphone for good measure, though he didn't open his eyes.

Iruka nodded. "A bomb. We also found something peculiar but it's too early to say if it means anything…"

Naruto stared at him hard. "Just tell me what you've found. Someone doesn't like Konoha and if they're willing to target innocent children then I want to find them and kick their asses as soon as possible. Iruka, you know I hate secrets."

A brief silence passed between them but finally, Iruka sighed in defeat. "Michiko found a snake's skull in the wreckage. It looks like it came from a large python but… Naruto, it's impossible that it's him. That skull could have been there for a long time."

Naruto laced his fingers together and glared into the air. Orochimaru had been defeated and Sound was a distant memory, he had made sure of that. However, little remnants of the evil Sanin member kept popping up here and there. Could this mean something? Honestly he didn't have an idea.

"Keep an eye out for anything else suspicious. I don't want to rule anything out just yet but this is a little too powerful a message from any wayward Sound ninja flunkie. Report to me again tomorrow. Got it?" Iruka nodded. The Naruto in front of him was nothing like the little blonde brat that enjoyed pranks and made a fool out of himself and everyone. Naruto had grown into a fine man and Hokage. Smiling, the teacher left.

Awaji yawned loudly. "Tora went to check on Aiki at the hospital."

"Is that so?" Naruto let his forehead fall to the table. "Gaara-kun is going to kill me…"

Aiki was treated for smoke inhalation and a few burns but was soon released back into the care of the Nara family. "He's got a clean bill of health." The doctor assured him. "He might be a little under the weather but he should be fine with a lot of rest."

Temari tucked him into his bed and demanded that he rest for the rest of the day. She told him that Gaara was going to have a heart attack when he found out but left his scolding for another day. Fumi walked in and sat at the edge of his bed.

"You're some kind of hero, you know. Everyone's talking about how you went in to save Uri and the scrolls." She grinned and tousled his hair but his sorrowful expression didn't change.

"If Uri dies… it's my fault. I went in to save her and instead she saved me…" He bowed his head. Fumi didn't respond but looked down at her feet. They sat in silence before she decided to get up.

"If it means anything… It's not your fault. Uri would have saved your life no matter what because that's the kind of person she is. She's a better ninja than me." Aiki watched his cousin as she left, surprised at the comment.

At the hospital, the Akimichi family was gathered around Uri's bedside. Her arms and hands were severely burned and she had inhaled a great deal of smoke and ash. She would be in the hospital for a few weeks, Shizune had told them.

Chip growled and punched his open palm. "All of this over some stupid scrolls…"

Ino sighed and arranged the flowers by her bedside. "Those scrolls were very valuable. She was only thinking of others." Chouji nodded in agreement, his eyes locked on Uri's pained expression as she slept.

"She's not a hero!" Chip growled as he pushed off of the wall. "She went to save those scrolls not for the village but because she's selfish. She didn't think about what he actions would cost, she didn't think about anyone else! She's a disgrace to this family!"

"Chip!" Chouji narrowed his eyes. "I won't let you talk about her like that. Uri risked her life for the village. You're the one that only thinks of him self." The young ninja scoffed and left the room without a word. He forced his hands into his pocket and walked away.

Beneath the ancient God Sakura, Chip stared at the gigantic tree. Its upper branches were gnarled and sprawling like a matted net. Since it was late fall the ground was littered with red leaved. Only a few still clung to the branches, quivering in every passing breeze. He clenched his fists and looked down at the ground remembering the first time he visited the tree.

_Ino carried her son on her shoulders as they walked through the park. As they passed a hidden path, a young pudgy Chip looked down it to see a gigantic tree with a white paper 'belt' around it. "Momma? What's that tree?"_

"_Oh? That's the God Sakura. It's very old," she explained, stopping. Chip leaned forward to look down at her. _

"_Can Chip climb it?"_

_She chuckled and began down the stone path. "No. Chip can't climb it. It's not for climbing. It grants wishes."_

_The young boy tilted his head and made a confused noise. "How? It's just a tree."_

"_Every thing has a soul and this tree is so old that it has a lot of magic inside. If you make an offering," she began, pointing to various items left at the great tree's base, "It will surely grant you a wish." Chip thought carefully about this and nodded._

"_Chip understands! It's a grandfather tree and it gives presents!" Ino laughed again and nodded._

_Later Chip returned to the tree carrying his most prized possession, his stuffed pig in a ninja costume. "God Sakura? Chip wants a little sister… He wants her to be pretty and nice and strong just like Mom." He looked up into the branches, the night wind moving them a little. "If you give Chip a sister, he'll never try to climb you." With that, he put the toy down, clapped twice, and bowed. _

"I used to be jealous of the boys with sisters. They'd complain when they were asked to help their sisters but I wanted someone to look up to me for once. I didn't have many friends at the time. If anything…" He looked at his slender, muscular arms. "I know Uri's pain better than anyone."

"_Chip you can't play with us, you'll break the tree," called down a boy from the branches._

"_Sorry, Chip but you can't eat with us. You might eat all the food!"_

"_You're dad isn't as cool as my dad. Your dad's too fat to be a good ninja."_

"But that's what made me stronger! At first I was really sad but I realized that if I wanted them to acknowledge that I was talented and that my family was good ninja too then I had to get stronger! I trained harder than anyone else in my class and soon…"

"_Hey, Chip! Come sit with us!" A few of the girls giggled and waved at him._

"_Chip, want to hang with us later?"_

"_No way is that kid better! Chip is the strongest and fastest kid in class. He's a genius!"_

"_Hey, can we follow you? We were looking for someone to call Boss and well…"_

Chip looked up into the branches again, as if that's where the tree's face resided. "They all began to acknowledge me. Everyone knew I was the best! But then…Uri came…"

"_Uri-pig! Uri-pig! Hey, look she even has her hair in pigtails! She's just like a little piggy!"_

"_Aaah, Uri-chan, you're not at all like your brother Chip. He's so strong and handsome… It can't be helped though…"_

"_Uri… doesn't it hurt your feelings when people talk about you like that?" Chip could remember himself saying to her as they walked home._

_With a bright smile, Uri looked up to him and shook her head. "No! Because I know that Chip-niisan will always think that Uri is the best. As long as you're here… I don't care about anything else!"_

"I was making her weak! It was the unkind words that made me strong! Uri was making our family look like a joke. I began to hate her… I wanted her to become stronger, like me…"

"_Chip?...What's… what's wrong?"_

"_Uri… you disgust me. You rank last in your entire class! Do you like to humiliate our family? I'll never accept someone so weak as my sister. The Akimichi clan doesn't need people like you."_

Chip's clenched fists relaxed and fell limp at his sides. "But she never became stronger. She just kept failing, kept giving up. She comes here thinking that you, a stupid tree, will just grant her wish and she won't have to struggle at all!" His ice blue eyes stared coldly at the tree. "Fool…" He turned and almost ran into Fumi. Her green eyes held no emotion as she looked at him.

"What?" He snapped. She shook her head, tightening her arms around her.

"I was just headed to the hospital to see Uri. How is she?" She said softly.

"… Fine." He answered shortly. He pocketed his hands and walked passed her.

Fumi didn't move when he passed, his long white scarf fluttering behind him. She watched him confront the tree and his memories. "Chip?" He stopped. She struggled for words but none came. Fumi could solve any problem that came her way, math, strategy, puzzle, or riddle, but Chip was a problem she could not figure out. "It's nothing." He continued walking and was soon out of sight.

With school unexpectedly cut short, Aiki's return trip home came earlier than expected. He packed his things slowly and deliberately. Gaara was eager to see his son, especially when the news of the fire and Aiki's involvement reached his desk. Kankurou joked that Gaara's blood red hair turned white as snow. Aiki knew he was exaggerating but he was sure that his father's worry was very real.

He grabbed his sack and looked at his room. It was as empty as it had been when he came. With a sigh, he turned off the light and shut the door. Kankurou was playing with Shikatsuno, who was intrigued by the Kankurou's hood. He looked up at his nephew as he descended. "All set, kid?"

"Yeah, let's hurry home. I miss Suna and Gaara-chichi." Kankurou nodded and put the toddler down. Temari smiled sadly at her nephew.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone that you're going? They'll be sad to hear that you left without saying good-bye."

"Yeah, brat!" Fumi scoffed. "You'll be gone for a whole year. The Uzumaki brats and Sasuga are going to be real disappointed. They'll think you don't think of them as comrades."

Aiki smiled without humor and shook his head. "I'm sure. I don't want to see their faces as I walk away. It'll hurt too bad." No one could say anything to this. Shikamaru just shook his head and opened the door.

"We'll leave your room open for ya," he said ruffling Aiki's wild hair. "Don't let the Academy burn down in Suna or it'll look suspicious." The boy smiled and nodded. He waved good-bye to his family and walked out into the crisp morning air.

The streets lazily began to awaken, autumn dew sparkling on every surface that allowed it to. "Fall," Kankurou began, "is such a depressing seasaon. Everything is dying but look at it. It's so bright and cheery, like the trees don't want to go out without a fight."

Aiki nodded. "All things must come to an end, uncle, even my time here in Konoha." Suddenly his eyes began to sting. He tried to sniff them back but to no avail.

Kankurou palmed his face. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said something so depressing. Hey! Mokumaru is looking forward to seeing you. He's got some really good jutsu to show you."

Swallowing his pain, Aiki forced a smile. "I'd like to see that, uncle." Kankurou looked relieved. The gates of Konoha loomed before them, open as they always were but security in the peaceful village was increased in response to the bomb. Still, no one was sure who or what had laid the trap.

They were almost out of Konoha when a loud cry cam from behind him. "WAIT! AIKI!" The two desert ninja stopped and turned. Running towards them, raising a big ruckus was Tora, Awaji, and Sasuga.

Sasuga tackled him to the ground and glared at him. "You're leaving!" Aiki turned his head, too ashamed to answer. The youngest Uchiha grabbed his friend's collar and pulled. "You were just going to leave without even saying anything!"

The half-demon looked at Awaji, who wore a disapproving look. "Some friend you are." He groused.

He then looked at Tora. He expression was clearly one of betrayal and hurt. She held her hands up timidly, waiting for an explanation. He turned back to Sasuga, he too was waiting for an explanation but he wasn't betrayed or hurt, he was angry that his best friend was too stupid to do the right thing. "Well?"

"I-…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I didn't want to see your sad faces because I was leaving. I couldn't stand it. I want to remember you smiles."

"You screwed up," Awaji remarked sarcastically. "Now you have to see our mad faces."

Aiki smiled. "I guess that's better than sad, right? You guys are precious to me… Will you forget me in a year?"

"Aiki we could never forget you!" Tora exclaimed. "You're are best friend too!"

"Yeah! And you do that cool henge thing where you turn into a wolf," Awaji added. "That's wicked cool." Tora shot him a disgusted look. "What? _You_ don't think it's wicked cool?"

Sasuga climbed off of his friend and offered him a hand up. Aiki took it gratefully and got to his feet. "You said it yourself. We're in a pack together so we're like family. Family just doesn't forget about each other-"

"Or forget to say good-bye." Tora scolded.

"Promise to come back in a year?" Aiki nodded. "Promise not forget to say good-bye? That's something that idiot Awaji would do."

"Hey!"

Aiki laughed and nodded again. Sasuga held out his pinky with a very serious expression. Confused, Aiki held out his pink. The Uchiha hooked it with his own and smiled. "Then it's official. The pact is made. Now get out of here. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back."

"I will be back. See you later!" Aiki turned to Kankurou with a grin. "Ready!" Kankurou nodded and started walking.

"Those are some pretty cool friends you made back there." Kankurou commented idly. Aiki shrugged. "Hm?"

"I have to get stronger. I have more friends than that but I wasn't able to protect them. When I come back, I'm going to defeat a certain person." Kankurou blinked but didn't press the issue.

Sasuga waved the Uzumakis good-bye at the gate of his home and walked in. Disappointed as he was about Aiki's leaving he was excited to see how much he could grow in the year his friend was gone. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Everyone was eating breakfast. Sakura placed a plate of donuts at the table. Sasuke sipped his tea quietly, refusing to fulfill the sterotype of police officers. A sharp pain ripped through Sakura's abdomen and she groaned and leaned against the wall for support.

Sasuke was at her side in an instant. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just gas," Ogi said around his toast. "She's been complaining all morning." Kuro and Sasuga laughed at this but a wail for Sakura made them stopped and look at her in alarm.

"Sasuke… hospital…I think it's time," she said between her gritted teeth.

Mirai clapped his hands loudly. "All right! Sasuke, I'll take care of things here. I've been through this at least 4 times, right? Just hurry, we don't want to deliver this one at home like you did me." Sasuke smiled and nodded. He put Sakura on his back and disappeared with typical ninja speed.

Kuro threw his arms in the air. "PAAAARTYYYY!" Everyone copied him and cheered. The sound of cracking knuckles stopped the celebration. Mirai had his eyes opened, the white sharingan fixed on them.

"I hope by party you mean being well-behaved and quiet." Kuro laughed nervously and settled down.

Mirai smiled. "Right! Kuro takes the dishes, Shobu, Katsu-" The twins saluted him. "Sweep the pathways. Sasuga, clean your room and go play with your friends. Okay, let's go."

Ogi frowned. "What about me?"

"Stay out of trouble," he ordered, leaving the room.

Naruto demanded that he be there for the birth of his best friend's seventh child. When Hinata sent him the news he Sakura was unsure at first but during the pain of childbirth she decided she really didn't care who was there, just that she wanted it all to be over with.

It was the twenty-fifth hour of labor and was sun was starting to come up, dispelling the difficult night. Sasuke held on to Sakura's hand tightly and encouraged her. "Just a little bit more, Sakura-chan…"

"You… have been saying that…" she squeezed his hand. "FOR THE LAST SIX HOURS! SHUT UP!" Naruto stifled a laugh. Hinata, who was aiding Tsunade, gave her husband a look that told him to behave himself.

"I think he means it this time," Tsunade said. "Just a little more and you'll be seven Uchiha strong!" Sakura gave her all and soon the room was filled with the sound of a crying newborn. Naruto rushed over to help Tsunade. She handed him the cleaned baby so that he could present it to his friend.

"Congratulations, Sasuke! It's another healthy baby boy!" He exclaimed.

"YES!" Sasuke hugged his wife. "Well done, Sakura." Sakura smiled weakly.

"Yay…. Another boy…" She was really hoping for a girl this time. Being the only girl in a family eight was starting to wear on her. The laundry was horrific and the jokes about bodily functions were driving her insane.

Sasuke stroked her wet hair. "Don't worry, Sakura… We'll definitely have a girl next time." Sakura grabbed him and pulled him close to her. He tired blue eyes held a dangerous fire within them..

"Next time? Next time?" She hissed. "You had better be having the next one next time because I AM DONE! One of us is getting fixed, you bastard, and it is NOT going to BE ME!" Sasuke gulped and smiled nervously.

"Sorry, honey. I must have forgotten myself…"

Naruto laughed. "HA! Just kidding. It's really a girl." He handed the baby over to her parents and stepped back. "That was funny." But it wasn't funny when Sasuke drop kicked him and started punching him furiously.

"YOU BASTARD! Are you trying to get me in killed!" The Hokage rubbed his ribs after Sasuke relented. "Anyway…" He looked at his daughter, sleeping in her mother's arms. "Hello, Uchiha Nasaka-chan. Welcome to Konoha."

"Nasaska?" Hinata asked curiously.

Sasuke nodded and grinned. "Naruto. Na. Sakura. Sa. And Kakashi. Ka. She's my little tribute to Team Seven, I suppose." Naruto put his arm around Sasuke and got a better look at the last Uchiha. Sakura had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well. The two looked peaceful after the long day.

"Congratulations, Officer Sasuke-bastard."

"Thanks, dead-last Hokage-sama."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, sorry for the late update. Forgive the Tanuki?

* * *

Chapter 4: Aiki Returns! Team 4's Important Mission.

"Make a wish already!" Awaji groaned impatiently. The seeds of his dandelion puff were already difficult to see as they coasted over the village. Tora's mouth contorted in indecision as she struggled with making an appropriate wish. She really wanted that cute keychain she saw at the store but then again it would be good if her father would buy her that REALLY cute keychain she saw in the magazine. But still…

"What are you waiting for? Just wish for boobs or something." He poked her sides. She immediately hit him with her fist and went back to thinking of a good wish. Awaji rubbed his head. "If you don't stop hitting me, I'll lose brain cells!"

Tora didn't look up from the round fluffy flower. "You don't have any brain cells, idiot."

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP HITTING ME!" He protested loudly. "Man, you're a pain in the butt, Tora." She ignored him.

Taking a deep breath, Tora finally decided on her wish. She shut her eyes tightly and blew with all of her might. The seeds carried on the white feathery stem fluttered way in various directions, looking for a decent place to take root. Her heart thumped in her chest as she saw them take her wish with her. She giggled and fidgeted at the thought.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice said behind him. Tora turned around and fell right off of the bench. She went pale and stammered dumbly. Aiki looked down at her in confusion. Tora always acted so oddly around him.

"Are…are you a ghost?" She ventured.

Aiki patted himself and looked up in deep thought. "I don't feel dead and I don't remember dying, though I did have the dream that I drowned a couple of months ago but that was in a pool of dog biscuits and I'm pretty sure I died happy but…" He looked at her and grinned. "Nope!"

_Could it be that the wish worked? I-Impossible, I just made the wish and here he is! _ Tora looked at him. _But he was coming back anyway… Maybe I should have wished for that keychain… What am I saying the man that I love is standing right here in front of me and I'm worried about keychains! Tora, you idiot, idiot, idiot!_ She grabbed her head and shook it violently.

"She's still as crazy as she was when she left." Awaji noted, shaking his head sadly. "Glad you're back! It's been a year already?"

Aiki rubbed the back of his head. His hair was still wild and tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He looked a little taller but he seemed for the most part still shorter than his classmate. "Yeah, I can't believe it myself. I didn't make as many friends in Suna so I'm glad to be back."

Tora was still battling with herself on the ground next to them. "Say," Awaji began. "You want to take a walk around town? The school is all fixed up."

"What about her?"

"Oh, she'll be like that for a while. She'll catch up. Let's go!" Awaji took his friend away and they chatted about the things they'd done in the last year. Tora noticed that they'd left twenty minutes later.

It was no secret that Hyuuga Yue and Uchiha Katsu hated each other. For the life of her, Fumi could not understand why the two were in a team together, or within throwing distance of a kunai of each other for that matter but they were and she sat between the yelling two. They had been a team for two and a half years and the two were excellent on missions, calmly resigning to work together in order to succeed. However, every other time, they were fighting each other.

Katsu ran his fingers through his short black hair. He wore a sleeveless black shirt that zipped down in the front. He had a metal breast plate and arm guards. Katsu also hand on baggy black cargo pants tightened around his knees. The rest of his legs were bandaged. "I had to save you twice on the last mission!"

"You took the liberty of getting in my way, is what you mean. You're so hotblooded." Yue retorted icily. His long dark brown hair was pulled into a tight braided ponytail. He wore a long grey, sleeveless, Chinese style shirt and black pants. Covering the mark on his forehead was a black and white baseball cap adorned with a yin-yang symbol.

Fumi sighed. It was too troublesome to get involved. It was best to let them shout until they got too angry to talk anymore but the problem was that that could take a while. She rolled her eyes up to look at the sky. The clouds rolled above them lazily. She wished she was a cloud-quietly observing everything, but not within hearing distance.

"Your family is a disgrace to the village!" Yue snarled.

Katsu nearly leaped over Fumi to grab sleek Yue. "Take that back, you bastard!"

Where was Asuma? Fumi wondered ducking a stray punch. He was almost ten minutes late for their meeting. He must be getting slow in his old age, she surmised, plucking a kunai out of the air before it hit its target. She slipped it in her holder and put her hands back under her chin, and gazed with annoyed boredom at graffiti on the building in front of her.

The boys stopped fighting and sat down fuming silently. "You're late," Fumi drawled without looking.

Asumi chuckled. "I could hear you guys from a block away. So this is what happens when I'm a little late?"

"Yeah. So try and be on time, or at least tell me when you're going to be late so I don't have to be here. These two guys are troublesome to be around when they start arguing."

"Sorry, Fumi-chan." Asuma apologized, flicking his spent cigarette away. "Ready to receive our next mission?" They stood up and followed him to the Academy to receive their mission.

Asuma's Team 4 stood before the Hokage and a few teachers. Naruto yawned and scrolled down the list for the next mission. "Hmmm… D-Rank… Looks like a local farmer lost his cow. Better go find it," he advised in a bored tone.

Yue growled but said nothing. Katsu on the other hand was audibly irate. "You have got to be kidding me! That's our sixth D-rank mission in a row!"

"Can't we at least get _one_ C?" The Hyuuga added. "You're crippling our team with these meaningless missions."

Naruto considered this and looked down the list again. "Mmmm… I guess… How about escorting some dude to Kotomura here in Fire Country?" The Sixth Hokage had his chin in his hand as he read the mission. "My team's pulled out harder missions than that at your age."

Asuma cleared his throat. "I do believe those were rare and unexpected circumstances. What's the time frame we're looking at?"

"Mmmm…" Naruto thought for a moment. "He's paid well for a few days of bodyguard service as he sets up. So a week, tops."

Fumi clicked her tongue. "I hate long missions. Half of them are a lot of walking and with these guys-" She stopped when she noticed her teammates giving her an evil eye. She shut up with a slight gulp.

"Then it's settled. I assign this mission to Team 4. Good luck you guys. Bring back a souvenir!" They bowed to their leader and filed out of the room.

Katsu grabbed Fumi by the shoulder. "What was that about?"

She slipped out of his grasp, annoyed. "Nothin'. Just get ready and stock up on supplies." She stalked off, leaving them behind.

"I can't believe she was designated leader. She's so lazy and yet when things don't go her way she gets violent with us." Yue sighed.

"She's always dragging us into her insanity. I don't even like you and I think you would have made a better team captain," Katsu said not bothering to hide his derision.

The next morning the team assembled at front of the gates. A tall thin young man with wispy black hair waited, sitting on his satchel of things. He stood up when they approached and bowed. His voice was soft and delicate, almost feminine.

"My name is Yumihara Seki. I was expecting someone a bit older to be accompanying me." His tone hid his shock well as he smiled at them. Yue and Katsu gave each other uncertain looks but Fumi was rather smitten.

"I'm the team captain of this cell. Asuma is our jounin instructor," she said professionally. "If you need anything, please just tell me," she bowed and put on airs of girlishness.

"Don't be fooled. She's the roughest girl you'll ever meet," Katsu interrupted. "Don't be surprised if she starts chewing her toenails."

A vein in Fumi's forehead pulsated with contained anger but she simply gritted her teeth. "Please… don't mind my _bitter_ teammates. Now… Tell us about the mission, if you could."

"Well, I'm a musician. I once played for a rich man in Cloud Country but our business contract didn't work out. I left him a few weeks ago but he's sent assassins out after my life… I'm moving to Kotomura to stay with my uncle, a powerful samurai and merchant."

"We promise to get you there safely, Yumihara-san," Asuma stated firmly. "But we won't get far just standing around."

"You're right. Let's go," Yumihara agreed with a nod. He picked up his small pack and a shamisen. Under the light of the morning sun, they began to embark on there journey.

The whole time they walked Fumi was staring sheepishly at Yumihara's slender back. She touched her cheeks whenever the older man would smile at a bird or flower. It was all she could do not to giggle. She almost swallowed her tongue when he caught her stealing glances at him over his shoulder.

"Aaaah! So! Yumihara-san, how long have you played?" She said immediately when he looked at her.

"Mmm, it seems like my whole life. My mother was a music teacher and I was an only child. My father died of illness before I was born but I heard he was a talented musician as well." He stroked his instrument lovingly. "Sometimes, I feel as though the only way I can truly express myself is through my music."

Fumi swooned at this, her eyes forming into hearts. Katsu and Yue trudged along behind her sickened to their very core at her behavior. Asuma was far ahead. Shikamaru had entrusted him with the arduous task of keeping his daughter safe and out of trouble. Hopefully, that didn't mean he would end up prying her off of the young stud behind him.

"I don't get it. What do girls like about that kind of guy?" Katsu whispered to Yue after some time. "I mean…he's not manly at all. He's practically a girl."

Yue shrugged. "I suppose that's it. Women are always trying to get guys to be sensitive or something like that. They might as well date other girls as far as I'm concerned." They both nodded at this.

"Say, Yue," Katsu began rubbing his head. "What's your kind of girl?"

This made the quiet and reserved boy cough and turn his head to hide an oncoming blush. "That's a really awkward question," he said, almost annoyed.

"I guess… I like girls with long hair, myself." He stared at Fumi's spiky ponytail. "I like a girl that's kind of strong… but not rough like her."

"I agree. Sometimes I wonder if she's not really a boy after all."

The girl suddenly started a chain of violent sneezes, so debilitating she had to stop for a few seconds. Everyone paused to wait for her to finish. Yumihara handed her a handkerchief. She blushed as she accepted the gift and wiped her nose. "Ah, someone must really be saying some unfavorable things about you."

Fumi glared at her two teammates so severely, they began to sweat. "Yes… I wonder." The two boys pretended to be unaware that she was glaring right at them. The started walking again and the boys relaxed a little.

"What's with her? She's supposed to be the leader!" Katsu complained under his breath. Yue made a noncommittal noise though it was clear by the vein in his forehead that he wasn't pleased with the situation at all either.

Yumihara pulled out his shamisen. "How about some traveling music?"

Fumi clasped her hands together gleefully. "That's a great idea!" Katsu made gagging motions but stopped when Fumi trained her eyes with the intent for murder on him. He smiled and coughed. Yumihara began a light bouncing tune, plucking on the strings confidently. When the musician finished his song, Fumi joined her teammates. She dreamily stared into the sky. "He's so talented… I think he's my kind of guy."

"Who! That guy?" Katsu jerked his thumb at Yumihara, who was engaged in a conversation with Asuma. "You have bad taste in men."

"Keep your voice down!" She hissed. "And don't be jealous! Yumihara-sama is so handsome and so refined unlike a certain Uchiha I know!" She snapped.

"Yumihara-_sama_? And if it's refined you want, why not go out with Hyuuga over there!" He pointed to Yue.

Yue almost choked. "HEY! Don't bring innocent by-standers into this!"

Fumi puffed out her cheeks. How frustrating it was that boys didn't understand the complicated desires of a girls' heart. "Yue is not refined. He's just rich and that's not the same thing!"

"I am refined! I'm more refined than some deer-farmer's daughter!" accused Yue, heated.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? I'm so refined, I can't get any better!"

Yue and Katsu exchanged looks and held back laughs. The penalty was Fumi nearly scalping the Hyuuga boy by his yanking on his long braid. "OW! Cut it out!"

"Boys are just so stupid!" She let him go and stormed off. Yue rubbed his head and glared at her retreating form.

The first village they reached was busy with travelers and tourists. Along one of the major roads, Hirakata was a great place for the weary ninja and musician to rest. Asuma checked them into a small hotel.

"Well rest here for a day then head on. I don't want to be held up so get back here at night, all right. Yumihara and I will be checking out the sights." Asuma gave them a thumbs up.

Fumi smiled and stood beside her latest crush. "I'll stay with Asuma and Yumihara, guys. It'd be troublesome if those goons showed up unexpectedly."

"Whatever, you just want to flirt," Katsu grumbled, scowling. Fumi glared at him and growled a little.

It was Yue who cut the fight short before it started. "We'll meet up with you later." He turned and left, Katsu following shortly after.

People milled about the street checking out the wares of the street vendors. Yue stopped to examine some weapons, comparing them to his mother's craftsmanship and deciding there was no comparison. Katsu on the other hand was more interested in a skateboard held by a village kid.

"Hey, you ever meet a ninja before?" The child and his friends stared in awe at the Konoha headband around Katsu's forehead. "Yeah, I'm a real ninja, here on a super important mission." He grinned and chuckled as they bounced with excitement.

Yue shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Show off." We walked up behind Katsu as his teammate weaseled the skateboard from the child. "Stealing are we, Uchiha?"

"No!" Katsu protested. "I'm just borrowing it for a bit. Geez, relax." Next to them, down a large slope was a playground. "Watch this you guys." He jumped and slid the skateboard under him expertly. The wheels bumped and shook as he rolled over the concrete slope and onto the sandy playground. He jumped over bars for gymnastics, the skateboard sliding under the pole and swung around the merry go round a few times spinning. Again he leaped into the air, hopping across a jungle gym, the board somehow navigating through the poles and landed on it heavily as it escaped the maze of metal. He grinded the bottom of the skateboard along a bike rack and landed without missing a beat.

Above the children cheered and called out tricks for him to perform. Yue watched only half-interested. Something out of the corner of his eye, caught his attention and he looked over. An attractive girl with silver hair that reached the ground was watching him. She smiled when their eyes met. Yue nodded slightly in acknowledgment. She looked a little exotic to be a common village girl but he assumed she was a tourist.

She walked over. "Your friend is pretty talented." Her tone was amused as she flipped some of her hair over her shoulder.

"He's just showing off. But most Uchihas are all show anyway." The children had run down to get pointers from the ninja on how to improve their skateboarding. Katsu was happily divulging his tips.

"Uchiha? Hmm…" The woman put her index finger to her chin and appeared thoughtful. "That's the name of the clan of ninja that has the Sharingan eye, is that right?"

Yue regarded her carefully. "That's right. Not many people besides ninja know about that. Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Nagano Kaminoke. I come from a little known ninja clan myself. I'm aware of a great deal of bloodline limits- such as your byakugan, for example."

The hair on the young Hyuuga's armed raised in alarm. There was something in her eye that said that she was more than what she was letting on. Could she be one of the assassins set by Cloud to take out Yumihara. She probably wanted information on him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, Nagano-san but where did you say you were from again?"

She smiled much like a cat peering at an injured sparrow and cooed. "I didn't say I was from anywhere. I'm a wandering ninja without a village and I just take odd jobs to keep me going."

"Like assassination?" Yue ventured his hand ready to snatch a kunai from his pouch.

"Yes…Just like that." She flipped backwards, her hair flying everywhere. Yue threw a kunai at her but it got tangled in the hair and disappeared. She landed in a crouch and smirked. Her hair shot forward and grabbed the shocked Yue by the ankle. She flung him in the air and slammed him down on the ground hard. Yue tried to call out but there wasn't any air in his lungs. The vicious locks lifted him again and tossed him into the jungle gym below.

"YUE!" Katsu ran over to him and helped him to his feet. "You okay?"

"She's trying to assassinate Yumihara. We have to warn Asuma and Fumi that they're here!" He croaked in response.

Katsu looked up. The woman's hair flailed like a wild animal above her. "What the hell is that?"

"She can used her hair like a weapon-"

"Then let's give her a trim!" Katsu ran forward ignoring Yue's protests to stop. He took out two kunai and ran up the hill. The hair lunged for him but he dodged deftly. Kaminoke had a crazed look in her eye. Her hair reached for him but he began slicing at them with the kunai. The hair recoiled like admonished snakes as a shower of silver hair fell around him. Katsu smirked, when the woman's hair fell around her shoulders passively.

"Givin' up already? I think I could take off a few more inches."

She closed her eyes and put an hand on her hip arrogantly. "The Hyuuga was right. You Uchihas are all show. Look around you, you're covered in hair." Katsu looked down. Long silver hairs covered his arms, body and head. As he looked a surprising thing happened. The hair lengthened and tightened around him. Against his struggling the hair pulled his arms to his sides as a cocoon began to form over his entire body. He fell to the ground, writhing. "Idiot. Soon, the cocoon will cover your face, suffocating you. Nothing, not even the sharpest blade will be able to free you. Good-bye." She walked off leaving Katsu to die in her jutsu.

He could believe it. He was going to die and his coffin was going to be a shell of hair. He took a deep breath as the hair covered his face. Katsu didn't want to think about his father or brothers. What a way to go, he thought wryly. After a while, everything went black.

Fumi tossed breadcrumbs into the water. The hungry koi gulped them up in their large mouths and disappeared in the murky water. Yumihara insisted on buying good luck charms for their journey at the temple. A lavender one suddenly dangled in front of her face. She looked up at the gentle musician. Blushing she took the charm and placed it in her pouch.

"Thanks, Yumihara-san."

He leaned on the rail with her and took some bread crumbs from her and tossed them to the fish. "You seem worried, Fumi-chan."

"Oh. I'm just worried about the guys. They can be so troublesome. Always fighting and yelling about their stupid families. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine. Shall we go?" She nodded as Asuma joined them on the bridge.

As they exited the temple, hand shot out and grabbed the frail-looking Yumihara by the neck. The large man's hands squeezed Yumihara's neck tightly, turning the young musician blue and purple as he clawed to release his captor's fingers.

"Asuma-sensei!" Fumi dashed forward and stabbed the man in the side with a kunai. Blood seeped from the wound but the man didn't even flinch. His empty white eyes were fixed on Yumihara.

Asuma grabbed his weapons and slashed at the assailant's arms cutting them off. The hands fell limply to the ground and Yumihara collapsed, gasping and choking. Fumi helped him to his feet and started to run with the musician, leaving Asuma to deal with the berserker.

Fumi had no idea where to go. She had to find the boys but they could be anywhere in the busy town. She glanced over to Yumihara who looked equally concerned but kept his eyes forward on the road. At least she didn't have to be bothered with consoling the frail shamisen player. They rounded a corner and stopped. Fumi looked around and took out a kunai. She sliced a notch in a telephone pole nearby the grabbed Yumihara's hand again. "Let's go. If Asuma is looking for us, I'll try to leave some kind of trail. Of course, the enemy might catch on as well." She groaned. "This sure has become troublesome."

"Senseppuu!(1000 Cutting Winds)" Asuma was barely more than a blur was he dashed back and forth, cutting the soft flesh of the assassin. He stopped, back to the large hulking man, and spit out the spent cigarette. It hit the ground, still burning, and the body of the assassin split into over a dozen pieces, blood spraying out like a shower. "Hm. One down..." But how many more to go, he wondered. His next move was to find Fumi.

Yue turned on his Byakyugan and stared at the cocoon. It was like a shell of chakra and if he didn't remove it his teammate would die. "Katsu, can you hear me?" There was no sound. Deciding quickly, he held his hand over where Katsu's stomach would be. "Shinteatsu! (Deep Hand Pressure." Yue sent a bubble of chakra beneath the hair cocoon. The chakra keeping the hair strong and bond was on the surface. It's weakness lay underneath. As expected the cocoon gave way. Katsu lay still however. Yue brushed the hair away from his face frantically. The Uchiha was pale and cold.

"Dammit! Uchiha, don't die here!" A sudden thought formed a cold lump in his stomach. _What if I have to give him mouth to mouth?_ He looked at his teammate and broke into a cold sweat as he leaned down. He pinched Katsu's nose and opened his mouth He leaned in closer...

Suddenly Katsu's hand shot up and the boy glared at him. "You were really going to do it! I don't want my first kiss to be from a dude, especially a lame one."

Yue blushed and stood up. "I should have let you die! Now can you be serious! We have to find Asuma and Fumi. Yumihara is in danger."

"Tell me about it," Katsu struggled to stand. "Let's go."

Fumi and Yumihara had managed escape Hirakata and stood on the road out of town panting heavily. The young genin hoped that Asuma would pick up on her clues after he found Yue and Katsu.

"Fumi-chan, I have something I want to say." The musician started.

"Can it. We don't have time now. Let's just keep moving until I find a

place to hide you." She started walking. The gears in her mind were spinning as she struggled with what to do without her team.

They walked only a short distance when they were forced to stop.

Standing in the middle of the road was a tall man, built almost like Yumihara but his hair was pulled up and held with hairpins. He wore make-up and had long painted nails. The hakama and haori he wore were deep purple and red, respectively. He drummed his fingers on his waist. "Yumi-kun, it wasn't nice of you to leave like that," the man pouted.

Fumi stood protectively in front of Yumihara but didn't make a move.

"Who's this little brat? Is she your girlfriend?" Fumi blushed and looked back at Yumihara. His face was hard and cold as he stared at the man before them.

"She's on no concern to you. I'm not going with you, Shosetsu."

Shosetsu tilted his head. "I'd be delighted to leave you alone but you see, you know a little to much about us to just leave you in the hands of Konoha's dogs."

"I'm not going to tell anyone your secrets. All I want is to be left alone. To live a peaceful life as a musician, entertaining people. It's over, we should just find new lives." said Yumihara.

Shosetsu took a step forward. "It's not over. Our lord has been reborn. If you just-"

"It's over! At least for me." Yumihara intercepted. "If you want to live in a dream, then go ahead. He failed once, he'll do it again."

"Fool!" Shosetsu made a move to lunge at them but Fumi pushed Yumihara back. She felt a pain in her side and looked down. Shosestu's red fingernails had extended and pierced her side. He retracted his talons and licked the blood as though it was sweet syrup. "It tastes so good. It's a shame to have to spill it."

Fumi grabbed her fan and unlatched it. She swung it open and buffeted Shosetsu with a small bit of wind. He guard his face with his long sleeve.

"Oh, what's this?" he cooed.

"Yumihara. Stay behind me and you won't get hurt. Ninpou- Kamaitachi no jutsu!" She swung the fan hard and caught Shosetsu in a tornado.

Finally he fell to the ground, a few yards away. Shosetsu rolled onto his stomach and coughed. Blood dripped from a cut on his cheek and spattered the ground. His top was torn and his hair fell disheveled around his shoulders. "Bitch. You ... You little bitch!" He stood up and rushed her. Fumi swung her fan again but he sliced through the wind with his claws.

"Ninpou-Kagemane no jutsu!" Her shadow extended but Shosetsu strafed to the side and dodged it. Fumi was unable to retract her shadow fast enough to dodge the punch that sent her flying into Yumihara.

The musician caught her in his arms and glared at Shosetsu. "You couldn't even pay for better ninja?" He crossed his arms, nails waving like knives. "What will you do Yumi-kun?"

"What I should have done from the start." He grabbed the shamisen from his back and strummed a chord. Fumi could hardly believe her eyes. The music ripped through the air and into Shosetsu.

"Yumihara-san!" she exclaimed. "You're-"

Fumi's two teammates landed side by side on a roof. "There's no sign of her. She must have run off." Katsu complained. Yue ignored him and looked into the crowd, the veins around his eyes pulsing with the power needed to sustain the Byakugan.

"I got her. She down there! Let's go!" Neither hesitated to descend down into the crowded streets below. Kaminoke stopped as the boys appeared in front of her.

"So you're still alive." Her hair rose like an animal, seeming to hiss at them. "Konoha's ninja are still meddlesome."

Katsu grabbed a kunai. "What are we going to do? We can just cut her hair like last time."

Byakugan still going, Yue analyzed her from head to foot. "It's as if each strand has chakra in it. Don't cut her hair but see if you can get me an opening." Katsu nodded and lunged at her. The sound ninja's hair whip at his leg and arms but he dodged. No matter how hard he tried to get closer to Kaminoke, he couldn't. It was like Gaara's sand, impenetrable and automatic.

But that couldn't be true, Yue reasoned. Gaara's sand as automatic because of the Shukaku inside of him. Kaminoke is clearly controlling her hair. He looked at her face. Though it seemed calm and unperturbed her eyes, quivered as she controlled the silver mane she used as a weapon and shield.

Yue dashed in at an opposite angle from Katsu. Kaminoke turned to face him but had to keep an eye on Katsu as well. The change was not lost on the Uchiha who shot a knowing glance at his team mate. He back flipped to gain distance between him and the kunoichi.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" The large fireball burned at Kaminoke's hair sending a foul smell into the air.

"Ha! You think it's that easy, brat!" Kaminoke jeered. Suddenly she stopped, eyes widened. Yue's first to fingers were at her neck. Blood suddenly began to pour out of her nose and eye sockets.

"In order for you to create a shield strong enough to withstand heat, you needed to condense more hair. However, by doing so you left yourself open to me. My byakugan and training under the Hyuuga clan makes your chakra infused hair your weak point against me. Now, as your head fills up with blood, understand that you have failed under a more superior ninja." Kaminoke's hair relaxes and fell limply around her body.

Her eyes gazed up at the cloudless sky. "Shosetsu... Did I fail you?" She croaked. Blood quickly gurgled up her throat and spilled from between her lips as she fell to the ground.

Katsu walked up beside Yue. "Shosetsu? Who's that?"

"It doesn't matter. We need to find the others. Let's go." Yue took off. Katsu took a brief look at the dead ninja and followed his teammate.

Asuma quickly noticed the signs left my Fumi. She was bright to leave the trail but it was also dangerous. It seemed to lead him outside of Hirakata but before he could find the next clue something gripped him around his neck tightly and lifted him off of the ground.

"It not so easy to kill me," a deep voice said thickly. Asuma craned his neck to see the ninja he just killed, looking down at him. Even as he choked that life out of Asuma, the wounds were still healing, slowling closing. The man chuckled low and made a mighty squeeze that took Asuma's head right off. However, it was just a log, though not small, he crushed in two.

"I don't know how you're still alive but if I have to cut you into smaller pieces believe me I will," Asuma warned him. "Who are you working with?"

The man's small beady eyes fixed on him but his face was blank, as if he didn't understand Asuma at all. This unnerved the jounin; it was difficult to tell what was on the behemoth's mind, if anything. "I don't like to repeat myself, but I'll ask you again, who are you working with?"

"Tesshin will kill you. Tesshin crush you like dumpling." The man lumbered towards Asuma, hands outstretched. Asuma gripped his knives tighter. Tesshin raised his fists and slammed them into the ground knocking Asuma off of his feet. He scrambled to get up before Tesshin's next attack made a crater in the ground. The twin nives found their mark between Tesshin's collar bone and shoulder, cutting what should have been his jugular veins. However, the beserker reached up and grabbed Asuma's legs and swung him around like a rag doll. The Konoha instructor's body slammed into beam, stand, and telephone pole and until he was finally slammed firmly into the ground. Everything hurt, but the shadow of Tesshin's foot coming down towards him gave him the impetus to move.

Asuma whipped around and cut off Tesshin's foot, causing him to stumble. Opponent now unsteady, he landed and uppercut that split his face. Tesshin's bear like hands gripped him and squeezed.

"No matter what you do, Tesshin always live forever..." Crack. Crack. One rib after another gave way. It was a bad situation to be in, Asuma thought. He lifted his legs and kicked Tesshin in his gut. Bent over, he then kneed that ninja in his split chin causing his head to whip back. Tesshin's grip lessened for just a moment but it was long enough that Asuma could free his arm. He stabbed the berserker right in his heart. Blood sprayed out but Asuma kept driving his bladed fist into his chest. Tesshin collapses on his knees and cried out. Finally, the Konoha jounin pulled his fist out and fell to the ground in pain. He was victorious it seemed but to add insult to injury, Tesshin's body fell onto the injured Asuma.

"You have got to be kidding me," he groaned. Next to his head was a cigarette. He tried to pull his arm free to grasp it but he was pinned. He even tried to get it with his lips but he was too far away. Asuma sighed deeply.

"A ninja," Shosetsu cooed. "Let me guess he didn't tell you. I can imagine why. If he had said that he was an ex-ninja on top of being pursued, Konoha would have never agreed to protect him. Indeed, if they new the truth, they'd probably arrest him."

Fumi looked at Yumihara. His face had changed. It was hard and cold. "Yumihara... I don't under stand."

"He's right. I was a ninja but more than that... I belonged to the Otogakure. I am a Sound ninja. But after Orochimaru was defeated by the Kazekage, bands of ex-Sound ninja gathered. Withouth a ninja, outcasted once again, we had to make a living. For a while, that was fine. But then...

"I began to wonder, 'Is this all there is?'- Pillaging, killing, selling our skills to those who's minds who have never wondered about the beauty of the world. My music became sad. No note I played didn't carry the unmistakable sound of despair. I wanted to get away from the darkness. I wanted my music to play a different song. So I escaped.

"But the sins of the past never seem to go away so easily, do they? They haunt you, chase you down, and no matter where you go there's shadows for them to hide in. Fumi-chan... I never wanted you get involved in this but your brave eyes have shown me, that my music must be filled once more with the sadness of battle before I atone. Shosetsu, you are a sin I will settle now." Fumi could hardly believe her ears.

"Always the bleeding heart, Yumihara!" Shosetsu's nails shoot forward. Yumihara blocked them with his shamisen.

"On ton! Chouonkyoku!(Sound Element! Supersonic Melody!)" With a few plucks of the shamisen, a large blast of air and sound nearly knocked Fumi deaf. The nails of Shosestu's right hand vibrated and shattered. He recoiled and held his bloody hand. The nails immediately began to regrow, albeit slowly.

Shosetsu ran forward and jumped into the air. He twisted as a ball of sound reached his body. He felt his kidney explode but ignored the pain. As he landed to at Yumihara's side, his smile became sickeningly evil. Fumi watched the long nails reach for her and tossed up her fan to defend.

She heard the sound of of torn material and looked up. The tips of the blood red nails seemed to be melting until she realized that is was indeed blood. Fumi looked passed her fan and saw Yumihara's gentle eyes regarding her. Behind him was Shosetsu looking victorious. The nails withdrew and Fumi caught the bard in her arms. The wound in his back was deep.

"Always the bleeding heart...Now it is more true than ever," said Shosetsu as he licked his nails.

Yumihara coughed. "I'm sorry. I tried but-" He was interrupted by another wet cough.

"Stop talking. You need a doctor. I'll take care of this guy," she answered coldly. Carefully, she laid him on the ground. "Sound nin or not... He's hired me for his protection. I'll see the mission through to the end."

"The only end is yours, little girl. You're without a weapon."

She grabbed a kunai and flung it at Shosetsu who deflected it with ease. "I have the most reliable weapon right under my feet." The assassin laughed and went to rub his hands through his hair but found his hand firmly at his side. "Kagemane no jutsu. You shadow has betrayed you."

"You bitch!"

Fumi only grinned broadly, a smile that Shikamaru had noted as the smile that took his soul and freedom. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bomb. She lit the fuse and tossed it at Shosetsu's feet. He could only watched paralyzed as hit exploded. He was tossed up into the air by the explosion. Fumi immediately threw out a handful of shuriken which at hit their mark. Before he landed she through a heavy smoke bomb that clouded the entire area.

Mouth covered in a handkerchief, she helped Yumihara to his feet and struggled to lead him away to safety. Where she would go she was unsure but he needed a doctor quickly.

"Is that all you've got?" An icy voice spat. "Children's tricks?" Fumi turned to see Shosetsu stumbling out of the smoke. He held up his hand shakily, his laugh unsteady and unsettled. His bloody talons shot forward, Fumi's eyes widened, then closed tightly.

"Hmm, I must be getting old. I've been late a lot these days," Asuma said thoughtfully. Shosetsu's nails landed on the ground with a clatter.

"Asuma-sensei!" Fumi shouted, relieved. "Yumihara's been badly hurt. He needs a doctor." She noted the blood on her teacher. "And so do you."

"Maybe I do, but you've got you hands full. Head back to town."

Fumi looked at Shosetsu, then back to her instructor. "I can still fight him, you shouldn't fight alone."

"Who says he's going to fight alone?" Katsu looked at her curiously. Yue stood beside him looking, as usual, unruffled.

"Katsu! Yue! You guys sure took your time!" Fumi snapped. "Where have you been?"

Katsu balled up his fist and yelled back. "We were having a bad hair day! As in, it was trying to kill us!"

"Save the fight for later. Fumi, get Yumihara to a physician. We'll take care of this," Yue commanded firmly. Begrudgingly, she nodded and shifted Yumihara to a more comfortable position before walking him back.

Shosetsu looked at the three ninja before him, suddenly his odds didn't look as nice as they had been moments ago. "You think this will be easy? That I'll just lay down!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. "The last vestiges of a Master's technology, but it's enough to take care of you." He downed the contents.

"What's that?" Katsu asked in awe and disgust.

"Perhaps it has similar effects of a food pill," Yue answered as Shosetsu's face became covered in black markings.

Asuma watched unbelieving at what was taking place before him. "Oh, no... It can't be..."

"Oh..." Shosestu snarled. His nails elongated and tusks grew from his mouth. His hair firmed and quill like protrusion grew out of his arms and legs. "But it can!"

Katsu shook his head. "Asuma is that a cursed seal! But ..."

"Get ready," Yue stated sliding back. They all prepared for Shosetsu's attack but it never came. Instead Shosetsu continued to transform, even beyond his control. He watched horrified as his own body solidified until he became like giant horn.

"What happened?"

Asuma sighed with relief. "He must have gotten a hold of one of Orochimaru's test potions. It didn't work... It turned on him."

Several days later, the sun was shining down on a small out of the way village admist a forest. Next to a large crystal lake, children played catch ball. A hefty man walked out to greet the three genin and their instructor. "What brings you to my village? We don't often get such special visitors."

"We have a surprise for you," Fumi said brightly. "You'll have to close your eyes." The old samurai blinked curiously for a moment but closed his eyes anyway. Yumihara stumbled forward, leaning on a cane. "Okay, ready? Now open them!"

"Aniki, it's been a while..." Yumihara said guiltily. The bard's older brother looked at his younger brother in shock.

"Seki-kun?"

"Biyo-kun..."

An silence passed between but finally, the older man smiled and hugged his brother tightly. "I knew that one day you would return!"

"Yes... Ah, but you're hurting me. I'm injured, you know." They both laughed a little. Yumihara turned to Fumi and the others. "I wouldn't have made it here without your help. I lied to you and your instructor and put you all in danger. I'm sorry."

Katsu snorted. "You should be. I almost died!"

Fumi and her spikey ponytail whirled on the Uchiha. "You'll really die if you don't shut your trap!"

"What he did really was inexcusable," Yue spoke up. "He even put his own life in danger."

"Shut up!"

"You're just pissed 'cause you have a crush on him!" Katsu rebuked. Fumi turned bright red and turned back around fuming, silently.

Yumihara smiled. "There right but even still, I'm grateful." His expression changed to be more serious. "Remember what I told you Fumi... Konoha must be cautious from now on. The winds are changing and while I don't know what's going on, your village is in danger." Fumi looked at him for a moment but said nothing.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Katsu asked her as they headed back to Konoha. She shook her head. Katsu looked at Yue but it was clear that he didn't want to push her either. They were all tired and simply wanted to go home.

But before they could find relaxtion in their beds, they had to report to Naruto. The spiky-haired Hokage listened carefully to their explanation of the mission. His expression never changed, even when the relayed to him the failed potion that produced the effects of a cursed seal. When they were done, he sighed deeply but smiled nonetheless.

"Some C-mission. You guys did a great job. You deserve a break." He reclined in his chair. "Asuma have Shizune check out your injuries. If that's all, you guys can go home!" They all bowed and turned to leave. Katsu shoved his hands in his pockets and let Yue grab the door handle.

"Wait..."

They all turned and looked at Fumi.

"That's not all. Those three ninja they were all from Sound. Yumihara, himself, was an ex-Sound ninja. He said that Konoha is in danger, that the winds of change are coming... Naruto...What does he mean?"

For a moment, Naruto's happy blue eyes firmed. "Maybe nothing..." They waited for a moment but he said nothing more, so they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fate of the Sharingan Decided.

Yue jogged down the stairs of the Hokage's office, hands in his pockets. He didn't understand what was going but he put his trust in his Hokage. If Sound had any plans, Konoha would squash them as they had done before. Katsu was behind him, unusually quiet, but probably deep in thought as he was. Fumi had stayed behind with Asuma to talk him about what Yumihara had told her.

When they reached the street they waved good-bye to each other silently, a unusually warm gesture between them but the events of the mission had drawn them slightly closer. Slowly, they were becoming teammates and comrades.

However, Yue still felt anxious. He decided that meditating at the training ground was just what he needed to clear his head of the uneasiness. The weather was slightly overcast but it didn't seem like it would rain. If he was lucky, his favorite spot would be abandoned and he could meditate in peace. As he approached his spot, he heard the sound of fierce training. Usually, he would turn away but of late nothing was usual, so he decided to see who was training.

"Warm up," Neji commanded looking at Sasuga, "I'll get to you after I finish with your brother."

"Yessir!" Sasuga bowed and began stretching. Sasuga watched his brother and mentor fight each other. Under Neji's tutelage, Mirai's powers and abilities seemed to have grown exponentially. Sasuga was a little jealous of his brother but that feeling was quickly quelled when he remembered that Mirai's dream of becoming a great ninja was all but assured. Still however, it seemed that the oldest Uchiha was unable to turn off the powerful eye and the question of his sight was called into question. However, Hinata was unable to detect any rapid deterioration, so for now everything was all right.

Even Neji was a little impressed at the progress his student was making. As they fought together, the jounin police officer struggled to keep up with his student. Mirai had mastered the Hyuuga style martial arts and with the combined ability of the Sharingan, the young Uchiha was picking up on his movements before he even made them. Neji smirked and began a kaiten. Mirai grabbed his wrist and flipped him before he could even begin the move. Now flat on his back, Neji couldn't help but to laugh.

"_That's_ never happened before," he mused. Mirai walked over and helped his instructor up. "Amazing, Mirai. Let's try and work on that jutsu you've developed."

"Yes, Neji-sensei!"

_Neji-sensei?_ Yue thought, peering under his baseball cap, he was watching his father train the son of an Uchiha. Yue clenched his fists tightly, knuckles growing white, the muscles in his forearms bulging.

"_Father, will you help me train?" A younger Yue asked his father. Neji slipped on his vest and zipped it up. He patted his son on the head and gave him an apologetic smile._

"_Sasuke just called me in to do a little overtime. I'm sorry, son. Ask one of the elders," he offered slipping on his sandals. "They love teaching you the family talent. They tell me how good you are practically every time I see them."_

_Yue stared at his father's retreating back, a feeling in his heart that was heavy and oppressive. It was a scene that was not unfamiliar and would repeat often. The pain of rejection would sting his eyes but he took that pain, bottled it up, and placed it carefully in the back of his mind. Uchiha Sasuke depended on Neji a lot since he was the strongest cop next to Sasuke. Yue was proud of his father's position. It was just a lonely existence for his son to live._

But here, now, Yue was staring at his father training someone who was not his son the Hyuuga martial arts style- teaching a foreign person, his rival and enemy, jutsu that he had not yet learned. Neji smiled with pride at the boy that was not his son. Sasuke had probably begged Neji to train his son so that he wouldn't have to give him away to the Hyuuga family. So this was where he was going everyday; betraying his family.

Still unnoticed, Yue backed away and took off towards the village. His eyes burned but he closed them tightly and ran through the gates of Konoha.

Sasuga stared at where Yue had just been. He tilted his head and started to walk that way.

"What is it, Sasuga-kun?" Mirai asked taking a drink of water.

"Huh?" He stopped and smiled at his older brother. "Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw something in the forest…Hey! Will you teach me how to do your new jutsu?"

Mirai laughed and ruffled his brother's hair, mussing it thoroughly. "When you're older."

Sasuga pouted. "Aw come on! I really want to know!"

"No way."

"Mirai-niisan!"

"Nope."

Yue stopped at the main branch family household and ran into the tea room without taking off his sandals or hat. "Elders, I have something to report!" He exclaimed. He saw their harsh stares and immediately fell to his knees and bowed so deep his for head touched the floor. It was then he realized he still had his hat on, so he whipped it off and sat up.

"Yue, you still have you sandals on!" snapped one of the elder men. "Really, what has gotten into you that you've forgotten basic manners!" Yue winced at the scolding.

"Patience," an elderly woman with surprisingly clear lavender eyes said. "Yue was come to us with something rather urgent to say. I'm sure that is what has contributed to his poor judgment. We shall punish him by making him clean the whole compound later." It was a harsh judgment; the Hyuuga compound was massive.

"What is it Yue?"

The young boy's heart was beating quickly and he could feel his stomach churning nervously. "I caught Hyuuga Neji training Uchiha Mirai today," he said breathlessly. "He's taught him the Hyuuga techniques and now he's going even further by teaching him a special jutsu. I've never seen it before."

There was some confused whispering and looks all around. "Hasn't Hyuuga Hiashi be assigned to Mirai's training?"

"Hiashi did comment that the boy was becoming exceedingly good."

"Neji has fooled us all!"

"He told no one of his plan?"

"He must come to trial."

"The penalty for treason against the family is death…"

Yue's eyes darted from person to person as they spoke. When he heard death mentioned he gave an audible gasp. The Elders suddenly remembered his presence and stopped talking.

"Yue, thank you for giving us this information. You have always been an exemplary member of this clan," cooed the oldest female member. Her skin hung off of her face and her eyes were thin. They seemed to pierce the body and look directly into a person's private inner mind. "Would you do us the honor and ring the bell to signal a family meeting?"

"Re-really? I mean…," he bowed to hide his surprised. Ringing the family bell to call the family together was a task usually given to the adult men. "I would be honored."

"Thank you. This must be discussed among the family." Yue was excused. He bowed and ran outside. The Hyuuga bell was a simple silver bell next to a statue of the founder of the family. Any Hyuuga in the vicinity of Konoha could hear its ring and knew that they were needed. There were special rings for special occasions and Yue struggled to pick one that was suitable for this. He gave five rings in quick succession.

Neji lifted his head. A few seconds later he was positive that he had heard it. "The elders are holding an emergency meeting. We'll have to cut training short today." Sasuga wiped sweat from his brow and looked disappointed. "Sorry." Neji began walking away until he noticed that Mirai was following him. He stopped and looked at the boy.

As usual, when he was not training or in combat, Mirai never opened his eyes. He seemed to walk around like a sleepwalker with an uncanny ability to see everything. "I'm going with you this time."

"Mirai… Only Hyuuga are allowed in family meetings," he explained.

"The meeting is probably about me. I want to be present when I'm being discussed."

Sasuga jogged up to his brother's side and stood solidly. "If that's the case… I'm going too." He felt the weight of his brother's hand on his head.

"No, Sasuga. It's too much for someone your age to deal with."

"That doesn't matter. I _have_ to deal with it! You couldn't hide your eyes like I hide mine but I've learned. I'm not ashamed or afraid of this Sharingan, Byakugan- whatever it is!- anymore. If a decision about you is made then its my burden too… So… that's why…" Sasuga didn't finish. He wasn't sure how.

Mirai smiled kindly and rubbed the boy's hair. "You're right… Our fates are inextricably tied. Neji… Let us be a part of creating our destinies."

Their teacher and friend considered them for a second before the insistent bell called them again. "All right… Let's go."

When the three arrived at the compound, no one was to be seen. Neji held out his hand to stop the boys. "Wait." Sasuga gripped his brother's hand. A man in a dark blue kimono came out and walked toward them. It was Hiashi. The older man had a troubled expression on his usually calm face.

"Neji…" His eyes settled on Mirai and Sasuga. "Why have you brought them?"

"They were curious on whether or not Mirai was going to be discussed tonight. If so, we feel that they should be present in order to have some say in their destiny." Neji chose his words carefully. Hiashi stared at his nephew for a long time before nodding and leading them to the meeting room where the adult Hyuuga would meet.

As soon as Neji entered the room he was escorted to a pillow in the center of a large ring. His hands were bound behind him by other members of the family and his Konoha headband removed, revealing a strange tattoo that Sasuga had never seen before.

"Hyuuga Neji," a loud voice boomed. "You are charged with treason against the family. How do you plead?" The silence after the loud voice was heavy. It sucked the air out of Sasuga's lungs and made him feel like he was suffocating. Mirai steadied him.

"Not guilty." Murmurs erupted and the empty Hyuuga eyes darted towards the two Uchiha standing the room.

"You are aware that it has been Hiashi's duty to train Uchiha Mirai?"

"Yes."

"Have you not been training Mirai, insulting your elder's efforts. Insulting the man that raised you?"

"No. I have been training Mirai but he has never missed a session with Hiashi. I am grateful to my uncle for having been there for me and I would never insult him."

"You're training him to use our secret jutsu!" shouted an elder, spittle flying from his lips with fury.

Neji shook his head slowly. "I'm not showing him anything that he won't see and be able to copy later. I just want him to have a formal education in it. Besides, he's never been to academy, I want him to become a great ninja."

"He can't become ninja, anyway. His powers drain his chakra so much he can barely fight an hour."

"With our training he has gotten stronger. His learned to control his chakra."

"Why didn't you report all of this too us?"

Neji considered telling them of Hinata's involvement but didn't want her involved. Everyone waited patiently for his answer. When it came no one believed his gall. "Because… I think you all are fools. Hiashi followed your advice and it wasn't working. 'Work him harder. Push him without consideration.' This family is so elite, things come so easily, you've all gone senile. You fill my childrens' head with lies and false pride." No one was breathing at this point. "In my opinion, I'm proud to train an Uchiha my family's technique because he deserves it a lot more than some of you. The Byakugan, the Sharingan, they're brothers of Konoha." He opened his eyes and smirked. "Mirai will become a great ninja."

Shaking, Hyuuga Anten, the eldest Hyuuga of them all stood up. "How dare you… Do you have any idea what the Super Advanced Sharingan means?"

"That you're all terrified that you'll lose your position of power," Neji stated flatly. He had enough of the Elders, their rules, and their attitudes. He was risking a lot but he was going to change things.

"Neji… you have turned your back on this clan. Your penalty is death." Again no one could hold their silence at this. Sasuga sank to the floor in disbelief.

Hiashi waited for a few seconds to see if anyone would stand up for Neji. When it was apparent that no one wanted to challenge the elders, he stepped forward. "No! Neji really hasn't done anything wrong. Yes, he trained an outside person our jutsu but I planned to do it as well. I don't mind at all that Neji was giving him extra tutoring. I think we can choose an alternate punishment."

"WHY!" Yue shouted, tears in his eyes. He stared at his father kneeling on the ground. "Father… Why did you do it? You taught them and you would never teach me…"

"Yue, my son. I don't have to teach you how to fight. You're already brilliant," Neji said with a smile. "I knew when you were born that you would exceed me as a ninja. Because of my duties as cop, I've been too busy to give you a lot of attention. I never knew you needed it. I'm sorry." His son took a step forward to hug his father but he was restrained by other family members. "I won't ask you to make me proud. You already have. Just be a good person and don't be controlled by others."

Neji recalled tucking Yue in at night when was asleep after a hard days work. He always checked in with the elders on his progress. Pictures of his son and daughter covered his desk at the office and no one was prouder of their child. Neji nodded. "Yes... I am proud of you, Hyuuga Yue."

"FATHER!" Yue let the tears slide down his face as his took a step forward. "I'm...I'M SORRY! I just... " He bowed his head.

In the background, Hanabi slid open the paper doors and slipped out. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was off and running. She didn't even bother putting on her shoes as she ran towards the Hokage's office. She recognized a familiar face walking down the street towards her, carrying a large bag of groceries to their apartment.

"KONOHAMARU!" She screamed. She skidded to a stop and almost made him drop the bag when she grabbed him. "We have to find the Hokage!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked bewildered.

"No time. Where is he?"

Konohamaru put the groceries down and put his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Naruto? He's in his office, probably slacking off. Hanabi what's-WROOONG!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling as she ran.

"Stop dragging your feet! Neji's dying!"

The wife of the Sixth Hokage was watching her two youngest children play with Sabakuno Aiki as her husband, napped in her lap, drooling slightly. Everyone was trying to catch Aiki in his wolf form but the task was almost impossible for the young students. When Hanabi and Konohamaru ran up, they stopped playing to watch the adults curiously.

"Hey, she's really pretty," Aiki mused his ears perking up.

"You really are girl crazy, you know that?" Awaji said, smacking his friend on his head. "Besides, you see that guy? That's her boyfriend." Aiki looked disappointed.

Hinata jumped up suddenly. "WHAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" Naruto fell off her lap and onto the hard ground with a thud.

"OW! Hinata-chan, what-..." He stopped as he saw Hinata ball up her fists. Hanabi continued to explain.

"Neji-niisan was training Sasuga and Mirai. When the elders found out they charged him with treason... They're going to kill him!"

Naruto stood up and growled. "No they're not! I told those idiots that that jutsu was forbidden!" A slight red glow started to surround Naruto but Hinata put a hand on his arm as she passed him, and he calmed down, but only slightly.

She went over to the curious kids but her expression was so severe they began to worry. Awaji instantly began to pray, hoping that whatever it was, which was probably his fault, wasn't. But she didn't scold him, instead she bent down in front of Aiki. "Aiki, you know about Neji, Sasuga, and Mirai, right?" The boy nodded. "Find Sasuke and tell him to come to the Hyuuga compound immediately. Go as fast as you can, okay? Neji is in danger." Aiki was gone in a burst of wind as she finished her sentence. "Kids, go inside with Konohamaru. Behave or else. I have something to do." Without waiting for a response from them, she and Hanabi left for the Hyuuga estate.

Mirai stood over Neji's writhing body, trying to soothe his pain. When it was apparent that it was getting worse, he stood up and glared at the elders. "Make. It. Stop," he ordered.

An elder shook his head and raised his chin. "We can't."

"You can and you will!" Mirai snapped. Sasuga stood up ready to dash in but Hiashi grabbed him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Uchiha," another scolded. "You're outnumbered and even for a genius losing you temper isn't going to help you."

Mirai opened his eyes revealing the white black spiral pinwheel eyes. "If you won't stop this jutsu, I'll take every one of you on until you do!" He grabbed the nearest elder and kicked him across the room, shattering the wall. Everyone erupted and pounced on Mirai. "_KAITEN!_" He tossed them all back with the spinning technique.

Hinata swung open the door just in time to catch one of her family members in her arms. Naruto dashed in and pushed people out of the way but stopped when he saw Neji. Hinata saw Neji writhing on the floor as well and Mirai fighting over him. Hiashi was holding an angry and crying Sasuga, trying to keep him from getting hurt. Sasuke bumped into her from behind and also saw the chaos.

"Naruto and I'll take the Hyuuga, you just stop Mirai before he kills someone," she ordered. Sasuke nodded and they entered the fray head on. Hinata began force back the fighting members of her family. Naruto used Kagebunshin no jutsu and began restraining the various members of the family. Sasuke got behind his son and grabbed his arms. Mirai used the hold as leverage and kicked someone in the face before breaking Sasuke's hold to face him. When he realized it was his father, he stopped.

"Father?"

Mirai subdued, Hinata took a deep breath filling her lungs. "STOP FIGHTING NOW!" she boomed. The only sound was Neji's screaming. She instantly dropped down and began hitting specific points on his body and finally she did a series of handseals and placed her hand on her Neji's head over the mark. He stopped screaming but groaned and panted heavily, unconscious. She untied his hands and stroked his hair. "Someone better start talking."

"It's family business, Hinata. We don't want _him_ here," someone said.

"If you mean Sasuke, as the chief of police he has ever right to be here," Hinata snapped. "On my order, I'll have him put you all in jail and donate this compound to the Inuzuka clan for a new kennel! Now start explaining!"

Hiashi approached his daughter. "Neji's training was discovered. It's my fault. I knew about it but I didn't say anything." Everyone was surprised.

"Hiashi... you... knew!" Anten asked. "You're just as bad as Neji! Maybe we killed the wrong twin, after all."

Naruto punched the old man hard across his jaw sending him sprawling. "How dare you talk about Hiashi-ojisan like that!"

"Have you all lost your minds?" She laid Neji down and stood up. "This has gone far enough! I'm the head of this family and if you don't remember we FORBID that jutsu! And to use it is treason of the worst kind…" No one spoke or looked at her. Hinata, upon becoming head of the family, made that her first order of business. The pact was signed with Naruto as the witness. Yue was one of the first children of the branch families not to possess the cursed seal on his forehead.

"Everyone go home… We'll have another family meeting _with_ Sasuke, Mirai, and Sasuga present tomorrow afternoon." She looked at Sasuke who nodded and went to pick up Neji from the floor. "Dismissed." They all began to file out of the room. Hinata turned to her cousin. "Neji?" He opened his eyes a bit and forced a smile. "Hanabi told me what you said. Are you insane or just suicidal?" He closed his eyes, still smiling. Hinata sighed.

Yue stood in the center of the room, frozen. "It's my fault…" he said in a shaking voice. "I… I told the elders what Dad was doing. I… They told me to tell them everything but I never thought they'd go so far."

Mirai grabbed him pulled him by his collar until they were face to face. "You did this? _You _betrayed Neji-sensei!" Yue's fierceness reemerged as he pushed Mirai away.

"Don't talk down to me! This is the fault of your stupid cursed bloodline! I'll never acknowledge the Uchiha name!" He snapped.

"You idiot!" Mirai pulled his fist back but Sasuke caught it, shaking his head, though he gave Yue a cold look.

Hiashi sighed. "Stop the both of you… Yue… Tell you mother that Neji is in the hospital…" He ordered. "This will all be resolved tomorrow. Now go." Yue glared at his nemesis but did as he was told. Hiashi went back to Sasuga and looked at him. "… Sasuke… is it true that Sasuga has the Super Advanced Sharingan as well?"

"Yes… He wasn't born with it like Mirai… It was something that came later but with all that Mirai had been through, we didn't want to complicate things." Hiashi nodded and patted the boy.

"I'm going now. Hinata and I have a lot to discuss. Take care of my nephew." Hinata followed him out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Let's get him out of here. I'll call Tsundae-obasan, she'll take good care of him." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I'll take Sasuga home," Mirai muttered. He motioned for his younger brother to follow him. Hesitantly, they both left the now quiet but rattle Hyuuga compound.

Some time passed as Neji healed. Sasuke and Mirai were called to the Hyuuga compound the day after Neji's return. Upon entering the two saw Neji sitting next to Hinata and Naruto on one side and Hiashi on the other, but the elders from the other day were nowhere in sight. Neji smiled at the boy and they could see he was still in some pain. Mirai bowed to respect his sensei.

"Please sit," Hinata told the two

"Hinata-sama, if I can ask, where are all the elders?" Mirai questioned. The two head Hyuuga looked displeased at the mention of the elders.

"The power and influence of the Elders over the young people has been overlooked. They've been leading us for long enough and I have had decided that some younger more open-minded Hyuuga would be good for the council." Hinata said

"Even with the new council we are still having problems." Hiashi now said, "But we came to an agreement if it's alright with you and your family Sasuke."

"Let's hear it," Sasuke stated firmly. He couldn't help but to feel slightly suspicious that it was going to be a bad idea.

"We know you don't want Mirai being here at the Hyuuga compound and he is Uchiha through and through, as we saw yesterday." Hinata said smiling at the boy. Mirai blushed slightly. A few Hyuuga refused to walk the same side of the street with him, rubbing old injuries as they did so." The council has decided on an arranged marriage."

"An arranged marriage with whom?" Sasuke asked not thrilled with the idea

"Hyuuga Tenmai, my daughter." Neji now said, "She's a couple of years younger than Mirai, but she's a weapons expert like her mother and an excellent kunoichi."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on his pillow. He tried to hold in his anger but it was a lot of work. "I don't know. I'm not thrilled with this arranged marriage and I need to talk to Sakura about this." Sasuke said.

"I'll do it." Mirai suddenly proclaimed.

Everyone looked at him with surprise. "Mirai, we should…" Sasuke started but was interrupted by his son

"Father, if this will stop the feud then I'll do it. They won't be able to do anything to Sasuga will they?" Mirai asked

"No we already agreed if you did this then Sasuga is off limits, or anyone else from the Uchiha clan that develop the Super Advance Sharingan. We will train any if they develop it later on in life though." Hinata said

"Good as long as he and my other siblings do not have to do anything then I agree to this." Mirai said

Hinata nodded her head, "Then I'll tell the elders your decision. Neji you need to inform Tenmai of this too."

At the mention of this, Neji began to massage his temples. "I'll let her mother do that. I don't think my head could take another beating..." Neji said tiredly.

The two Uchiha's started to get up to leave when Naruto stopped them. "Don't go so soon. I have something to say. I took the liberty of contacting the Anbu. Mirai, how about you come to my office later and see about taking the Anbu test." The Hokage grinned.

"He didn't even go to the academy… What makes you think he can take the Anbu test." Sasuke asked, though he was clearly pleased.

"Well, he took on about ten Hyuuga and knocked them across the room. If he's not Anbu material I don't know what is."

"I'd like that, Hokage-sama," Mirai said as he bowed deeply.

Hiashi stood with a groan but smiled down at the boy. "I'm glad this all settled. I welcome you to the family, Mirai. Forgive me for being a poor teacher."

Mirai shook his head. "Not at all. You just had a different approach. If it's all right, I still want to train with you." The surprised old jounin smiled and nodded.

With that done, the two Uchihas left. As they walked along, Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought. "I'm going to hate to explain this one to you're mother." Sasuke said to his son.

Mirai smiled." She'll understand father," he tried to assure the usually fearless Sasuke.

"We can hope but…I don't know." Sasuke said

Naruto walked back towards his office. He felt happy that the problem between the Uchiha family and the Hyuuga family had been resolved. He didn't even have much to do with it. In part, the decision was made by the youth of Konoha, just as it should have been, he thought.

As he rounded a corner he came across a lone boy and a group of five other looking to settle a score. "Chip, your fat mouth had finally got you in trouble. There's four of us and only one of you."said a boy with a floppy hat and a bandage covering his cheek.

"He didn't even graduate the academy. I here he can't even do simple ninjutsu. His just a taijutsu dropout."

Akimichi Chip didn't look too much more perturbed than he usually was. Naruto often wondered why Chip, who was so intent on disliking his father looked so much like him. His eyes, though angry, weren't cold. They were determined. Naruto saw a little of himself, so he decided to watch the event unfold.

"Yeah?"

His cool brevity annoyed the boy with the hat as he swung. Chip grabbed the punch but instead of hitting the boy back had pushed it out of the way. "It's not my fault you guys are lame. I don't need some stupid academy to tell me that I'm the best taijutsu ninja in this village. It was a waste of time for a genius like me."

"Genius?" Naruto quipped. The boys all stepped back, slightly concerned. "If I'm not mistaken, Lee is the best Taijutsu specialist in Konoha AND he's a genius; a genius of hard work." He looked up in thought. "Did someone forget to fill me on the change?"

"You're in for it now, that's the Hokage," snickered a boy. Chip looked at him and kicked him across the street. The other boys gave each other a fearful look.

"That's what I think about that. I'm not afraid of the Hokage, or anyone else. If someone thinks they're stronger than me, I'll take them on." The was a flash of yellow and Chip found a kunai at his temple.

Naruto grinned. "You're never become and ninja with that attitude. I'll tell you what, go to the training grounds tomorrow and noon. If you can survive the challenge, I'll personally acknowledge you as the best taijutsu user in Konoha. Got it?"

Chip knocked the kunai away and smiled. "Hokage, you got yourself a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while hasn't it! I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about this epic! I've taken some time and prepared a few chapters in advance for a good release! I hope that you can forgive me! Here's chapter Six of Shin Genin Monogatari!

Chapter 6: A Team of Hot Blooded Drop Outs!

Rock Lee stood next to his Hokage on the roof. Though older than the leader, he deferred loyally to him. To look at the two standing on the flat topped roof, one would get an overwhelming sense of friendship, however, that was the feeling that everyone got when Naruto stood next to a member of Konoha village.

The taller Lee was looking at a roster in a manila folder. "So these will be my new team? I haven't had a team in a few years, now that I think about it. I've been training too hard it seems. It'll be good to lead the youth of the future one more time."

"For these guys, I can't think of a better instructor. Akimichi Chip and Hyuuga Tenmai both dropped out because they weren't challenged by the Academy. They didn't even graduate," Naruto explained. "Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind that I challenged Chip for you but I couldn't think of a better way to get him into this." Lee only nodded.

"And the new arrival?" As he said this his hand tensed around the folder, though Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"He's coming from pretty far away." Naruto laughed and nudged Lee with his elbow. "What's with all the students from other countries? He was raised in a monastery, right?"

Lee tucked that folder behind his back and crossed her wrist, sighing. "Yes, I understand his mother wanted him to become a great taijutsu master. The monks trained him everyday of his life until now…" He stared at the faces on the monument before being overcome with determination. "I won't let him down, Hokage-sama."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why do my friends call me that? Come on! I'm Naruto! I still call you 'Fuzzy Eyebrows', don't I? If you're worried about respect, it's worse if you treat me like a stranger rather than a friend." He scowled at this.

Lee smiled. "All right, Naruto-Kun."

"That's more like it. You better go. Your new team will be waiting for you. I'll join you in a bit." Lee nodded and left with a typical 'osu'. Naruto thought idly as he looked towards the Hyuuga compound. "I wonder how things are going with Tenmai…"

Tenmai crossed her arms solidly across her chest. Her expression was serious but she always looked serious. Even as a child she hardly laughed, though Neji clearly recalled that she lived life with an intense curiosity. So perhaps, he thought, staring at her almost expressionless face, she's always in deep consideration. He sighed. That's no way for a child to live.

Ten-ten finished her sentence and Tenmai immediately pounced on the conversation. "So… In order to end this feud, I am arranged to be the wife of Uchiha Mirai. On top of that, you've re-enrolled me as a student again and I'm to meet my instructor at noon today?"

Neji sipped his tea. He only spoke up to clarify things, so he left a majority of the talking to his wife. Ten-ten rubbed her temples and smiled. "That's right. Exciting, isn't it?" She wasn't convincing. It took quite a bit of Neji convincing her before she agreed and even still she was unsure about the whole ordeal. It felt archaic and stupid to be forcing something like marriage on children so young. Neji couldn't say he didn't agree with that but Mirai was adamant about it and so were the others of the Hyuuga family.

"It's annoying. I don't want to be married, especially not to a boy two years my senior, nor do I want to be a ninja. I want to make weapons." She sat down, fixing the folds of her hakama as she did so, then re-crossing her arms. "Crafting divine weapons is difficult work. I must put all of my time and energy into that goal. I don't have time for games."

"But Tenmai-"

"Once you pass the Chuunin Exams," Neji spoke up. "You can stop but how can you truly craft a divine weapon for ninja, when you aren't one yourself. You can't make something for what you don't understand." Tenmai didn't reply, she only listened to him slurp his tea. "Also…" he started once more. "If you can defeat Mirai in battle, I won't make you marry him."

"Neji! You can't make that kind of promise!" Ten-ten protested.

He looked up at his daughter. She wore traditional black hakama and a black and white haori. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail, her bangs tickled her forehead and draped to her shoulder at her temple. She was very dignified but didn't seem to hold the same dislike for the Uchiha family that Yue had been instilled with. She followed her own road, a road that seemed at times to be too strict.

She trained hard everyday in the weapon crafting and their use. Ten-ten was still proud but a little disappointed she chose not to become a ninja. Still, that was a part of Tenmai's path, her way. "Well, Tenmai? What do you say?"

She smirked and made a non-committal noise as she stood up. "Hn. Noon, you say? I guess I'll call it research then." She walked away silently, sliding the door to the living room closed behind her.

Ten-ten looked at her husband dubiously. "And what will you do when she defeats Mirai?"

Neji stood up as well. "I'll honor my promise… _if_ she indeed defeats him. But… she won't. By this time next month, I'll struggle to defeat him too." He sighed and looked at Ten-ten, who was still unsure. "We should go to this little meeting, too. Lee is getting a new student from outside Konoha. I want to see who it is."

"I new kid from outside?" Ten-ten tilted her head. "What could that Naruto be thinking, I wonder."

Chip woke up the next morning and dressed in his usual habit of white shirt, green vest with the Akimichi 'shoku' on the back, grayish tan shorts, and white scarf his mother made. He felt a little excited to be going up against Rock Lee-Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast. If he defeated him, the Hokage- no, all of Konoha- would acknowledge his strength. He jogged down the steps, lightly. Uri was downstairs at the table making origami butterflies. Where his parents were, he could care less. She glanced up at him but didn't say anything. Ever since the fire, she kept her arms bandaged to hide the scars. He frowned slightly but quickly smiled.

"Today's the day, Uri," Chip remarked with a grin. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to be the best taijutsu ninja in Konoha!"

Confused, Uri stopped folding the colored paper. "What? But-"

"No buts! The Hokage has extended a formal challenge on behalf of Rock Lee. You should come and cheer your big brother on," he said, poking her in her shoulder. Uri looked at him. Chip had been nicer in the last year, but still, she was afraid. She looked into his blue eyes, his eyebrows always seemingly furrowed in a glare or frown.

She looked down at her origami and began putting it away. "Rock Lee is really strong, Chip. You should be careful."

"Whatever! I'll have that old geezer in a stranglehold in no time. Ever since I began to take fighting seriously, I was never defeated. No one in Konoha has even come close to whuppin' me, sis. Even that brat of Suna, using Gaara's most powerful jutsu, couldn't take me." Chip grabbed a rice ball from the fridge and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. "Let's go. I have a good feeling about today," he said around the rice in his cheeks.

Lee was waiting patiently for his students at the training ground with Naruto's former team, the Ino-Shika-Cho team, his own. Chip was the first to arrive, Uri trailing behind him.

"Uri-chan!" Naruto waved at her. "How's it going?"

"Don't greet her like I'm not here!" Chip snapped. "I'm the one that taking this challenge and when I wipe the map with your jounin here, you're next!"

Sasuke snorted. "That kid's got some mouth," he muttered to Sakura. "Is he for real?"

A troubled sigh came from his mother. "I don't know where he gets it from?" Shikamaru stared up into the clouds, though his finger was clearly pointing at Ino emphatically. When she noticed she kicked him.

"See?"

Naruto took it in stride and just smirked at Rock Lee. Lee nodded and pushed off the tree he had been leaning on. He approached Chip and bowed. "I am Rock Lee, your challenger. Please tell me your name so that I may know who to pay my respects too."

"Uh…" Chip rubbed the back on his head in confusion. None of his street fights started so politely. "Uh, it's Akimichi…. Akimichi Chip. Hey, what is this? Didn't you hear me say I was going pound you into the ground? We don't have time for this crap! Let's rock!" He shouted swinging a kick, one that was caught without so much a blink from Lee.

"It's Rock Lee, actually and do not be so eager. How shall we determine the winner of the fight, Chip-kun?"

Chip blinked. The winner of all he previous fights had been until his opponents either ran away or begged for mercy. Why should this one be any different? "First, one to squeal like a pig or run like a sissy loses."

"Pretty dumb. This kid is just a street thug," Ten-ten mused. "Our Lee better go easy on him or he'll hurt that kids bulging ego."

"No. He better be as tough as possible or Chip won't respect him," Chouji said wisely. "Chip worked really hard to become a good fighter, so good he surpassed his classmates and got bored. Even the better kids hesitate to fight him. It'll be painful but once he loses at something Chip becomes more determined to push his limit. It seems like he's really confidant but he's just restless." Everyone regarded Chouji curiously. They knew of his poor relationship with his son but even through that he supported Chip one hundred percent.

Naruto smiled warmly. "LEE!" He shouted. "Give him what he wants!"

Lee nodded. "In that case… Shall we begin?"

"I started when I saw you, old man!" Chip twisted and tried to kick Lee in the head with his free foot. Lee ducked and let got of the other foot. When the young boy landed, he swept him with a Konoha Senpuu. Chip went up into the air and landed so hard the wind was temporarily knocked out of him.

"Chip!" Uri shouted. She started to walk over but Ino stopped her.

"He has to fight this on his own. If you interfere, he'll just take it out on you."

Chip got to his feet and looked at Lee, except he was nowhere to be found. Confused, he turned in a complete circle looking. "Running away already, old man? Fight's barely started."

"Not Yet! Dynamic Entry!" Lee said shouting his teacher's move. The kick connected with Chip's chest and slammed him into a post sticking out of the ground. "You cannot defeat me at your current level, Chip-kun." He ground his foot into the boy's chest. Chip tried to pull it away but he was dangling off of the ground and couldn't get leverage. "You moves are unrefined and obvious. If you let me teach you, I'll make you the best." Chip struggled more and tried hard to escape but Lee had him pinned.

"I'm not giving up!" Lee forced the foot deeper. Chip clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. "There's no way I'm going to accept getting beat but someone so uncool. I never lose!"

"Yet still you're a loser," came a cool female voice. Lee turned to see behind him and Chip looked past his shoulder. Tenmai was watching calmly, hand resting idly on the hilt of her swords. "By denying what is obviously true- that the jounin Lee is superior to you, not even an academy student- you have lost the sense of the battle. Once you do that, you've lost completely."

"As to be expected from you Tenmai! Good observation," Lee beamed proudly.

Chip grunted and struggled once more. "Shut up! There's a way out of this… I just… have to find it."

Tenmai shrugged. "Unless you can switch bodies, there is no way out." Chip's eyes widened and Lee furrowed his brows.

"Oh, yeah. Shintenshin no jutsu, right?" He grunted with a grin. Lee looked over to Uri. "Wrong, Fuzzy Eyebrows. Dad tried to teach me the Akimichi style but I wasn't interested." He brought his hands up to his eyes, a clear shot of Lee in his view. "_Shintenshin no jutsu_!" Chip fell limp on the post. Lee took his foot away and gently eased the boy to the ground.

Everyone watched Lee carefully. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to Tenmai. No one spoke for a while. Naruto tilted his head. "Lee? Chip? Hey! Someone speak up."

"Neji-kun, since I don't have your permission to hit your daughter, what should I do?"

"Hn? What are you talking about?" Neji inquired looking towards Tenmai.

Tenmai looked up redfaced. "I missed." She clenched her fist. "I had him right there and I MESSED UP!" She held her head.

Ino rubbed the back of her head. "He quit training early. As a result, he can't aim that jutsu worth crap."

"Admit it, Chip… You don't have what it takes to be a ninja," Sasuke insulted. "Go back to the academy."

Tenmai sighed and walked over to Chip. "It's goddamned humiliating…" With another sigh, Chip released the jutsu and fell back into his body. Tenmai, in control of her body, looked irritated and harassed at having a boy in her body, for even a short amount of time. "Forget it." Chip stood up. Hesitantly he walked over to Lee and bowed. "You're the best, eat it up."

"Don't be so discourage, fighting dreamer." Another mysterious voice proclaimed. Standing at the edge of the area was a figure in a hooded traveling cloak. The shadows obscured his face but he looked young. "One challenge is lost and a new opportunity is gained. You can defeat Rock Lee but your spirit is too troubled. See what you can do when you free your inhibitions and fight like the spirit of a soaring dragon!" Everyone's face was either confused or exasperated, except for Lee, who was overjoyed at the exuberant exclamations.

"Rock Lee! I challenge you! My youthful flame is burning bright!"

"I accept! Show me the power of your passions, young man!"

"UWOAAAAAH!"

"HYAAAAAAH!"

The two rushed each other and clashed. There was a lot of punching, kicking, and green. Every move that was made was expertly countered, it almost seemed like a choreographed dance as they went toe-to-toe. Sasuke watched with his Sharingan. "They're really impressive. Could this kid be Lee's new student?"

"Isn't it obvious? Look at those moves! This kid has been training really hard in taijutsu his whole life," Naruto explained.

Uri looked over at Chip. He watched the fight intently. The muscles in his arms twitched and strained as he clenched his fist tighter and tighter. Where he failed miserably, a stranger from another land was displaying superb taijutsu ability. Chip wanted to fight him, fight Lee, and fight everyone to prove his strength.

"KONOHA SENPUU!"

"RYUUGA SENPUU!"

When the two powerful moves met, a burst of wind hit the area; it forced Naruto and the others to shield their eyes. Lee and the strange fighter were thrown away from each other. The wind and debris cleared and the hooded stranger's cloak was gone. He wore a green habit from a monastery. His black hair was pulled into a long braided ponytail, a few spiky bangs hanging over his forehead. But that wasn't why everyone sucked in a tremendous breath.

There was something eerily familiar about the boy.

"Those…eyes…" Neji stammered.

"Those… _eyebrows_…" Sakura shuddered and cringed.

Naruto squinted. "But…there's something off." The boys eyebrows were a little on the thick side and his eyelashes were long and his eyes wide and bright…but he looked-

"Wait… could… it…"

"Don't say it, Naruto!" Ino squeaked. "I don't want it to be true!"

The boy's eyes filled with tears. "… I have waited for this day a long time." His bottom lip quivered.

"Ever since I heard that you were in that monastery training to become a great taijutsu master," Lee began, tears welling up in his eyes too. The scenery changed for them. They were standing at the edge of an endless sea, the sun dawning behind them. "I have been filled with a father's pride."

"F...Father."

"K…Ken."

"Father!"

"KEN!"

"FAAATHEEEER!" He cried running toward Lee.

"KEEEEEEEEN!" Lee ran towards the boy. As they embraced tightly, father and son, son and father, the waves of a new beginning splashed up to meet them!

"GRRRREEEEEEAAAAAT!" screamed who was obviously Gai. He was sitting on top of a great red turtle, bawling his eyes out. "This… is the beginning of a new Springtime of Life!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"Ojiisan!"

"KEN!" The three tried to hold in their emotions but they burst forth as all three in embraced. Teacher, student, father, son, mano y mano, the situation was the supreme ideal. The sun never shone more brightly than it did that day.

Sakura shook Naruto violently. "You. Are. The. Ho-Ka-ge! You. Are. Supposed. To. PRE-VENT. These. Things!" Naruto was beginning to feel a little ill.

"Three generations… oh my god…This is about to get troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"Everyone!" Lee put his hand on Ken's back. "I'd like you to meet Konoha's new Green Beast… Rock Ken!" Ken smiled, a sparkle on his teeth. Ino croaked and fell over.

"Mom!" Uri cried and looked over at her. Ken blinked and stared at Uri.

"That…creature…" Uri looked up confused. Ken was love struck. A faint glow surrounded her and framed her delicate features.

"_Ken-sama!" She laughed. "Welcome to Konoha! I am your future wife!"_ Before anyone knew what was going on, Ken was on his knee in front of Uri, kissing the back of her hand.

"Beautiful princess, what is your name? I have traveled far and wide and have never come across beauty so pure before!"

"Aaaah! Chouji! It's kissing our daughter!" Ino cried mortified. "What if it's _contagious_?" Ino tried to picture Uri with Lee's eyebrows and slid to the floor once again.

Uri blinked. "My name? … It's Uri."

"Aaaaah, it's a gorgeous name! Just hearing it fills my heart with joy!" Ken stood up and took her hands in his. He looked deep into her eyes. "Uri… marry me!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Chip's fist was barreling towards Ken's face like a freight train. It didn't connect; instead Ken jumped and was lightly balanced on Chip's outstretched arm, swooning over Uri.

"Your eyes are young and innocent, Uri-hime…"

Chip growled and tried to punch with his other arm but Ken repeated the move. "Stop staring at my sister!" Chip began punching wildly but Ken dodged everything, drunk off of love. He tried kicking to change things up but Ken was impossible to land a hit on. Finally, the boy grabbed Chip's fist in his palm, his expression curious.

"So she's your sister? I should ask for you blessing then?"

"YES SHE IS AND NO YOU CANNOT!" Chip tried to take off his head with a kick, but Ken did a back bend.

"Then I apologize. I cannot forsake this love burning in my heart!" Ken dashed back to the side of his beloved. "Uri…" he cooed.

Uri however had no idea what was going on. The strange boy appeared, fought Rock Lee, hugged him, her mother fainted, and now he was going on and on about how pretty she was. Oh, and Chip was trying to kill him, but that was the most normal thing happening.

"It's kind of cute, Uri." Tenmai began. "To have the new boy have a crush on you."

Uri went red from head to toe. "Crush? … On me!" Tenmai nodded and smiled. "EEEEEEEEEK!" She squealed and bashfully pushed Ken away in embarrassment, but Uri, unaware of her strength, threw him straight into a tree, cracking the trunk. The tree groaned and snapped before falling over onto Ken. Uri continued to blush in disbelief.

Lee screamed and ran over to the tree. "KEN!"

The boy popped out of the leaves and smiled, a few cuts and scratches on his face. "I'm all right, father."

"Hmm, maybe you should fall in love with a girl more your size, Ken. Like… Tenmai." Tenmai's jaw dropped as she let out a tiny scream.

"Lee, you definitely don't have my permission to encourage that!" Neji scolded, sweating a little, in case Ken decided to agree. Ten-ten nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Lee, you fool!" Gai gripped his former student's shoulder. "Love isn't the kind of thing that can just be decided. You of all people should know this!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! You mean Ken's dear mother…"

It seemed like so long ago. I left for a year to train with the Senryoku Monks to obtain new taijutsu abilities. I trained for many long months with a man named Akirako. He was amazing and favored by the all of the monks there.

I sparred with him many times and each time was a challenge. I had never encountered such speed and strength. Every time he defeated me, he'd smile and say 'Next time, Lee-kun, you'll certainly defeat me." I don't think I ever did but that was fine. Each time, I was miraculously stronger than the last.

Then the truth came. The monastery was attacked by Iwa-nin. The monks possessed precious scrolls that the Tsuchikaze desired. I fought along side of him and together we defeated many of the ninja's sent to destroy the monastery but I couldn't predict what would happen next.

The head priest who had raised Akirako was taken hostage. The ninja was willing to trade his life for the Scroll. It was then I met another that could open their chakra gates. It was terribly frightening. But he was able to destroy all of the attacking ninja at the cost of his own body.

He laid there broken, half dead but victorious but the monks would not come. The head monk, with sad eyes, explained that any one that used that forbidden technique had to leave the monastery forever but he left me to take care of him. That was that really. That was all they had to say.

So I put him on my back and carried him the nearest village two days away. That's when I discovered something shocking. Akirako was woman.

"Are you surprised, Lee-kun?" She said. "The monks couldn't believe that their chosen child was a girl either. To save face, I've lived like a man for this long. To think it would end like this for me." I begged her not to say something like that. "It's all right." She replied. "I don't have much time anyway. I'm a living scroll. All of the monks' knowledge has been passed into me. Without the prayers of the monks, I will die soon. They cannot let the outside world know their secrets."

I cared for her for three months until she could walk again. She wanted me to take her to hut next to the foot of the Senryoku mountain so that the monks could find her dead body. It was so depressing. I cried for almost a week afterwards. I thought she had died in that pitiful way.

Lee and Gai were both sobbing and sniffing at this point. It wasn't enough to be solemn about such a serious tale; those two always took things too far. "But that wasn't the end, father." Ken grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "The monks did continue to pray for Akirako. They loved her far too much to let her die because she committed a sin for the monastery. When she became pregnant because of father's poor judgment and desperate heart," Lee looked considerably embarrassed and Gai promptly hit him on the head. "The monks took her in once more and treated her like a princess or perhaps a bodhisattva. However, she instructed the monks to stop their prayers and to teach me to become a strong, handsome man like my very own father, Rock Lee! They promised as she died that I too would be a shining example of manliness and determination!"

"AS TO BE EXPECTED!" Lee exclaimed. He hugged Ken tightly, sobbing. "You do remind me so much of your mother!"

"It's okay father," Ken replied patting Lee's back. "We'll do our best to make her proud."

Up until this time, watching the entire scene unfold was much like watching a poorly written soap opera. "Leave it to those guys to take everything overboard," Sakura droned lethargically. "What was this Akirako woman thinking?"

"I hear," Neji began, "That love is blind." Everyone looked at the three dancing around excitedly and sighed.

"Cut it out!" Chip shouted finally. "I don't care if this guy was raised by a god or a demon, I want to be the best taijutsu fighter in Konoha." He crossed his arms to signify his determination.

Ken approached him and bowed. "Then you will be my rival. From here on, I'm keeping score." The two boys stared each other down but when they both smiled it was known that the challenge was accepted.

"Don't forget about me, so suddenly." Tenmai approached him. "Even the strongest taijutsu cannot defeat the blade forged and wielded by me. I won't accept it if you two think that you can take me lightly. I'll kill you for sure. I am the first Hyuuga weapon master."

"Tenmai-chan!" Ken exclaimed. "No one is forgetting you! Don't say something so harsh."

"Who cares? I've been in this chick's head, nothin' there."

"That was the overwhelming vacuum of your own brain, Akimichi."

"Lee!" Naruto smiled as he walked away. "I'm expecting a lot out of your team of hot-blooded drop outs!" Lee smiled and turned with a gleam in his eye.

The sound of his Lee disciplining his students rang out across the training ground.

"FUUUUUUMIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!"

The blonde kunoichi turned around just in time to get tackled by Uri. The antlers she was hold flew into the air falling in front of Aiki who nearly dropped his own stack. The girl was in hysterics, squealing like a stuck pig-no pun intended. Fumi shook her head to clear the stars clouding her vision.

"U-Uri? What the hell is going on?"

Uri let her go and pressed her two index fingers together. "A boy… a boy… likes me!"

Aiki wagged his tails, grinning. "Well, of course I do!" Finally a girl was noticing him.

"Not you, Aiki-kun. He's… well… he's from another village." This only further confused Aiki, who was not only a boy that liked Uri but was also from another village.

Fumi rubbed her chin in deep thought. "So you're worried about a long distance relationship?"

"No no no!" Uri shook her head violently and curled her knees up, trying to cover her red face. "He's transferred here from a monastery! He's Lee's new student!"

Aiki and Fumi exchanged confused glances. They hadn't heard anything about any other transfer students. "So what's the problem? Sounds like fun, having a crush and all that. It's what girls our age are about, after all."

"Well…It's just that… I've never had a boy like me before…"

"I like you!" Aiki reiterated, tails regaining their usual exuberance. Uri smiled and patted him on the head.

"Not the like that, Aiki. I like you to but I mean a boy like me 'for a girlfriend' like me."

Aiki did not understand the difference between his like or her like. The more he learned about girls, the less sense they began to make. Perhaps they spoke a different language, though it sure sounded the same.

"URI-HIME!" A boy came running at top speed down the road. He slid to a stopped and kneeled on the ground before her. "I must go quickly but I picked this beautiful flower just for you."

"KEN-YAROU! Get back here and pay for that damn flower, you thief!" Chip, wearing an apron for his mother's shop was giving chase to Ken, fire in his eyes.

Chip kicked up his foot for a dropkick when yet another body, flew down from above and stomped him into the dirt. Lee looked down at Chip disapprovingly. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of the way of a young love beginning to blossom?" He put his foot on the back on Chip's head before turning to his son and giving him the 'nice guy pose'.

Ken returned the gesture. Aiki looked at Lee then looked at Ken, back and forth "Oh, dad is going to love this." He said with a smile. Fumi, however, looked much like Shikamaru had.

"This is going to be very troublesome," she groaned.

Meanwhile, Ken bowed to Uri deeply and took off. Lee stepped off of Chip's now aching back and helped him up. Chip dusted his arms of then sucker punched Lee in the face. "Take that you, bushy-eyebrowed bastard!" He stalked off to go to back to the shop. Lee rubbed his nose as he gave a hearty laugh.

"Crazy people," Fumi muttered. Uri blinked and stood up meekly.

"I better go. See you later." She waved and jogged after Chip.

"So that was the guy that had a crush on Uri?" Aiki asked himself more than anyone. "In that case," he exclaimed pointing to the cloud, "That guy is my rival for Uribo's heart. Ow-" Fumi had her knuckles grinding in his head.

"Forget it, brat. A girl like that is out of your league."

Somewhere else deep within a forest compound, now crumbling with age, a small gathering of ninjas was taking place.

"My master, what do you require of us? We have waited a long time to take orders from your greatness," hissed a ninja with metal face mask. Beside him were to other ninja's shrouded in darkness but also bowing before the throne in front of them.

The person in the throne, young perhaps only sixteen or so, shifted in his seat and rested his chin gently on the back on his hand. "Well, well. Word has gotten around so fast. My heart is warmed by the reception I've received from you lost and wandering Ninja of Sound."

"We will forever serve you, master."

"Well, there's a Scroll in Konoha. The Forbidden Scroll. Please see to it that I possess it soon."

"Of course…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stolen! The Forbidden Scroll Cleaved in Two

Lee stood before his team the next day, examining them closely. He looked down at a clipboard and began to look at their stats as last collected by officials at the academy. Admittedly the information was out of date and in the case of Ken completely nonexistent.

Chip always had high strength but after intense self-training he was able to triple is speed to an impressive level. His ninjutsu still needed a lot of work though. Ken was comparable to Chip in both speed and strength but his knowledge and intellect was far beyond Chip's thanks in part to the monastery's schooling. Tenmai's intellect by far was the highest of the group but her other abilities her hard to place since no one had really seen her in battle.

"Right. First off, I want to know your names and your dreams."

Chip scoffed. "You already know our names and you know my dream. I want to be the strongest fighter in all of Konoha- the best taijutsu fighter the Akimichi Clan has ever seen!" Lee tried to hide a smile.

"Father! Me! ME!" Ken held his hand up as high as he could without taking it out of the socket.

"KEN!" Lee shouted firmly. "You will refer to me from today onward as Lee-sensei. It is true that you're my son but in this case you're my student first. I won't be showing you special attention because we're related." Ken looked slightly admonished but nodded at this. "What is your dream?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but closed it looking conflicted. "Hmm… You know, my dream has always been to come to Konoha and train with you but since it's already happening, I should choose a new dream…Hmmmmmmmm…" He crossed his arms tightly and looked deep in thought, eyebrows knitting together.

This elicited a sigh from Tenmai. "Hyuuga Tenmai. My dream is to forge a holy weapon- one that will destroy evil and protect Konoha. And… to defeat my betrothed, Uchiha Mirai." Chip and Ken looked at her in surprise. That hadn't heard anything about anyone being betrothed.

"That's it!" Ken raised his hand. "Lee-sensei! My dream is to marry Uri!"

"BASTARD!" Chip immediately had his hands around Rock Ken's throat squeezing. "Stop obsessing over my sister! If anything pisses me off, it's perverts like you trying to corrupt my little sister!"

Tenmai leaned away from the battle and regarded Chip carefully. "Chip… isn't it true that you hate Uri?" She noticed the change in his expression as he let go of Ken and sulked in his corner of his seat. The young Hyuuga made a noncommittal noise in response. "I see."

"Well, Naruto has given me a month to get you guys in shape. After that, you'll be given missions to perform. So in preparation, I'd like 100 laps around Konoha."

"WHAT?!" Chip and Tenmai shouted. Rock gave an excited "OSU!"

Naruto looked at a scroll describing seals. He considered himself an expert on the subject since he began studying them ardently even before becoming Hokage. Two of his best friends and himself were under the curse of a seal of some kind or another, and several years prior he had saved Gaara's life thanks to his knowledge.

Now it was not the Kazekage but his son that was in danger. Aiki had been admitted to the hospital once again. His demon chakra was a lot stronger and the medicine alone was not enough to save him from losing his humanity all together.

Hinata came in and placed another scroll on his desk. She looked at him with worry but Naruto didn't seem to notice that she was there. "It's not like he's a demon vessel," Naruto began as she turned away. "He's really the demon itself. It's like trying to make him something that he's not."

"I understand what you mean but if Aiki becomes full demon…"

"I know… " Naruto rolled up the scroll and slipped it under his arm. "I'll try to repair the limiting seal we placed on him and you should increase his medication. All we can do is buy time now."

Hinata looked down, remembering the first time the tiny boy wandered into her arms. "Aiki is so gentle and loving. He'll hate it if he becomes a monster again…"

"Everyone will. That means he'll become our enemy and no one wants that."

Around his thirtieth lap, Chip was ready to give up. His stomach was screaming at him to fill it but Lee wouldn't let them stop for anything. The smells from the restaurants finally convinced him to pause for a quick snack.

Fumi and Uri were sitting under a tree eating takoyaki dripping in sauce. Chip sauntered over and looked down at him with his 'hungry man' look, as Ino called it.

"Oi… Feed me," he commanded. Fumi glared at him but new that if she resisted he would just take it anyway. Instead of getting involved in such a troublesome dispute, she obligingly lifted her case of battered balls of octopus. The oaf had them down his throat in a few seconds.

"Aaaaaah, that hit the spot!" He sat down beside Uri, patting his belly. Uri looked like a tiger had just plopped itself down beside her. Indeed, when she happened to glance over, Chip was giving _her _ the 'hungry man' look as well.

"I'm…I'm finished." She passed her half empty box to her brother, who wolfed them down just as quickly as the first set.

Fumi stood up and grabbed her fan. "Aren't you training with Lee-sensei, Chip? He'll get pretty upset if you bail. This isn't the academy."

Chip shrugged. "I don't care. Tenmai is only on her fourth lap. The hyperactive rabbit Ken is miles ahead of me, so I'll never catch up. As long as I do better than the Hyuuga, he shouldn't get mad."

"Whatever you say," Fumi said unconvinced. "Shall we go, Uri? I want to finish before dark."

"Where you going?"

"Tch, like you'd care. But we're going training, if you must know."

Chip stood up and dusted off his shorts. "Let's go."

Fumi's jaw dropped. "You can't even finish your own teacher's training! Why would I let you hang with us, you dropout!" Chip just looked at her as if she wasn't talking at all. Fumi merely sighed and began dragging her fan behind her. "Man, what a troublesome guy. If I get in trouble for hanging out with a truant, Dad will have a shit fit."

Fumi yawned loudly as she watched Chip and Uri line up three more log posts. "Hey!" Chip shouted at her, wiping sweat from his cheek. "Don't stand there and yawn like that when we're doing all the hard work!"

"Yeah, yeah. You said you'd help me train. It's not like I want to hang out with a dropout like you anyway," she countered.

Chip scowled further. Who did she think she was? "Uri's a bigger dropout than I am and you're not yelling at her!" He barely had time to dodge the blade of wind aimed for him. "WATCH IT!"

Fumi set her open fan behind her. "It's not the same. Uri has no desire to be a ninja and you're already in an established team. Since you skipped out on training, you're worse than a dropout. You're just dead weight."

"Fumi. We're all set!" Uri waved to her and ran out of the way. Chip was determined to take his time escaping, though he knew at the risk of being caught in the wind; Fumi wasn't the type to let something as small as a person get in her way.

"Right. _Ninpou_: _Kamaitachi!_" She swung the massive fan. The wind tossed debris into the air, forcing Chip and Uri to cover their faces. The tops of two of the logs cracked and tipped over. She folded her fan, up and dropped to the ground. _I can't concentrate with him here. I can't think straight. Tch, damn boys are troublesome. _

Chip and Uri walked over to her. The large girl looked concerned and apologetic. "Fumi are you all right? Maybe you need to rest."

"Pft! You're really losing your touch, Nara. Maybe I should ask Hyuuga and Uchiha who's the dead weight on your team," Chip sniped. He ignored the dirty look the two girls gave him. "If you ask me, the best jutsu is taijutsu- reliable, no tricks, raw talent."

"He really has muscles for brains you know?" Fumi said to Uri. "Has a pretty big ego too… How do you suppose he does it?"

"Well…"Uri looked around unsure at what to say.

"HEY!" Chip shouted. At that time, three ninja sped past them, almost knocking Chip over. "The hell?" Seconds later, Konoha ninja dashed after the first group. They all stared in amazement, shocked at the sudden activity. Soon they heard the sounds of battle.

Uri bit her lip. "What should we do?"

Fumi and Chip looked at each other and nodded. For them, there was no question; they went where the battles went. "We should at least check it out," Fumi answered. "If they need help, I'm genin so I can help."

"Genin is still the bottom, loser, but, anyway, if someone is causing trouble for Konoha, I'm not going to ignore it," Chip announced. He looked at Uri.

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to either of you. I'm in." With that they chased the sounds of battle. What they found were three ninja that seemed to be from Sound judging by their headbands but that village had been weakened severely, almost eradicated entirely after Orochimaru's death and defeat over a decade ago.

"Give back the Forbidden Scroll!" said a Konoha shinobi. "You're signing your death warrant by stealing it."

One of the sound ninja laughed. "You guys are still pretty arrogant. Not surprising but the fact that we were able to steal it is testament to how weak you've become."

"Don't underestimate us! You're outnumbered." There was five Konoha ninja to Sound's three.

"Haha," another Sound ninja, one with spiky blonde hair that fell over his face covering his eyes, stepped forward. "I'm shaking in my sandals…" He flipped his hair back and revealed he had no left eye, only blank skin. Suddenly one of the Konoha ninja staggered forward with a kunai to his own neck. On his forehead, a sinister yellow eye looked all around. "Will you sacrifice his life?" No one moved. "No?" He looked to his right, swiftly swinging his hair, revealing he had no right eye. A kunoichi fell to her knees and screamed terribly. "What about hers?

"What's going on?" Uri whispered.

"Genjutsu..." said Fumi breathlessly. "It's the first time I've seen one." Chip made a move to jump into the battle but Fumi grabbed him. "No, don't… If we jump in now, we might get in the way. Besides, we don't have enough information on these guys to just start fighting…"

A deep-voiced Sound nin, carrying the scroll on his shoulder looked around. "Oh? Seems we've evened out, haven't we. Douya's jutsu is quite effective."

"If you care about your comrades," Douya began, "I suggest you let us go."

The leading Konoha ninja shook his head, "Even if we let you go, more lives would be lost if that scroll is taken!"

Blood dripped on the ground as the man with the kunai cut his own throat and fell to the ground. Fumi noted that the Sound nin's left eye returned to his skull. "Well…it's your sacrifice."

"You bastard!" A colleague of the fallen ninja jumped at the genjutsu Sound ninja but didn't make it to his target. The smaller of the three assailants was the cause. From his skin a long tendril shot forward and pierced him throw the skull. The tendril retracted back quickly and left the lump of a shinobi on the ground.

No one made a move but the one Fumi considered the leader of the Konoha group looked at a loss. The three Sound ninja had smiles on their faces as they had suddenly and viciously evened the score. The ninja guarded the scroll had yet to make his move.

"They're not going to make it like this," Chip hissed. Fumi sat down on the branch her face contorted in thought. She wasn't ready to interfere until she had fully assessed the situation. There was still a chance that Konoha would pull through.

But the next couple of minutes eliminated that thought. The Konoha leader and his two remaining soldiers decided to rush their enemies in a rain of shuriken and kunai. The skin user was able to deflect some of the projectiles with his tendrils. Douya jumped back but was wounded by some of the weapons.

"We've got you now," the leaded exclaimed landing. He felt something warm hit his cheek. He looked up to find one of his comrades seemingly suspended with hundreds of cuts. His face quivered in fear but he dared not move.

The leader stood up quickly. "Suzuki!"

"You forgot about Kiizu," the skin-user sneered. "He's controls the line that separates life and death. Heheh." Behind him, the scroll carrying ninja had two fists full of wires, and some even extending from between his teeth. He grinned and pulled the wires tighter. There was a shower of blood on the battlefield, and pieces of ninja hit the ground with a sickening wet noise.

Fumi gritted her teeth and grabbed her fan. "We can't let them get away. Let's go. _Ninpou! Kamaitachi!_" A blade of wind cut the wire trap hanging in the air.

With a grin Chip landed before the shocked Douya and wasted no time with delivering a barrage of kicks and punches. Chip landed several blows and sent the Sound ninja flying. "Nothing pisses me off more than people who think Konoha is weak. I'll show you how strong we are!"

Uri stood before the skin ninja, looking slightly nervous. She didn't do physical combat often. "How disappointing," he spat. "I get stuck with the fat girl."

"_I_," Uri began indignantly, "am not fat!" She held up her hands in a martial arts position.

"Oh?" The sound ninja smiled. "_Hifusoudan!"_ Several spears of skin shot from the ninja towards Uri. She deflected a few but was hit in her shoulder and thighs. The skin whipped around and trapped Uri like vines. "Heh."

She wrapped her wrists around the skin ropes and held them tight. Bracing herself, she yank at the tendrils. She gave a loud cry and pulled the Sound ninja forward like pulling a toy on a string. Rearing back her fist, as the Sound ninja came within rain she landed a punch to his face and forced him back, his skin acting as a rubber band. She pulled him in again, hitting him in a new direction.

Chip dodged the ninja suddenly flying in his direction and smirked. He ignored the small ball of pride forming inside of him and instead worried about being upstaged by his little sister. "Hey Fumi, I'll drop this guy in one minute and give you a hand."

Fumi held up her fan as wires tried to close in on her. She pulled out a kunai and tried to cut some of them but the deadly strings were surprisingly sturdy for being so thin. "Tch! He thinks this is a game! Idiot."

Chip turned around he nearly found himself face to face with Douya's sickly yellow eyes. He dropped to the ground and tried to sweep him. _Shit! If I look at him, even just a little, he'll catch me. It's like the shintenshin_. In a series of moves, he was able to get himself around to Douya's back. He snatched off his own scarf and wrapped it around his opponents face then kicked him in his spine.

Douya struggled with the scarf now tangled around his head. "Uri!" Chip called. Uri stopped pummeling her makeshift punching bag, grabbing him by the throat as he came back. Swung him in a wide circle like a discus and let him go. Douya uncovered his eyes just in time to receive the full impact of his companion's thrown body. They hit several trees before landing, unconscious.

Fumi had her hands full. "This guy is really getting on my nerves. I can't keep him in one spot long enough to get a hold on him." She saw the glimmer of more wires and smirked. "There you are!" She extended her shadow along the oncoming wires and grabbed a shadow firmly. "Got ya!"

"HEY!" Chip yelled. "Not me! Him!"

"What?"

Kiizu appeared in a distant tree and waved. "I'll send my master your regards!" He turned his back and fled.

"You bastard don't you run away from me!" In a single swipe of her, she cast off the wires slowing her down and unleashed a kamaitachi towards Kiizu. The blade of wind clipped branches as it headed for the retreating thief. Fumi almost swallowed her tongue when the scroll on Kiizu's back was cut in half, as it imbedded in his back. Kiizu stumbled but regained his footing. The three young ninja headed straight for him so he grabbed the bottom half of the scroll and threw smoke bombs and explosions tags to cover his escape.

Chip roared with anger as he skidded to a halt. "Got away! Dammit!" Fumi knelt down and grabbed the discarded top half of the forbidden scroll.

"Not completely…"

Everyone stared at the one half of the Forbidden Scroll. Naruto gingerly touched it. He couldn't believe it. He had stored the scroll at his home, certain that only someone with a death wish would dare entire his private residence (that and it was good reading). But someone had broken in and they almost escaped with one of the village's most important scrolls. When it was discovered that it was gone, he sent everyone not on a mission to search for it.

"Ah, well…" Fumi rubbed the back of her head. "I figured if we couldn't get the whole scroll, then at least we could get…the better _half_ of a scroll. Without the beginning…"

"They'll most likely be unable to do any of the jutsu," he finished. Naruto sighed deeply and sank into his chair. "I guess it wasn't a total failure then. But if Sound is active again…" He closed his eyes and almost seemed to have fallen asleep. Fumi took this as a chance to excuse her self from his presence. Chip and Uri were waiting outside.

"So?" Chip asked, his arms crossed.

Uri rubbed her hands together nervously. "Was he angry?"

"Well, he didn't say much of anything; just that this new problem with Sound will most likely be troublesome for us." She sat down on a bench and lounged back. She stared at nothing but her face told them that she was troubled. She lacked her usual carefree ease after she got in trouble.

"Being depressed doesn't suit you," Chip commented, leaning against the wall. Fumi gave a short noise but said nothing. The eldest Akimichi considered her intently but after a few moments turned around angrily. Uri looked between them with confusion.

Shikamaru came down the hall, hands in his pockets. He was summoned to the Hokage's office after the ninja had returned. The news of the halved scroll and his daughter's involvement made him ill. Shikamaru considered all kinds of terrible punishments for his disruptive child but really she had saved them. He stopped short of his daughter and looked down at her. Her eyes dashed back and forth, like a person quickly reading a screen or someone in a dream. After a while, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, hands over her face. "Have you got it?" he asked.

She looked up. "What?"

"Have you got it?" He repeated sitting down next to her. "The point where you made your first mistake?"

Fumi looked down at the floor, her eyes narrow as if she was staring directly at the point, loathing its existence, damning her ineptness. "… Yes."

He placed his hand on her head, causing her to look up. "Then next time, I'm sure you'll do better. I wouldn't expect anything else from my daughter."

Fumi's pushed his hand away lightly and stood up to leave. Shikamaru looked a little shocked at her reaction. "Stop it. It's unnatural for you to praise me like that, especially considering the situation. I failed the mission, you know. I failed Konoha." She felt the familiar pressure of Shikamaru's fist against her scalp. He ground his knuckles into her head, face calm but his anger obvious.

"Don't get me wrong," he began. "I'm still mad for you for rushing into that situation. But… that's to be expected of my daughter as well. You're harder on yourself than I ever was but if you give up after this, I you might as well stop being a ninja. My Nara Fumi never gives up, she gets better." Shikamaru pocketed his hands again and entered the Hokage's office.

"Troublesome jerk," Fumi grumbled, rubbing her head.

Chip cleaned his ear with his pinky. "Dead weight Nara." But that was all he said, since Fumi's fist in his kidney told him he went too far.

"I'm going. See ya later, Uri." She waved and grabbed her fan before leaving. Chip rubbed his back, hiding a tear developing in his eye.

"She punches really hard when she's mad," he commented.

The final Sound ninja returned to his base and reported immediately to his mysterious master. "You disappoint me," came the soft hiss of the young man. "I sent you to retrieve the _entire_ scroll, not just a portion!" The lackey shivered under the rage thrown at him. "Explain."

"We were nearly free but three young genin interfered and the scroll was cut by one of them. Due to the battle, I was already becoming under Konoha's pursuit, so I grabbed what I could and fled. It was difficult escaping them. Please, Master, have mercy! I did the best that I could."

The young man crossed his arms gently and said nothing for some time, looking down at the halved scroll and the sniveling ninja at his feet. "I have little mercy and none to spare for the likes of you." The sounds of a man's scream echoed in the stone halls of the compound.

A woman with long, platinum blonde hair approached the throne. She looked down at the bloody mass; the man had been turned inside out. "The other two have been captured by our enemy."

"They will not be permitted to live. I want the other half of that scroll. I must find out what secret I am missing. I cannot be whole without it." The woman nodded, bowing slightly as she did. "Also… find me the sword. It would be a lovely accessory, don't you think."

"You're quite powerful without it. Retrieving it will be difficult if it is, indeed, in Konoha. Naruto-sama will be unlikely to overlook this most recent failed attack."

"Koori… I don't let you live to decided what I should and should not do," the young man hissed, turning his head slightly towards her.

The woman, Koori, bowed again, still smiling slightly. "As you will it. I will find some talent among these ragtag subordinates."

"Good." With that she left, leaving the young man to glare at the remains of the failed ninja. He sighed and bent down to grab the half scroll. His arm dipped into the faint light, revealing skin as white as snow and long slender finger with long nails, painted deep purple. "Naruto-kun, are you afraid? Are you shaking because you think that your greatest enemy has yet returned? I wish I could see your face-see your fear…" The boy laughed slowly and hugged the scroll to him.

Aiki sat up in his hospital bed counting the dots in the tiled flooring. He hadn't slept for several days and he looked like a stray dog. His stomach was bandaged from where Naruto has repaired and increased the seal. It was painful so Hinata applied ice to it regularly.

Black sandals obscured his vision. She looked up to see Gaara staring down at him with worry. He managed a weak smile. "Uncle Lee has a son. They both do the nice guy pose," he quipped.

Gaara smiled and put his hand on Aiki's head. "I heard from Naruto. Maybe I'll get to meet him one day. …How do you feel?"

"What's happening to me?"

"Don't worry about it, son. Let's go back home. You need to rest." Aiki nodded slowly. He was terribly tired and having Gaara here made him feel safe enough to sleep. He leaned forward and was caught by Gaara's hand.

"…Sasuga…Tora… Awaji…they"

"Sleep." Gaara commanded. He didn't have to repeat it a second time. He laid Aiki back into the bed and pulled the covers over him. He then exited the hospital room to find Naruto. It wasn't a long search but the Hokage was engaged with a conversation with a silver haired woman. They ended their conversation and the woman left. "I'll take him off your hands for now."

Naruto nodded. "That woman just now… she's agreed to be his genin instructor. I explained the situation to her completely. Until he graduates, she'll be studying on how to handle his situation."

"I understand. … Naruto, I'm sorry for burdening you like this," Gaara apologized. Naruto put his hand on the fellow leader's shoulder and grinned from ear-to ear.

"No way, you'd do the same for me and he reminds me too much of myself to let him do this by himself. "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aiki Returns! Awaji's Cursed Blood and A Special Mission

"BOYS!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as six boys dashed out of the house from various entries. Each had a piece of fish in their mouths, hot and fresh off of the grill. They settled down by the lake in their compound, grinning and eating what they stole.

Sasuga listened to his brothers' chat while he stared into the water. Koi flit in and out of his vision, some curiously poking their heads out to examine him. In the reflection of the water he caught a glimpse of something in the tree behind him. It was large and looked dangerous as it glared down at him. Sasuga whirled around but there wasn't anything in the tree but flowers. He looked at Mirai but he didn't seem to have noticed anything. Sasuga stood up and faced the tree. He blinked once and activated his Sharingan, the whitened spinning eye scanning the surrounding area.

_To the left! No! Right? What is this thing?_ He thought frantically.

"Sasuga?" Kuro looked as his brother's troubled face. The young boy gripped the grilled fish on the skewer like a kunai.

"THERE!" He tossed the skewer into a bush, slicing through the leaves. A large wolf reddish brown wolf leapt out and grabbed the skewer in his massive jaws and slid to a stop before the shocked Uchiha boys. Immediately, the wolf, in a puff of smoke, became Sabakuno Aiki. The boy, twelve now, chewed the fish gratefully and grinned mischievously.

"Aiki?" The demon half stood up from his crouched position and walked over. He looked more like a juvenile delinquent than usual, with new piercings and jewels adorning his ears, wrists, and ankles. Though, even as he walked they made little noise. He abandoned his old sash and red shirt for an all black short-sleeved outfit with red fishnet underneath. The black rim around his eyes were still there and his spiked red hair was still pulled back into a ponytail since Aiki staunchly refusing to let a pair of scissors anywhere near his hair. Bangs now tickled his forehead as well.

"You're back…"

"Yeah, sorry for leaving so suddenly last time."

Sasuga frowned. "You said you'd never leave like that. You promised." Aiki looked down guiltily.

"I know but you see …" Aiki began. Suddenly he, closed his eyes and leaned over in pain. He gripped the sides of his head and gritted his teeth, a growl emanated from between his teeth so feral that the others immediately stood up in shock. Sasuga stepped towards him but Aiki whirled around, transformed into a wolf and ran off as abruptly as he appeared.

"What was that all about?" Ogi inquired. Sasuga shook his head unsure himself.

* * *

Naruto was seated at a large table with the elders of Konoha watching him intensely. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Let's see…" He seemed to think at little, unsure of what to say. The elders shifted impatiently awaiting his next sentence. " Ummm…" 

"Hokage-sama?" One of the elders prodded.

"I think Sound is back," he said lightly. The room erupted into panicked fury. He frowned at them and himself. _That's… not how I wanted this to go. Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt. Hmmm…_ He wrestled with his thoughts some more until things settled down a little. "One of our genin heard a rumor that Sound was regrouping and the same genin had an encounter with the ninja that stole the Forbidden Scroll." The room unsettled again. "We've retrieved it though!" He added suddenly before anyone resumed panic. _I better not tell them we only got half of it back. Damn, this is harder than usual. I hate talking to all these old fogies. I should just do away with the council all together but they do have their uses. _ "A plan is already underway to investigate, so don't sweat it."

One of the older man stood up in his seat, ignoring protocol and said, "'Don't sweat it'?? You are telling us that Sound is back and yet you're acting so relaxed! Who's their leader? Where are they located?"

"Well, we know it's not Orochimaru. He's dead, isn't he?" a woman with her white hair pulled back asked nervously. She touched her fingers to her lips as her eyes darted between members and Naruto, looking for confirmation.

A thin man crossed his arms and shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure, Aoki-san! What if he really did find immortality? He could be back!" The crowd murmured a reluctant agreement.

"What's next! The Akatsuki?"

"Stop! You'll bring down bad luck! What do you plan to do, Hokage-sama? … Hokage-sama?" During the fight Naruto, had gotten bored and left. He was now on the roof staring at the monument of carved faces, looking for inspiration.

"What am I going to do?" He tousled his own hair in despair. "Sound's back. The village is in danger. And I don't know a damn thing! Someone tell me what to do!"

"You're the Hokage, you figure it out," an old but strong voice said firmly. Tsundade had her hand on her hip, her true age finally showing. "You wanted so damn bad to be Hokage and now you're overwhelmed. Maybe I made a mistake passing the title to you."

Naruto scowled. "Hey, I'm the best Hokage this village has ever seen. Stop being bitter you, old hag. I'll figure this out with or without your help."

Tsunade's features twitched when he called her a hag. "Then stop whining and tell me what you know. I want to know if my old 'friend'," she sneered at the word, " has anything to do with this."

The Hokage sighed. "Orochimaru? Could he really be back? Stealing the Forbidden Scroll doesn't seem his type," Naruto admitted. "But the snakes, the rumors, could it all be related to him?"

The old woman coughed, her health failing in these last few years. Naruto gave her a concerned look but Tsunade quickly resumed her composure. "It sounds like you need to investigate. Any idea where the new headquarters is?"

"I'm sending Kurenai's team to the old compound to look for clues."

"Kurenai?" Tsunade smirked. "Sending your own son to do your dirty work, brat?"

Naruto grinned broadly. "Sure, why not! Everyone's calling him the "Golden Fist", aren't they. Inari's already a better ninja than I was at his age. Sasuke's happy to since Shobu is going as well. They're really the best team to be going on a mission like this."

Tsunade nodded. "I think I'll do my own investigation if you don't mind."

"Acutally," the Hokage began quietly. "I need you to help me with something else…"

* * *

The first day of school came and everyone was milling around the classroom greeting their friends and catching up on the summer's events. Tora rushed into the classroom, happy to see familiar faces but expecting to see one face in particular. 

"He's not here," a boy said behind her. She turned and almost jumped. Kumo was looking at her through his usual dark sunglasses, hands in his pockets. He walked passed her and took a seat.

She pouted a little. "How does he know who I'm looking for?"

Sasuga gripped her shoulders from behind and grinned. "I bet it's because everyone knows the Hokage's daughter has a monster crush on the Kazekage's son." She turned bright red.

"Everyone knows?" She said in a tiny voice.

Sasuga laughed. "Well, they do now." He winked at her embarrassment and took his seat. Tora felt as tall as an ant as she climbed into her seat, pressing her forefingers together in anxiety. Their teacher entered shortly. The room quieted immediately as Aburame Shino stood behind the desk. "Stand." His voice wasn't particularly loud but he still commanded a respect that was undeniable. Everyone silently arose in his or her seat. "Bow." Again, everyone complied without protest. Shino began the roll call in his low, brooding voice.

Tora snuck a look at Kumo. The spider master looked a little nervous as a bead of sweat on his brow formed. She snickered a little to herself. "Uzumaki Tora!" She gulped and raised her hand.

"Present!"

Through out the year, Aiki's presence in class was sporadic at best. Sometimes he wouldn't miss a beat for a week and then they wouldn't see him for days. Whenever he returned from an absence, he looked exhausted and pale but he would always greet them with a smile and divulge little about the illness that wracked his health.

Tora and Sasuga were particularly worried when Aiki had been missing for weeks. Shino-sensei never seemed to be put off by the missing exchange student, indeed, he would often escort Aiki into class. With this in mind, they, with Awaji, approached Shino after class.

"Sensei? Have you seen Aiki?" Tora asked politely.

Shino looked down at them and sighed. "He's been pretty sick. If you're worried about his homework, I've already sent it home to him. In spite of his absences, he's still doing well in school. I wouldn't worry about him too much."

Sasuga crossed his arms. "What's his illness? My mother's a medical ninja and I'm pretty familiar with illnesses myself. Maybe we can help."

The bug-using teacher looked across the schoolyard for a moment before adjusting the trademark sunglasses perched on his nose. "It would best for you two not to get involved. Aiki is going through a difficult time and there's very little that anyone can do. He wants to protect you from his pain, so he puts on a smile whenever he sees you. While he's here in Konoha, he's seeing the best doctors. He's fine." The last he said with an air of finality that implied he had nothing more to say on the matter. They bowed at him and he left without another word.

Awaji squinted his eyes and seemed deep in thought. "They're hiding something." He looked at his sister, who looked near tears with worry. He growled and little and looked to Sasuga, who always seemed to be level headed.

"Tora…" Sasuga began firmly. "Head to the hospital and see what you can find out." She nodded. "Awaji?"

"OSU!" The boy saluted sharply.

"When it comes to spying, you're the best. Find out what you can from the Hokage's place." The black haired Uzumaki grinned and flexed his bicep to show his strength.

"I'm going to the Nara's. Send a signal if you find anything out."

"What kind of signal?"

Sasuga thought for a second. "Howl."

* * *

Fumi opened the door, looking as though she just woke up. Her eyes were half open and she looked at Sasuga with detached interest. "Aiki's not here. He's with one of the medical-nin. He felt a little ill this morning, so Mom took him in for a check-up." 

"When-"

"Later…" She answered quickly then paused. "But I wouldn't worry about seeing him today. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" She gave him a peculiar look and closed the door.

However, that did not stop the Uchiha. He walked around the house and climbed a tree and hopped to the roof, landing silently. He knelt down and grabbed a pipe along the side of the house and used it to scale down to the second floor window to Aiki's room. The room was spotless and the futon was folded and stowed away. There was nothing in the room at all, none of his books, homework, toys, or any evidence that he lived there at all.

Aiki hadn't lived with the Nara's since he returned to Konoha it seemed. He sighed and dropped to the ground. He landed with a grunt and hoped that the others were having a better time at finding out what was going.

At the hospital, Tora was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to become free. The poor young woman looked as though she had to be in twenty places all at once. Finally, she looked at Tora and recognized her instantly.

"Hokage's Daughter! How are you?" She bowed deeply. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. What can I do for you?"

Tora smiled and walked up to the desk. "I'm here to see Sabakuno Aiki." The nurse's expression changed instantly from happy to nervous.

"He's…He's not here…right now," she stammered. Tora blinked.

"But…he's not been in school for almost two weeks! I heard he was sick and needed to see a doctor so-"

The nurse suddenly looked very busy and lost her politeness. "He's not here. You should go home," she said curtly, turning her back. Tora couldn't believe her ears.

"When was he last-"

"I'm not sure."

"Is he okay?"

The nurse refused to answer and walked away from the desk in an extreme hurry, leaving Tora alone in the reception room, puzzled by the strange behavior. He heart dropped to her feet, fearing the worst for Aiki. She sniffed back tears and walked out of hospital. "Aiki…what's wrong?" she whimpered.

Awaji on the other hand was having a blast looking at his dad's desk worth of scrolls. The Hokage was preoccupied with the elders, explaining the whole Sound village investigation to them. A lot of the papers looked like they were dedicated to the purpose.

Just about to give up, he noted a small piece of paper sticking out from the drawer. He pulled it out. "Ward 72-3. Warehouse 4. Sealing Scroll #6. Hmm, an address and a clue. Better check it out." He pocketed the piece of paper and jumped over the table.

The warehouse was located a block from the police office headed by Uchiha Sasuke and was the entrance was guarded by two ninja who looked asleep. He trodded up looking innocent and put his hand on the door. The two ninja dozed on. He opened the door with a creak and looked at the two with a terrified look. Still, their heads drooped forward as they leaned against the wall. He grinned and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He didn't her the dull thud of two bodies hitting the floor.

The interior of the warehouse seemed to be completely empty with a few windows illuminating the floor dimly and darkening the deeper shadows in the corners. There was a trap door in the floor leading down. Two more guards lay on the floor there, dead.

"What the…" Awaji gulped and pulled a kunai from his thigh holder and crept towards the door. A seal had been placed over the now open door. Someone had broken the seal and killed the two guards.

Against his better judgment, the young academy student climbed down the stairs to the floor below. It was a massive underground room filled with scrolls, specimens in jars, and vicious weapons. Awaji felt himself starting to shake but gripped the kunai tightly in his hand. "Scroll #6," he whispered. "Just find it and get out of here…" He continued to creep forward, past the jars filled with warped chimera like animals and- could it be- people? He swallowed bile rising in his throat and looked at the nearest wall of scrolls, his ears pricked for any noise. "Scroll #12…8…7…6!" he grinned and grabbed the scroll from the wall and took a step back, into someone.

"Don't make a noise," a sultry voice commanded. The cold steel of a kunai pressed against Awaji's throat. "What a small nuisance. What business would you have in Orochimaru's library?"

_Orochimaru's library?!_ He gulped. "I…I…"

The soft voice chuckled. "The symbol on your jacket… Could you belong to the Hokage?"

"Th-that's right! And if you kill me, Naruto will tear you into a million pieces!" He threatened with feigned bravery. "Let me go, hag!"

The intruder pushed Awaji away and laughed. The boy rubbed his neck and got a good look at the intruder. A tall, feminine man with violet hair pulled up and clipped in the back stood there. He was dressed like a Konoha ninja, complete with headband.

"Well, we wouldn't want that." He pulled out a cigarette from his hip pouch, causing Awaji to flinch and lit it. "So… what do you have there?" He reached out and plucked the scroll away from Awaji.

"Hey!"

The man opened the scroll a small way and nodded and blew out a circle of smoke. "Ah…sealing jutsu… What could a brat like you want with this knowledge?"

"The Hokage…My dad is researching it," Awaji growled.

"Plan on sealing a demon away does he? Probably that damned nine-tail fox he has buried in his chest."

_Sealing away a demon?! Could Dad be thinking about sealing away Aiki? No way!_ Awaji grabbed the scroll back. "It's none of your business! So why don't you just beat it before the cops get here and beat the crap out of you."

The man laughed and flicked his cigarette at the young boy who flailed wildly to deflect it, causing him to laugh even more. "Sure, kid. Right after I kill you."

Awaji's eyes grew wide. "But- you said you wouldn't kill me."

"I didn't say anything like that," he cooed. "You assumed that since you made that weak threat about your dad tearing me apart that I'd spare you life but you've seen me and that means you can't live."

The boy took a step back and found his back pressed against the shelf of scrolls. _Oh man! I really screwed up! I'm done for!_

"Well…if I gotta die…tell me why you were down here! What are you looking for!"

The man regarded the child carefully and pulled something from behind his back. "I had to admit, this thing was sealed up from Heaven to Hell but Susanou-sama would do worse to me than Naruto could ever do if I didn't get it. The Great Sword Kusanagi…" Awaji's jaw dropped.

"You know," the man continued. "I think he'd like the first kill for this hungry sword to make to be you." He grinned and thrust the sword at Awaji, who sidestepped falling to the floor. The sword cut him in the arm.

_Shit! I'm bleeding…this is bad._ He grabbed the scroll he was carrying and tried to escape but there was only one way in and out. _Orochimaru's sword. His library. What the heck his going on!? And who is Susanou?I jus gotta hold out for a little while. Someone's bound to notice something's not right…_

"Come out, little fox's brat!" The man slashed at a shelf right about Awaji's head. The whole structure tilted forward to land on Awaji. He dashed out and was caught in the back by the sharp sword. More blood spattered across the walls.

_Just a little bit more…_

He hid behind a jar of orange liquid with a human brain and spinal column floating inside. "You have no where to run!" The jar shattered and putrid water spilled all over Awaji. It was true, there was no where he could go and it was only a matter of time before the man cornered him completely.

"Then I just won't run anymore…" Awaji dropped down and grabbed a sharp shard of glass and held it up.

"Hoooh, you plan to fight?"

"The only way I know how…"

The man dropped into a battle stance, sword poised and beckoned for Awaji to bring everything that he had. Awaji panted heavily and stared at the man, waiting for just a moment, hoping to hear the cries of the Konoha police squad barreling down on them but all he heard was his on labored breathing.

_Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad. I know you told me never to use these jutsus but I'm out of luck… and so is this guy._

Awaji slid the sharp edge of the glass over his wrist and sprayed the blood at his opponent and all over the place. "I can't be a ninja. To be a ninja means blood, sweat, and tears. I hate hard work, I hate to cry, and when I bleed… well…you'll see." With that, Awaji lunged forward. "_KECHIKAIMETSU NO JUTSU!_" (Blood Catastrophe Technique)

Sasuke spilled tea all over his lap as a huge explosion rocked the police building. "SIR!" a junior officer ran in. "There's been an explosion at Warehouse Four!"

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke was up in an instant and heading in that direction. Tora and Sasuga also heard the explosion and immediately headed in that direction. Smoke and debris filled the air around Warehouse 4. Sasuke pushed his way in past his subordinates. Two dragged two officers forward. When they saw Sasuke they shook their heads in dismay.

The sound of rubble shifting around put everyone on their guard. Sasuga and Tora arrived just in time to see Awaji rising from the rubble carrying a scroll. A large sword was impaled in his stomach. When he looked up his eyes were red and his face looked feral.

"Awaji!" Tora cried.

The boy forced his legs out of the rocks and propped himself up on the scroll. Sasuke ran over and helped him but Awaji pushed him away. "He got away."

"Who?"

"The Sound guy." Sasuke sucked in air through his teeth. "His master is Susanou…He was after this sword." Sasuke grabbed the hilt of the sword. "You can't…pull it out…"

"But Awaji.-"

"The Kechikaimetsu is still activated. If I bleed anymore…If I bleed anymore, I don't know what will happen."

Sasuke gave him a puzzled look. "Kechikaimetsu?" Awaji fell over into his arms. He clicked his tongue and looked back at his subordinates. "Get the Hokage and Tsundade! Hurry up and look for any survivors. Damn… what the hell is going on."

* * *

Naruto looked down at his son. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "What is the Kechikaimetsu?" 

"Unlucky blood… When Awaji bleeds bad things happen out of his control. We don't understand it but…it's probably my fault." The two both knew that when Naruto had kids, no one was sure how the Kyuubi chakra within him would affect his children.

"He was carrying a scroll," Sasuke continued, pointing to the bloody and dusty scroll on the nightstand beside the bed. "What's it for?"

Naruto picked up the scroll and studied it for a few moments, turning it in his hands. "Aiki." Sasuga, who was on the other side of the door, stopped. He was holding flowers for his friend in his arms.

"Aiki? What do you mean?" His father's voice came from behind the door.

"The demon nature inside of Aiki is too strong for us to seal. If we don't find some way of stopping it, he'll turn into a full demon and…"

"And he'll have to be eliminated…" Sasuga gasped. Sasuke approached the door and swung it open. Flowers were laying on the floor, petals sprayed everywhere.

That same day, Kurenai and her team was standing in front of the Hokage. Inari had an unusually intense look on his face. He was standing in between his two teammates, Inuzuka Hoeri and Uchiha Shobu.

The former had a large two-tailed dog sleeping around her neck. Getsu was her dog, half-demon just like Aiki. Somehow the dairou Kakashi captured and Akamaru had pups. Getsu was the sole survivor, thanks to Hoeri. The beast was brown with a white circle over its left eye. The right ear was white and flopped forward and the tails were tipped with black and white, respectively.

The wild looking girl had reddish brown hair that spiked out in all directions, two spikes looked at though she had wolf ears poking up from her skull. Her brown eyes were slit like a cat and when she spoke her canines looked slightly more pronounced than normal. She had two red markings on her face and her clothes looked like she'd been in the wilderness all her life.

In direct contrast was the calm Shobu. He looked like a young Sasuke. He sported a blue vest he kept zipped up over a red short sleeve shirt. His shorts were a grayish khaki. He was a good ninja and kept the team grounded with his well-rounded skills and analysis. If Inari was the spirit, Hoeri and Getsu the body, then Shobu was the mind. All together they made a one of the best teams in their age group.

Naruto sat down at this desk and laced his fingers together. "The mission I assigned you can't be put off any longer. Sound is definitely back. Awaji was able to find out their leader's name: Susanou. We have no leads on who he is or where he comes from but we have to find out.

"He seems to be some kind of Orochimaru otaku or rather he wants Orochimaru's possessions to legitimate his position. Either way, he has to be stopped. Kurenai will lead you three into the old compound. Anything that you find is to be reported here immediately, no matter how small you think it is. Consider this an A-rank mission."

At the word mission, the normally asleep Getsu opened her six eyes and jumped off of Hoeri's shoulders. She gave a big yawn and wagged her two tails at her master and best friend. "That's right, Getsu. Let's go find who hurt Awaji-kun and kick his ass!" Getsu barked in agreement.

Inari glared, his light eyes intense. "I swear to you, father. No one messes with the Uzumaki family and gets away with it. We'll find out who Susanou is and put him in his place."

Naruto looked at Shobu. Shobu looked at Naruto. "Well…?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…"

"You're just like your father," Naruto growled.

"…"

Naruto sighed and stood up. "Kurenai. I leave it up to you and your team. Be careful."

Kurenai, no less attractive than ever, bowed back to Naruto. "Yes, Hokage-sama." The team left and Sasuga and Tora entered. Shobu briefly tousled his little brother's hair as he left. Sasuga smiled and punched him playfully in return.

"What's up guys?"

"Where's Aiki?" Tora demanded. There was clearly worry in her voice.

Naruto was about to answer when Hinata cleared her throat. "He's right here." Indeed, the red-headed boy was there but he looked terrible. The black marks around his eyes were deeper and he was paler than usual.

"AIKI!" Sasuga exclaimed. "Where have you been!?" Aiki simply shook his head. Sasuga nodded knowingly. Tora pushed her fingertips together and pushed her toe into the floor.

"Aiki-kun? I… I mean, we…were really worried about you," she said meekly. Aiki blinked.

"Sorry… What's wrong, Tora? You're all red, are you coming down with something, too?"

Naruto stood up and looked at Tora feeling her face. "She is a little warm. Hinata-chan maybe you should look at her." Aiki walked up and put his hand on her soft cheek and looked into her eyes with worry. "WHOA! She's really warm now!"

"NARUTO-YOU BASTARD!!!!" Tora screamed, punching her father in the gut. She blushed so badly that her entire body went red. "I HATE YOU! YOU KNOW THAT?! MOM! MAKE HIM SHUT UP! I MEAN REALLY!! HE'S JUST TOTALLY CLUELESS!!" Tora screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room. Aiki blinked in totally confusion.

"Girls are so … weird," said the demon-half. Sasuga nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hoeri sniffed the ground with Getsu. Shobu and Inari were perched high up in trees, looking for the path into the compound. "Found anything yet, Hoeri?" 

The girl lifted her head and thumbed her nose. "Nothing. I don't think anyone's been around her in ages. It's all animal tracks."

"Kurenai-san, are we sure this is the place," Shobu called to the next tree over. Kurenai looked down at her map and looked to Shobu nodding. "Let's spread out more and-"

"Watch out!" Kurenai cried as two kunai almost hit Shobu. He tried to dodge and ended up losing his grip on the tree.

"SHOBU!" Inari was in action but he didn't have time to save his friend as three Sound ninja pounced on him. "Dammit! What's going on! Hoeri!"

The Inuzuka, however, was surrounded by ten or twelve ninjas herself. Getsu growled fiercely at them, trying to keep the enemy at bay. _Why didn't my nose sense them? Could it be…I was under a genjutsu._ "Dammit, you tricked me and put my friends in danger! I'm pissed off because no one does that to me and my pack! GETSU!" The half-demon bark, saliva dripping from her fangs.

"GATSUUGA!!" The two twisted into a whirling lance of speed and strength attack the group around them. When they landed six of the sound ninja fell.

Shobu was on the ground throwing kunai at his opponents. Two kunai from his right and his left were headed straight for his head but instead of dodging them he caught them both in each hand, spun around and tossed them back to their casters.

Surrounding Inari was a similar group of twelve sound ninja. "All this…?" He narrowed his light eyes. "You're hiding something and I'm going to find it." The Sound ninja gave a battle cry and jumped at him at once. He drew up his arms and began a slow spin. "KAITEN!" A golden half-sphere of chakra formed and tossed the attackers back.

Even Kurenai had her hands full. _Something's not right here. _ She forced back an attacker and stabbed another behind her.

Hoeri and Getsu kept up their attack but no matter how many ninja they defeated more kept coming. She was getting exhausted. "Hey, Getsu…Do you smell that?" The dog growled. "Yeah , me neither. None of these enemies have a scent. Even though we're sweating like pigs, none of these guys are perspiring…"

Shobu landed beside her. "It's either a genjutsu or these are kagebunshin but who can do a tajuukagebunshin at this level?" Inari appeared on Hoeri's other side.

"My dad but he's not here to help us."

"He have to find the real target," Shobu explained calmly, "But without Hoeri and Getsu's nose, I have no idea how we're going to do that."

Inari grimaced."We're in a tight spot guys, think fast, or we're going to be toast…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Golden Chakra? Inari's Miracle

Tired, Kurenai landed between her team and pushed sweaty hair out of her eyes. "Are you guys all right? Something's strange about this whole fight. We're being toyed with."

Inari growled as they fought off the onslaught of imaginary attackers. Whenever they defeated an opponent the body turned to grass. Hoeri looked at their team leader as Getsu landed on an opponent and ripped him to shreds. The body quickly turned to layers of hay and the wolf dashed on to the next opponent.

"Yo, Inari, don't you think it's time to use your full power?" the Inuzuka asked.

Light blue eyes looked at Hoeri cautiously. "Yeah, I guess so. I hate it when it gets so bad I have to do that. We haven't even seen our real opponent, yet."

Shobu kicked three grass clones in one spin. "Shut up, moron, and just do it. I'm getting tired of wasting my time with these clones."

Inari snapped, "Hey, you can't call your leader a moron!"

"If you're yelling at me instead of using your byakugan then you're a moron. Besides what's the point of being a ninja if you aren't going to go all out."

"This isn't the time for rivalry, you two!" Kurenai snapped.

Unable to disagree and slightly admonished, Inari simply placed his fist firmly into an oncoming grass clone and swung the body over his head into an oncoming crowd of three. "Bastard…"He took a deep breath and concentrated. "_Byakugan_!" He scanned the crowd of ninja and discovered something startling.

"These clones are coming from one guy and he's dead!" Inari dashed forward in a flash of yellow light.

Hoeri grimaced with disgust. "WHAT?! We've been fighting dead people?"

"They're still clones but how does a dead guy use ninjutsu," Shobu asked.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "They don't. Or they shouldn't…" She looked around looking for the next trick to be used by their invisible opponent.

Inari planted his open palm in the chest of one of the Sound ninja. Instead of turning to grass, the body began to rapidly decompose releasing a purple mist. "A miasma!" He hopped back but he stumbled, having breathed in some of the poison. "This guy's thought of everything."

"_Thanks_!" came a rough disembodied voice. "We _figured Konoha would stick their nose where it didn't belong so the Master sent me here to take care of you nuisances."_

Getsu growled and barked into the air. Hoeri clenched her fists. "Nuisance!? Come out here and say that. Getsu and I'll show you how much of a nuisance we really can be!" Shobu grunted in agreement.

"_Nah. I think you guys are pretty worn out, so I'll continue to use my puppets._" Footsteps were heard approaching them. Each of the shinobi tensed ready for what would happen next. Kurenai wanted to scream when she saw what came out of the forest brush.

Asuma slashed and covered in dried blood emerged. There was a gaping wound in his abdomen but he moved as though he still lived. His empty eyes stared forward without emotion. Kurenai took a step forward but Inari stopped her.

"It's…It's not him, Kurenai-sensei… Asuma-sensei…is…"

"_Dead?! Ha ha!_" The voice laughed and Asuma raised his hands, his knives bloody from his final battle. "_Susanou-sama killed him himself. That bastard Hokage thought he could get the other half of the scroll back but Susanou-sama couldn't have that. It's rare that our master will engage in a battle but he hoped to leave a lasting impression on your bastard Hokage."_

Inari was growling fiercely as the man spoke. "That is not Asuma! And when I find you, I'm going to rip you apart!"

"I'm not partial to the Uzumaki myself but Naruto-sama is my Hokage," Shobu interjected with a snarl, "and I'll defend his honor to the death. I'll also avenge my brother's sensei in his place. Inari?"

"Right. I'll leave this to you. Hoeri, Getsu, let's find this bastard. How's your nose?"

Hoeri took a deep breath then wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I think that miasma that you breathed in affects my nose but don't sweat it, we'll find a way around that."

During this entire time, Kurenai stared at the reanimated corpse of Asuma, her heart somewhere in her feet and digging down deeper. "But…Asuma was seen in Konoha…He…couldn't have died on that mission! And the other two! They came back as well!"

"_Reanimated dead don't decompose as quickly as regular corpses. We needed a little bit of time, so I infiltrated Konoha and made it appear as though this wretch and his comrades were still alive so that Naruto-bastard wouldn't get suspicious._

"_I would have liked to keep this puppet as a spy but I should have known that Konoha would continue to poke their noses here. I thought Susanou-sama was punishing me but I see that he's smarter than I suspected. Killing the son of the Hokage and the Uchiha, will make him quite happy."_

"What do you mean by that!" Hoeri snapped.

"_Enough. Asuma! Send more Konoha ninja to the grave!" _Asuma's corpse rushed forward and slashed at Inari but the boy was much faster than the stiff corpse of an old teacher.

He looked back to see his teacher standing still. Tears fell down her beautiful cheeks. Asuma twisted his feet and dashed for her. "Kurenai-sensei! MOVE!"

"Asuma…Why…?"

Getsu tackled Asuma to the ground before he reached their teacher and held him tightly in her demon jaws. Holding back her own tears, Hoeri whistled to her dog to come to her side.

"Her heart…it's broken, Inari-kun…"

"Un…"

"SHOBU!" Hoeri shouted. "You better hurry up and defeat Asuma! It's killing our sensei to see him like this!"

Shobu launched into action, his hands a blur of seals. "Osu. _Katon: Oohoukaminoiki!_" He breathed in deeply and sparks of flame around his lips. When he exhaled, a large stream of hot blue fire in the shape of a snarling noh mask shot out to swallow Asuma. However, Asuma's cut through the attack with this trench knives and a series of punches that directed the heat around him. "As to be expected of a jounin…"

While the laid back Uchiha was engaged with the dual task of caring for Kurenai-sensei and defeated Asuma, Inari, Hoeri, and Getsu searched the nearby forest for the puppetmaster. "Just like your eyes, Getsu can see chakra with the second row and heat with her third row," explained the Inuzuka. "We should put her in front. Getsu!"

"WOOF!" She dashed between the two and landed on a branch, alternating between sniffing the air and looking around. She darted to their left and the followed silently.

Shobu dodged then held his arm. Though he just dodged the attack he received a large gash in his right shoulder. "This attack…But how can he use ninjutsu when the dead have no chakra?" he spat, confused. He hated being confused.

"_They leech chakra from me, you see? I know every jutsu that they know and by giving them my chakra it allows them to perform tasks as if they were alive."_

"Then you must be running out of chakra…"

"_On the contrary, you will run out of chakra before I do. I have an unlimited source as long as I'm able to find a living source of it. Like… you."_ Shobu narrowed his eyes as Asuma snarled and approached him with his mouth open to reveal fangs.

"I see… You're just like a vampire," he sidestepped and rolled to the side. "The dead are like your ghouls, serving you as puppets in battle so you don't have to get you hands dirty!" Again, Asuma lunged and swung his knives, 1, 2, at Shobu. He dodged one but could not escape the last.

"_An interesting comparison."_

Shobu stood shakily. _ So no matter what I can't win unless Hoeri and Inari kill the main vampire first. I can give Asuma everything I've got but he's already dead so he'll just keep reanimating. _He looked at Kurenai, who was on her knees, grief stricken. "Tch. And I have to babysit my own sensei…"

"No…No you don't," she answered with a voice thick with sorrow. "That…is not Asuma. Long ago he past." She stood up slowly. "I won't accept this… I won't accept his body used for this!! HYAAAAH!" She rushed forward with a kunai in hand and stabbed the corpse in the back and jumped back. Attached to the kunai was an explosion tag. She performed and seal and it exploded.

When the smoke cleared, the corpse had a gaping wound in its back and side. Laughter filled the air. The Asuma before them turned to a pile of maggots. "A clone," snapped Shobu. "I'm really getting tired of that jutsu."

"Shut up and keep your eyes open, Shobu. I know you've already figured out that there's no way we can defeat something that's already dead. Either we obliterate the body completely or Inari and Hoeri need to find the one making the jutsu."

"Right."

Hoeri growled as she marked another tree. "We're just going around in circles! Getsu what are you doing?"

"Woof….grrrrrr," she answered sniffing.

Inari cocked his head. "What did she say?"

"The target is constantly moving," Hoeri translated. "My guess is that he's one step of ahead of us at all times… Getsu, can you see his heat trail?" She nodded and then yawned. "She's running low on chakra…we better be quick or she'll pass out on us. Inari, what are we going to do?"

The golden haired Uzumaki rubbed his chin in thought. "One step ahead…He can see us but we can't see him. We've lost our senses…It's likely a genjutsu or a poison in our system…"

"Both are my specialty," she grinned. She closed her eyes and concentrated on releasing genjutsu. "Nothing…" She pulled out something from her torn off cargo pants and drank it.

"Well?" Inari asked hopefully.

"You stink and he smells like rotten blood." Inari raised an eyebrow at her comment about him. "Getsu come get some potion." Always eager to get a treat, the half demon eagerly trotted over and opened her mouth. She smacked her lips after the potion slid down her throat and gave a massive howl.

Shobu smirked. "Sounds like they found him." Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Let's give them a chance."

"Asuma! If you can hear me, even a little resist this man's control!" Kurenai shouted, almost ordered. The response was Asuma taking a step towards Kurenai, blades extended.

"_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!_" Shobu pulled the corpse down into the earth and emerged a few feet away. "Good job distracting him, sensei." He didn't see Kurenai's pained expression. "Now where are those two?"

* * *

"Troublesome brats," muttered a man's voice. 

"S'there a problem…Sound ninja?" Inari asked, his Byakugan strained at his eyes as he finally stared at the webbing of chakra that was their real opponent. Hoeri and Getsu were crouched beside him, grinning with a feeling of accomplishment.

"There's no way for you to get away now. Getsu's got you in her sights and when that happens there's no getting away." Getsu growled in agreement and gave a vicious bark at the man before them. Hoeri grabbed the Ookami-tsume-kusarigama at her side. The weapon was a modification of the traditional kusarigama. What looked to be a blade with two large wolf fangs tipped in black a each end was actually attached together by an extendable chain. With a flick of her wrist she released the chain and spun one of the fangs in her hand.

"You might as well release that genjutsu. We can see you as easy as daylight," she mused. In an few seconds was looked to be a pile of leaves on a branch was revealed to be what looked like a kabuki actor with white and black paint on his face. He stood up and cracked his white knuckles.

"I guess I may have under estimated you Konoha brats a little but that still doesn't matter." He performed a few seals and rising out of the ground were two Konoha ninja, likely the two that accompanied Asuma on his excursion to locate the second half of the Forbidden scroll.

Hoeri continued to spin her kusarigama. "Inari-kun?" He simply nodded. "YAHOO! LET'S GO!" Both Hoeri and Getsu jumped down. "_Juujin bunshin!"_ Two Hoeri's landed on the ground in front of the two dead ninja. "_Ookami tosshin!"_ Both Hoeri's dashed forward and slid to the ground, kicking their opponent's upward into the air, switching opponents they continued their barrage of punches and kicks, sending the two ninja higher into the air. They gave on final aerial kick before delivering a spin kick that launched the two ninja at each other only for them to smash together with a sickening crunch.

"Now, why don't we fight," Inari offered the kabuki-looking Sound ninja. He fell into the Hyuuga stance of martial arts.

"Susanou-san would never forgive me if I lost so easily…Kurokara Shin refuses to lose without an amazing exit. _Ninpou: Jibaku Kyonshi!_" The reanimated corpses glowed for a second before exploding, damaging anyone that was nearby. The force of the explosion blew Inari back into another three. Shin laughed and began his escape.

Inari slipped out of the branch and fell hard to the ground. "Ugh…H…Hoeri. Getsu…" He looked in their direction and saw nothing but the Inuzuka's kusarigama, hanging from a tree, waving back and forth. "Un….Ku..Kurenai-sen-..sei…. Sho..Shobu!" Silence. "Asuma…My team?!…ANYONE!!" A raven crowed and landed next to the kusarigama then fluttered to the ground near Inari ready to feast on his remains. He watched the bird unable to move, already wanting to black out from the pain.

Just was it was in range, a fox darted out and grabbed the bird. Inari blacked out. All that he could hear was the sound of his heart….beating…slower…and….slower….

_Dying so easily, little brat?_

_Who...are you?_

_I gave you the best power and you just waste it! Pathetic._

_Answer me!_

_Why should I? You're just going to die like your friends._

_Hoeri, Getsu, Kurenai-sensei…and even that cocky bastard, Shobu. Dammit! I didn't want this to happen._

_You should have listened to Shobu and released your full power._

_I did!_

_You've been holding back…all these years. You can feel the power inside of you and just like that brat from Sunagakure you hold back out of fear._

_Then you're…the Kyuubi kitsune!? Impossible!_

_You're right… Naruto has the Kyuubi inside of him but the young of Naruto are also the young of the Kyuubi._

_Then…_

_You're as slow as your father! NOW GET UP AND FIGHT!!_

Inari's eyes fluttered open. The fox was chewing on the remains of the raven. He shifted and groaned and it stared at him. He stared back, unsure about his dream. "It's true," he remarked to the fox. It perked up its ears, listening. "I have been holding back all these years and because of that my friends are dead…" He slowly got to his feet ignoring the sharp pain in his body. He closed his eyes. "I'm not going to be afraid anymore." A gold aura began to surround him. His wounds began to close and heal. He took a step forward and then another. The fox gave a concerned yip. "No, little fox. I'm fine. I'm Uzumaki Inari." Then in a flash of golden light he was gone.

Shin was hopping through the trees, laughing quietly to himself when he felt something strong behind him. He stopped and turned around. He felt a sharp pain in his nose and then his back as he hit a tree. Once the pain subsided he looked up from the ground. Glaring at him was a large golden fox. No…it was a boy in a golden fox cloak… The tail of golden light flicked back and forth angrily.

"A…kami?" he croaked. "What…what have I done? I…" A golden claw reached out for him and pulled him up. "No…no impossible!"

Inari snarled and tossed Shin back into the tree. "You killed my friends…I want repayment."

"H…How? It can't…"

"Then die." His hands were a blur as he sealed all of the points in Shin's body.

Inari returned back to Hoeri and Getsu's body and took them to where Kurenai and Shobu lay.

* * *

_Inari popped his head over the bench where his friend sat. "HEY SHOBU! Let's go swimming!"_

_"Nah."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Even if you are the Hokage's son, I still think you're a pretty big dork," he said with a grin._

_"SHOBU YOU BASTARD!" The Uchiha only laughed._

_"Inari-kun, do I have to do it again," whined Hoeri. "This stupid jutsu's never going to work."_

_Inari smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "One more time, okay? You want to be as good as Uncle Kiba right? I know you're trying your hardest but you can't give up. Let's try it again and this time believe."_

_Hoeri looked at him for a second then grinned. "RIGHT!" Getsu barked happily._

_"Another prank, Inari?" Kurenai grumbled under the bucket on her head. A young Inari laughed_.

* * *

_Dammit…Why did this have to happen?_

_Because you were weak but now you are strong, Inari-cub. Use your strength to bring them back._

_But how…_

_The Golden Fox is the fox of miracles for the strong heart that believe in their own power. But beware, you can never perform this miracle again._

_Fine._

Inari knelt down. The golden chakra around him swayed. Tendrils of gold zipped out and pierced the heart of each of the shinobi. Inari could feel the energy drain out of him and the old wounds return as he revived his fallen comrades. He saw them take their first breathes and began to black out again. "Wait…Getsu…"

_Dogs are the mortal enemies of foxes, cub._

_Damn…Hoeri…will…be…_

Shobu opened his eyes just in time to see a golden fox disappear in front of him and turn into his friend Inari. He sat up and looked around. The last thing her remembered was an explosion…then darkness. "Inari…" He looked at his feet as his sleeping and wounded friend. Hoeri and Kurenai were just rousing. "Hmph…Idiot. You always do stupid things….Thanks." He knelt down and picked the blonde boy up and sat him on his back. "Hey! Get up? We need to get back to Konoha!"

"Wait, what…" Kurenai suddenly got to her feet. "Asuma!"

"He's dead…"

"The explosion…" Shobu shook his head. Kurenai began to weep.

"Getsu! Getsu-chan!" Hoeri shook the dog. "Oh no…Oh no…" She pounded the dog's chest and puffed air into her nose and muzzle. Shobu and Kurenai watched sadly but Hoeri refused to give up. Hoeri poured chakra into her hands trying revive Getsu's heart.

_That was my first loss._

* * *

_"Hoeri…you mother and father…I'm sorry." She was older then, at least eight, when her family went to fight the Dairou in Sunagakure. She remembered falling to the ground and sobbing._

_"I'm… I'm all alone?" Her mother and father were gone too._

_"Oi, oi oi!" a gruff voice barked. "You're not alone…I'll take you." She looked up and saw Kiba standing there with Akamaru. "Hope you don't mind living with two scraggly strays like us." He laughed and offered her his hand. She took it and for the first time in years smiled._

Hoeri continued to pour chakra into Getsu. "Don't die…I need you! Don't leave me alone!"

_There was a knock on Kiba's door. "OI! Hoeri-chan!"_

_"All right, all right!" She said and answered the door. "Yeah, what is it? Oh, Kakashi! What's up?"_

_"Here! This is __your responsibility now." He handed his dairou dog to Hoeri, nearly fell over at the size of the beast._

_"Huh!? What are you talking about?!" She looked at the confused wolf demon who was also near tears at being abandoned._

_The creative liar crossed his arms and looked up to think. "Well, Hachi here's pregnant and I want the best of care for her so…Bye!" And with a poof he was gone._

_"KAKASHI-SAN, YOU BASTARD! YOU JUST DON'T WANT THE RESPONSIBILITY!!" Hoeri snapped._

_"Come on, just a little more," Hana cooed encouragingly at Hachi. The whole family, including the dogs, was watching with bated breath as Hachi birthed three twin tailed puppies. Hana sighed. "A still born," She held up an huge puppy that lay limp in her hands._

_"Wow, those two are huge," Tsume commented thoughtfully. "The runt on the other hand is still good sized but she may not make it." Hoeri's face fell._

_Hana gave them a full check up while the Kiba and Tsume made Hachi comfortable. "You know, Kiba," Tsume began. "Look at that still born one." The still born puppy was all white with brown pointy ears. "He has the same markings as Akamaru."_

_"Yeah, and the one Hana's got looks like him after a sol…dier…piiiiiiiilllLAAKAMARU!" Kiba stood up suddenly and looked behind him. The oversized canine was in the middle of backpedaling. "__You. Here. Now." He pointed to a spot by his side._

_The guilty party trotted up to his friend and master as if nothing was going on. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he wagged his tail. "Akamaru. Do you know anything about this?" Akamaru shook his head. Hachi growled angrily. Now under an enormous cloud of guilt, he dropped his head and nodded._

_Tsume laughed but Hana, who was just returning, was more solemn. "Well, either way it doesn't look good for these puppies. I can't wake the runt up at all and the red one is fighting fiercely to keep afloat. "_

_"Auntie Hana?" Hoeri quipped. "Can I take care of the Getsu? I mean…the runt?" Everyone looked at her then at the puppy. The smallish demon half was a reddish brown with a large white circle over one eye, indeed, like a full moon._

_"Getsu? Hmmm…What about naming her Haku. Or Shiro? Or-"_

_Hoeri shook her head. "Getsu, it's what she likes. She's part wolf right so naming her after the moon is the right thing to do after all." With that, Hoeri walked to the basket holding the puppies and plucked Getsu from beneath her brother. The little puppy was disappointed he lost his chew toy. As she walked to her room she patted Kuromaru on the head and showed him his granddaughter. Kuromaru was a little suspicious of the puppy that was half his mortal enemy but gave her a curious nudge. Getsu yawned._

_The next day, Hana sadly announced that the second puppy has passed away. "I don't understand it all," she said looking at Hoeri bottle-feed the littlest puppy. "The two largest puppies are gone and that little thing is looking a lot better." The child and puppy yawned at the same time. "Hoeri?"_

_"I'm a little sleepy, I guess."_

_Tsume frowned like a concerned grandmother. "Didn't you sleep last night?"_

_"What are you nuts!? I've got a sick puppy relying on me! That last thing I need to do is sleep. Right, Getsu?" The puppy snored._

* * *

"I saved your life then, Getsu-chan," Hoeri said around tears and a lump in her throat. "I won't give up! I won't!" 

A large snot bubble formed at the demon dog's nose.

"…"

"…"

"YOU STUPID DOG!!! YOU'RE ASLEEP!!!" She grabbed Getsu by the tails and hefted her over her shoulder. She fumed as she walked over to her team. "Stupid dog had me so worried!!!"

"I guess she just needed to save up some chakra," Shobu tried to explain as he rubbed the back of his head. "At any rate, let's go home, team."

Once they arrived back in Konoha, Shobu delivered his teammate back to his father. Kurenai began the full explanation of what had happened included the morbid details of Asuma's death and reanimation. Shobu didn't stick around. He headed straight for the police building to find his father.

Sasuke was drilling a criminal with Neji at his side. The man looked stubborn and refused to answer questions. Shobu walked up, hands in his pockets, and watched.

"I'm losing my patience with you, Nakamoto-san. Now tell us where you were three days ago and why you were carring ninja weapons without a license!"

"…"

Shobu yawned. "Looks like Ibiki-san's got a potential 'patient'." The man stiffened. "I heard he starts with the toes, by the way…"

"I'll talk just don't…don't send me to _him_!" Nakamoto pleaded. Neji winked at Shobu.

"I think I'll do it anyway," Neji snapped. "Just because you wasted my precious time." He motioned to a few officers. "Take him to…our special inquisitor."

"NO NOOOO! I'll tell you everything! Noooooooo-!" His screams were lost behind the door.

Sasuke laughed and patted his son on his back. "Glad to see you're back. How was the mission?"

Shobu started walking away, Sasuke instinctively following. The left the building and headed towards the old warehouse that was destroyed by Awaji. "Asuma's dead…Katsu's gonna be pretty upset." Sasuke hesitated in his step. Shobu explain in short, "The mysterious leader of Sound killed him. His name is…Susanou."

"Susanou…I've never heard of him." His son nodded at this not really expecting any new information.

"Other than that, the battle was pretty normal until Asuma's body exploded-" Sasuke couldn't help but make a surprised noise. "Don't freak out, I'm fine. Oh, and Inari turned into a golden fox. That's about it."

Sasuke stopped. "Wait….What was that?"

"Hm? Asuma-"

"Don't play dumb, Shobu. You're bad at that. What's this about a golden fox?"

Shobu shrugged. It's like I said, I woke up and say Inari transform from a golden fox back into his stupid self."

Sasuke looked towards the Hokage Mountain where beneath it's shadow lived the Hokage, his friend. "You better head home, son…"

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Demons revealed! Sexy Sensei Kome!

The funeral for Asuma was solemn and quiet. Shikamaru lit a cigarette and smoked it the entire them the procession and ceremony was going on. Fumi cried into Katsu's shoulder. He consoled her with a pat on the back. Yue had his hat removed and simply let his long hair flow around his shoulders and his black kimono.

Ino and Chouji were present and made Chip and Uri come too. Always sentimental, Uri was a mess of tears and it was Chip's job to pat her, though looked less enthused about consoling a crying girl than Katsu did. It wasn't until Uri began crying on Ken's shoulder that he realized that he'd much rather console his sister than anyone else and promptly returned her to his arms, shooting a jealous glare at Ken.

Kurenai stepped forward and placed one of the trench knives she recovered onto the monument beside his picture and stepped back. "Goodbye," she whispered sadly and kissed the edge of the frame. Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists.

After the funeral he was in his office with Sasuke. The two were almost inseparable in hard time, each drawing strength from the other as brothers might do. "Susanou…Susanou," Naruto repeated over and over again. "I've never heard mention of Susanou before."

"Orochimaru never mentioned it to me either. I was much interested in asking him questions about his subordinates though." Sasuke thought deeply. "This guy knows all about Orochimaru and already has a pretty sizeable army of talented ninja…Damn. We're at a total disadvantage, Naruto."

"For now. Let's just concentrate on defense. I'm not about to send another team to find out more about this guy unless I'm going along too."

"Count me in," Sasuke said angrily. "I've got a score to settle with that bastard." They sat in silence for a little while until the Uchiha headed toward the door. "By the way…Have you noticed anything odd about Inari's abilities?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Ask him about a golden fox…" With that Sasuke left, leaving Naruto perplexed.

* * *

Aiki and Awaji had their heads pressed together as they struggled with their books. The black haired Awaji growled and slowly went through some hand seals. Aiki swished his tails and replaced his human ears with his wolf ears. Tora watched them with amusement.

"You guys should have paid more attention in class, then you wouldn't have had to study so hard for the genin exam," she said with a chuckle. Awaji and Aiki glared at her for being right. She giggled.

"No no no, Aiki it's sheep…monkey…tiger," Awaji explained. His friend gave him a funny look. He checked the book to make sure they were looking at the right diagram.

"What are you talking about!? It's monkey rat ox!"

"What?! That's sheep. _This_ is monkey."

"No way, stupid!"

"Yes way!" They growled and headbutted each other angrily. All of the studying they had been doing was finally wearing on their nerves. Shino-sensei had set the day for the final exam and everyone was running around like a chicken with their heads cut off. Except for a few students like Sasuga and Tora, who was a year younger than everyone else.

"Stop fighting, you two. Maybe we should take a break from studying and go to Ichiraku. Besides we've got bigger problems to worry about after we pass the test."

The boys closed the book and gave each other an apologetic look. "I get ya," Awaji muttered. "But we're probably not even going to _pass_ the test." Aiki's ears drooped and he nodded.

"Sasuga and I'll help you study so stop worrying. What do you think we'll have to do for the final?"

Awaji groaned and tried to hide his face behind the book. "Chakra control… I _haaaate hate haaaate_ chakra control."

"Bunshin," Aiki croaked. "I hate hate haaaaate bunshin," he said copying his friend.

"AND HAND SEALS!" The two shouted in unison, realizing that they didn't understand hand seals any better after having studied them for an hour.

"We're doomed!" Awaji wailed. Aiki had to restrain himself from letting out a mournful howl. Tora giggled as they arrived at the ramen stand.

"Why hello, kids," the ramen shop owner greeted. "What's for today?"

"Give me your spiciest ramen," Tora ordered eagerly.

"Give me something to make my brain bigger," Awaji said without humor.

Aiki looked at his friend. "They sell that?? OH! You must mean Inuzuka brand Dog Food! I'll have that!" The three humans looked at him with disgust. "What? It's supposed to make my faster, smarter, and shinier than all of the other kids."

"Aiki'll have some tanuki ramen," said Tora laying down the money for their meals.

"Tanuki?? Like the Shukaku????" Aiki tilted his head, his mind baffled by Tora. The girl pointedly ignored him like the confused puppy that he was. Awaji chuckled and opened his book. Seeing all those diagrams almost made him lose his appetite so he closed it again and groaned.

The three scarfed down about ten bowls each of ramen. Aiki felt so good he just wanted to sleep in the warm sun and forget that he even heard the word 'test'.

"Ne, ne, ne!" Naruto screamed, rushing over to the ramen stand. "You guys have lunch and you don't even invite your dear old dad? No allowance for a month!"

Awaji jumped down from his seat and grabbed Naruto's cloak. "Oi, old man! Aren't you supposed be doing Hokage stuff and not picking on little kids?!"

"I am doing Hokage stuff! I'm showing the Fifth Kazekage around town," said Naruto grinning broadly. Aiki blinked in surprise as Gaara appeared, arms crossed. He looked surprised for a second but his expression softened when he saw his son. Quiet as always he only waved a little.

"I just ate a tanuki!" Aiki piped. Gaara raised his eyebrow curiously. Tora and Awaji laughed. "What?"

Tora poked him bashfully. "Tanuki ramen doesn't actually have tanuki in it, silly. It's just a name." Aiki gave a disappointed 'oh' and hopped down from his seat.

He walked over to his father and bowed deeply in respect. "Oh great Kazekage-sama, help me study for my genin exam!" Gaara tousled his hair and gave him a pat.

"No."

"WHAT?! What kind of dad are you!" Aiki whined falling into his father. "I'm doomed."

"Maybe if you stopped skipping class with the Uzumaki kids you'd have a better chance," he stated with hint of criticism in his voice. Naruto and his kids looked around innocently. "Besides, you already are a fine ninja. Just believe in yourself and you'll pass.

"As a matter of fact, I'm assisting the Hokage with examinations this time." Naruto grinned since it was his brilliant idea that brought Gaara to Konoha. Gaara paused. "I think he just likes having me around since I've been a leader long and I'm more responsi-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by Naruto's hand over his mouth.

"Well, it's time for us to go! We still have to go talk to teachers and instructors for the class. Let's go you, damned tanuki." With that he pushed, Gaara forward and away from telling what seemed to be the truth.

The next day Shino has the class split into five groups of six. Sasuga, Tora, Awaji, Kumo, and Aiki comprised one group with another girl with rabbit like teeth. She was aptly named Mochi. After the class had grouped together, Shino then instructed them to choose a wooden tile laying face down on the table in front of him.

Awaji walked up to the table and gulped. He didn't know which one to choose so he did a quick rendition of Eeny Meeny Miney Mo and chose the fourth tile and took it back to the group without looking at it. On the teacher's signal everyone turned over their tile to reveal a technique that they'd have to perform for a grade. Aiki and Awaji went pale. The tile had "B U N S H I N" written in red paint on it.

The first group performed kawarimi, Shino throwing rocks at them, each one bouncing off a wooden log expertly. The second group the shadow shuriken technique aiming at a dummy of a Sound ninja place in the middle of the field. Finally, Shino arrived at their group his clip board in hand.

"Aburame…Kumo," he stated firmly. Kumo sweated a little always nervous to perform in front of his father. He stepped forward and concentrated.

"_Kumo bunshin no jutsu_." A second and third clone appeared beside him, hands in their pockets. Kumo straightened up and released the jutsu the clones disappearing. He swallowed a little as Shino scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Uzumaki Tora." Tora created four perfect clones, each doing something different. Shino nodded approvingly and moved on to Sasuga. Sasuga created four clones as well. Awaji and Aiki were standing stiffly fearing their turns. "Now… " Shino looked at the two of them. "What's with standing so stiffly for? Have you two been practicing?" They nodded just as rigidly as they stood. "Then there shouldn't be a problem. …." They waited with bate breath for Shino to call the next name. "Sabakuno –"

"WOOO!" Awaji cheered. He almost did a dance until he noticed the small vein beginning to pulse on his teacher's temple. "Ah…sorry, sensei." He took a big step back, leaving Aiki to his fate.

Aiki nodded. He was terrible at this jutsu since no matter what his clones has wolf ears and tails. He hadn't attempted the jutsu since Naruto placed the new seal on his chakra and wasn't even sure he could pull off the technique.

Taking a deep breath Aiki began to concentrate on the jutsu. He tried to feel his chakra and mold it into a clone of himself WITHOUT tails and ears. "_Bunshin no jutsu!_" he cried. There was a collective gasp. Beside him was a large hulking clone with six red eyes, wolf ears, tails, talons and fur and everything. It was the most demonic looking clone anyone had ever seen.

"So it's true, he _is_ the demon that attacked sand," he heard a boy whisper.

"He's father's a demon too. Hokage-sama defeated him once before."

"I knew that kid was bad news. My mom says nothing good ever comes out of Sunagakure no Sato."

"Shino-sensei! I'm scared!"

Aiki stared at the demon beside him, transfixed. He could here the jeers and whispers surrounding him as well as a whisper deep inside. It stared as a low whistle that grew into a searing howl. The seal around his stomach began to burn and his head began to ache so badly he fell to his knees. "No…not now…"

"What's happening to him!?"

"He's turning into a demon! He's going to eat us!"

Shino dropped his clipboard and knelt at Aiki's side. "Everyone quiet down. Aiki-sama? Aiki-sama?"

But the boy could not hear his sensei's cries. The howl was splitting his ears and he became filled with the urge to taste blood and destroy. It was the same as the village of humans he slaughtered. The demon was inside him, trying to escape. He was the demon prince of the Dairou pack, a fate that would not leave him alone.

He pushed Shino aside and transformed into a large red dairou demon. The children around him screamed and began to run to safety. "Aiki!" Tora screamed. The demon howled and took off away from the school, jumping to a nearby rooftop to escape.

Sasuga sprang into action. "Kumo, Tora. Follow me. Awaji, stay here with sensei until Naruto-sama comes." Awaji nodded. Kumo and Tora followed Sasuga to the rooftops to trail their friend.

It wasn't hard to see where Aiki had gone. His claws dug deep grooves into the tiles of roofs and where he had taken to the streets stands were turned over and people were screaming. Still enough of himself to know he was a danger to people; it appeared that Aiki was heading towards the gates of Konoha.

"Kumo, can your spiders make rope strong enough to hold him?" asked Sasuga.

"Mmm, I'm not sure how strong he is but my spiders can create a pretty strong rope if they have to."

"Good. We have to catch him before he gets into the forest. Once he's in there we'll never catch him." Kumo extended his arms.

"I attached a few spiders to him before he took off, I'll have them tie him up," Kumo sent a few spiders out of his sleeves to relay the message to their brethren.

The three landed in front of the gates. The two guards there were knocked out claw marks everywhere. Just outside the gates they heard a scuffle. They were there immediately. Tiny spiders were wrapping their silk around a struggling Aiki.

"Aiki!" Tora cried running to his side. The wolf snarled and snapped at her. "It's me, Aiki. It's Tora-chan. Don't do this..." She held out her hand slowly but again Aiki snapped viciously.

"_Don't get close,_" he snarled. "_The seal the Naruto placed on me…It's being eaten away. I'm changing into a demon…like my mother. Tora! Kill me! It's the only choice that you have._"

Tora stood up and glared down at him. "No. We're friend and friends help each other. I'm not going to let your demon blood take over. That's not the real Aiki! The real Aiki is sweet and kind. This Aiki is just a cheap imposter! **_Byakugan_**!!" Veins pulsed around her eyes.

She had a clear view of the chakra within Aiki. It was in turmoil, flowing in all directions and eating the seal that kept his demon chakra from prevailing. If she could only stop the flow of demon chakra, even for just a little bit, they might have a chance at saving him.

She would have to stop the seal from being consumed. The Demon chakra was centering on his navel. But if she failed she could kill him.

"Tora…" Sasuga looked at her, his SAS glaring at the same thing she was staring out. "You can do it."

Swallowing hard, she fell into Hyuuga-stance and pointed her first to finger. "_Jyuken_!" She hit two points near Aiki's navel. When he coughed up blood she was afraid that she had failed but slowly the wolf began to transform into a young boy again. Soon Aiki was lying slumped against a tree, covering in loose silk.

Kumo pushed up his glasses as Shino, Naruto, and Gaara landed behind him. "Crisis averted," then he added, "For now."

"Good job." Shino nodded and did something rare. He smiled. Kumo blushed profusely and tried to hide his face in his collar.

Gaara gathered his son and put him on his back. "Hinata should-"

"No. Jiraiya. Let's go!" Without even acknowledging the children the two leaders took off. Awaji came running through the gates just in time to see them run away.

"What's happened?" he asked between pants. Tora welled up with tears and started crying. "What?! Tora!"

"Aiki's demon is winning… DAMMIT!" Sasuga punched the tree.

"Stop worrying. Jiraiya is one of the Legendary Sannin," Shino added. "He's great with seals and if anyone can help him than he can. Tsunade also will lend her hand to help… Now, let's get back to school.

"Awaji still has to perform _his_ bunshin," said the teacher pushing up his shade. Awaji's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"You're really sadistic you know that!?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood over Aiki's body. The new seal was still smoking as it did its job. "Something's not right… But this should hold him for a long time. This seal works with the jewelry to naturally control and redirect the demon chakra."

"That's a huge seal," Naruto commented at the complex diagram imprinted on the young boys chest and stomach."

"It has to be," Tsunade quipped in. "This boy is generating a lot of chakra. I had Kiba look in to it and he says that the Dairou clan has no idea themselves what's happening. Perhaps it has something to do with Gaara and the Shukaku?"

Gaara looked ashamed. "I don't think so but if it is…" He sighed heavily. "Naruto said that his children received some of Kyuubi's power but to what extent they aren't sure. As far as I can tell, Aiki can manipulate earth better than any dairou."

"Will he be able to take the genin exam," asked Naruto worried. "I mean, can he still use chakra?"

"Only one fourth of his total power. Like you, he'll have to struggle with that limit until we can think of something better," answered Jiraiya.

Aiki remained under Tsunade's and Hinata's care for another week before they were satisfied that he was safe to be released. The usual group was there to greet him at the hospital doors. Even Kumo showed up.

"Did you hear!" Awaji exclaimed. "Naruto's going to give us all a honorary D-rank mission because we chased you down!"

Sasuga shook his head. "Even though Awaji had the easiest job, he gets the honor too. Geez." Awaji gave him a dirty look but Sasuga ignored it.

"Even though you failed our quiz last week," Kumo started. Aiki look devastated. "He's still letting you take the genin exam…tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Aiki couldn't believe his ears. "TOMORROW! I'm-"

"Doomed," Tora finished. "We know. If it's okay, we wanted to train all day!" Awaji and Sasuga nodded enthusiastically. Aiki flexed his bicep.

"I'm fit and ready to go!"

The day of the exam arrived and Aiki was exhausted. Fumi literally had to drag him out of the bed and down the stairs. She complained the entire time about how troublesome it was that he spent all day horsing around before an exam and how she troublesome it was that she had to wake him up but she wished him good luck anyway.

When he arrived at the examination, the student avoided him like the plague. He was a little disappointed that all of the friends that he had made in Konoha had abandoned him so quickly but he couldn't blame them. He was a monster after all. Only the Uchiha, Uzumakis, and the Aburame stuck by him.

It was strange but he felt closer to Kumo after what happened. The boy seemed to understand what it was like to be an outcast because of his spider infestation and gave a quite vote of camaraderie to the Suna native.

Kiba walked out into the classroom and smiled warmly. "Hey, kids! For this exam, you'll have to disarm me and get past me to proceed to the level of genin! Got it?" Akamaru barked. The kids all saluted and began to form a line.

Brandishing a kunai, Kiba tried to throw the kids off their guard. He was lenient and gave the kids at least two tries and most that failed the first time were successful the second time. Tora used a kaiten to know the kunai away and expertly dodged around Kiba. Kumo used his spiders to bind the teacher in place, much to Shino's approval, and walked past calmly. Sasuga had Kiba on the ground in a five seconds flat mixing Uchiha techniques and Hyuuga fluidity to get past. Awaji passed by pure accident; cutting himself on the arm with the kunai as he tripped forward thereby causing Kiba's kunai to melt. When it was all said and done, Awaji was over the line and much to everyone's surprise he passed. Naruto was never more relieved.

Finally Aiki's turn came. Gaara clenched his fist tightly as he sat behind the table with Naruto. Aiki looked at his father, Naruto, Kiba, the kunai, and his friends. Awaji gave him a wink and mouthed something with a wide grin on his face. Aiki nodded and looked a Kiba.

"So…I can use any jutsu?"

"Yeah, just lay it on me!" Kiba grinned and shook the kunai him. "Ready?" Aiki nodded. Everyone watched with bated breath, most afraid him going demon again.

"_Oiroke no jutsu!_" There was a puff of smoke and tall red-haired girl without clothes was draped around Kiba's neck. Two wolf ears pricked forward and two tails swished behind her. "Kiba-sama, can I puh-leeeease pass. I promise to give you a big fat kissy wissy if you let me."

Somehow Jiraiya descended from the ceiling with an eyeglass plastered to his eye. "YES!!! This is perfect! A+!!" Tora gave the old man a flying kick to the face for being a pervert and dragged him out the door unconscious.

Gaara was paralyzed with shock. As was Kiba, who was developing an amazing nosebleed, even Akamaru was pleased, a pool forming around his paws. Aiki slipped past and untransformed.

"Did I pass!" He asked curiously. All eyes, some friendly, some accusing, were one Naruto.

Naruto and Awaji burst into laughter. Their mirth was short lived as Hinata cleared her throat. "Uh…yeah…you pass. Heh…" He looked at Gaara who was glaring at him. "WHAT! I didn't teach him!"

"I DID!" Awaji said proudly. Hinata and Gaara glared at Naruto some more.

"Naruto," Hinata began in the same voice she used to scold her children. "What did I say about teaching our kids _that_ jutsu?" He bowed his head in shame. She sighed and bowed in apology to Gaara.

"I just hope Kankurou never sees that jutsu," Gaara groaned. "Come and choose your headband, Aiki."

Before him on the table were two headbands: one for Suna and one for Konoha. "You have to decide which village you want to belong to," Naruto explained. Aiki nodded and put the Konoha headband on his head. Gaara nodded slowly but Aiki grabbed the Suna headband and tied it around his arm.

"There. Now I'm a part of both," he said grinning.

"But…you can't be a part of both," Gaara interjected calmly.

"Why?"

"…Because."

"Because?"

Gaara looked at Naruto for help. The blond Hokage seemed to think for a second. "I think…you can belong to both," he said finally. "It'll be hard protecting two villages though." Aiki nodded and gave the nice guy pose. Naruto and Gaara both pounced on him. "Uh… that's not necessary!"

* * *

Sasuga, Tora, and Aiki sat in the classroom and waited patiently for their jounin. Everyone else had already met his or her instructors but theirs was oddly late. "Maybe he was on a mission," Tora though out loud. "And he's unable to get back in time." She envisioned a tall, muscular heroic type ninja and squealed.

"Or maybe he's a lazy bum," Sasuga answered. In his mind the image of a fat, portly ninja carrying bags of food formed and he became annoyed and disgusted. Aiki, however, remained quiet and optimistic. He wasn't sure what kind of instructor they would receive.

Not soon after, the door slid open. Three sets of eyes were intently fixed on the doorway. Sasuga and Aiki were in love at first sight. A long set of fishnet legs held up with black garter belts, a pink skirt that bordered on miniscule with slits up the sides, a fishnet shirt, and a jounin jacket barely able to contain what was inside it walked in. Tora narrowed her eyes and knocked her two teammates skulls together to return them to reality but neither felt the pain. They just straightened up and went about making themselves look presentable, that is, as presentable as they could with their noses pouring blood.

The woman's silver hair flowed into her face, leaving only one brown eye exposed. She blinked and closed the door behind her. "Are you team 6?" asked a very very manly voice. Suddenly the two boys were in morbid disbelief.

"You're a MAN??" they cried. The two collapsed in deep sorrow and wept. Tora still peeved, felt justified just a little.

"Just kidding!" the jounin said in a very airy and feminine voice. She giggled. "I can't believe it's my _team_!" She ran over and gave them a giant group hug. No one was sure what to make of her but Aiki and Sasuga didn't care, her chest was smothering them and there was not a better way to die.

Tora broke away from the hug forcefully, leaving their teacher a little confused. "Why were you late?" she scolded.

The woman put the tip of her finger to the lips and looked up at the ceiling as she thought. "Well, there was this burning orphanage and I just couldn't-"

"LIAR!" Tora yelled. "And it's not even a good lie!!"

Aiki gingerly put his hand on Tora's shoulder. "Hey, don't be so mean. It's her first day on the job you know…"

"Awww, Tora-chan doesn't like me," the instructor said a little tearfully. "And I was hoping we could have sleepover and do each other's hair."

This did not win over the Hokage's daughter. "I can't believe you're a jounin. You seem like such an air head." She turned her head refusing to look at the travesty before her. There was a brief flash in the teacher's eye and suddenly she was behind Tora and slipping a kunai in her pouch. Tora blinked and suddenly her two pigtails fell down around her shoulders. Some of her hair fell in front of her face. The jounin hugged her from behind.

"Now we're like twin sisters!" She gave a bright airy laugh that made even Sasuga and Aiki question her intelligence but she was pretty so at least she had some saving qualities. Tora gritted her teeth, though she was fuming inside. The woman clapped her hands together. "Okay, okay. Introduction time. Who wants to go first?"

Aiki opened his mouth to speak but Sasuga pushed him to the side. "Uchiha Sasuga! I'm the youngest son of the Uchiha clan. I like training, my family, and long walks in the park. I dislike people who try to hurt my friends and family and uncooked food…like sushi." He bowed deeply. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked over to Aiki who was growling slightly in displeasure. Sasuga laughed nervously and let his friend introduce himself.

"I am Sabakuno Aiki, son of the Kazekage. I have dual citizenship so that's why I have two headbands. I like just about everything but I dislike demons and people who hurt others. Oh… And I like really pretty girls, like you sensei," he said turning up the charm. The teacher giggled a little and looked at Tora who was angrily putting her hair back in to pigtails.

"And you are…"

"I am Uzumaki Tora. You _know_ who I am. I like nothing that is your business and I definitely don't like you," she stated frankly. "They just like you because they think you're a sex bomb waiting to go off but boys are inherently stupid so…" She shrugged indignantly.

The woman just smiled the whole time, though Sasuga and Aiki seemed to be nursing their hurt feelings. "Well, my name is Hatake Kome. I like puppies-"

"YES!" Aiki shouted, arms raised in victory. Sasuga looked defeated.

"And long walks in the park-"

"YES!" Aiki deflated as Sasuga cheered.

"So it's nice to meet you," she finished. Tora rolled her eyes. Kome smiled but gave a conspiratory look at Aiki that no one noticed.


End file.
